El Árbol Fucsia
by hatshe
Summary: El trío se aventura en una nueva misión. Alejados de Hogwarts, y el epicentro de una serie de acontecimientos se dan cuenta de lo que valen, para ellos mismos, y para el resto del colegio. Todo empieza y termina por una idea loca, ¿se atreverán a seguir?
1. prólogo

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Antes que nada, es necesario hacer una aclaratoria. Este es el fanfiction al que antes le había llamado "el árbol fucsia del pasillo tres", o algo similar, y al que ahora he dejado como "el árbol fucsia", así de sencillo. En este documento se leerá la historia un poco editada, no mucho XD, y la pretensión de esta servidora de, por una buena vez, terminar la historia. Ojalá sea de su agrado XD.!

Ya dejo el fastidio, y me voy a escribir. Por cierto! A:

Calixta, Skarlita (¿??) XD, emmadrake, jim y malena: Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Isabel Rada

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**


	2. La Noticia

Untitled (4.1.06)

Disclaimer 1: He de destacar que los personajes no me pertenecen en ninguno de sus aspectos y personalidades básicas y primordiales, pero que sí me pertenecen todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que he de colocar en ellos…

Casi lo olvido. Los sentimientos serán tratados como un personaje más en ciertos puntos, y los pensamientos irán en itálicas (cursiva), mientras que los flash back irán en negrita.

El antes de, algo así como dedicatoria a Bere, mi querida friend, por escucharme cuando no sonrío….

Gracias y porqué: Bueno… mi pobres dedos aguantarán todo, así que me supongo que hay que agradecerles, y porqué la escribo? "pues porque se me pega la regalada gana y no me gusta perder mi tiempo, punto!" alguna otra explicación (menos grosera n.n''')… um… veamos… si, creo que leer tantos fan fictions me tiene a punto de colapsar (cómo es que ponen los documentales? Ah! "esta historia es completamente ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia padre!, si hay algo que se parezca un poco a su realidad actual… díganme pa' que me ría un poquito, vale ?")

Disclaimer 2: El deseo del empleo de pensamientos y canciones se lo debo a Lira Garbo, la mejor escritora de Fan Fictions que ha parido este mundo, según mi criterio.

**Isabel Rada (hatshe )**

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Y allí estaba de nuevo. Era increíble la capacidad ciega que tenía para estar en todos los lugares, y en uno a la vez. Su vida era feliz, tenía amigos, amigas, todo era perfecto. Ese día no era diferente a los demás, levantarse, una ducha…

Genial! Un poco de Aritmancia y de Defensa no le vendrá mal a este día, aunque luego me sumergiré en la biblioteca para que no me molesten… - decía con alegría una chica en el servicio privado del dormitorio en el cual se hallaba aún su cama, adoselada, esperando por su llegada en la noche…Por Merlín y todos los santos Hermione, puedes apurarte? No solo tú tienes derecho a la ducha! – gritó con impaciencia una pelirroja con un tono de fastidio en la voz. La castaña lo único que pudo hacer fue reír. Impaciente, como siempre.

Ya voy a salir… entra y lávate la cara, ya yo voy a salir. – respondió sonriente, sacando la cabeza de la ducha, para evitar tragar agua…

Si, si, si, siempre el mismo cuento, el mismo dale…

Ya salí! Estás feliz? – preguntó con felicidad en el rostro, al compás que cogía una toalla y la enrollaba en su cuerpo, marcado por gotas de agua que aún desfilaban divertidas en él, e inclusive corrían para ser atrapadas por el gran desierto blanco que se aproximaba a secarlas.

Si… por fin! Merlín existe! – chilló Ginny Weasley, casi sacando a empujones a Hermione Granger del no tan espacioso pero sí acogedor servicio de su habitación. – qué hacías? Está todo humado!

Me bañaba… hoy es un lindo día! Aunque ver la cara del profesor Snape no es algo que…

Llámale Snape, lo de profesor le queda grande.

Como quieras, qué haces aquí? El lavabo del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto se dañó de nuevo?

No, peor.

No me digas..

Si, el loco de Barrabás se metió en el cuadro de la esfinge y eso es un desastre, gritos y todo el cuento, los egipcios se volvieron locos y sinceramente da flojera entrar allí…

Y aprovechaste que Parvati no está para bajar verdad?, bueno, como quieras.. – siguió diciendo ella, mientras secaba su ondulado cabello con una toalla azul oscuro y luego la colocaba en la cama – esta tarde estaré hasta tarde en la biblioteca, necesitas información?

No, no puedes ir… es viernes!

Y eso qué?

Cómo que y eso qué? Debiste haber tragado jabón, VIERNES! Se supone que debes descansar de la larga faena!

Larga faena?

Si, de toda esta semana, hay veces en las que desearía tener tu cerebro.

No te lo recomiendo, a veces parece colisionar…

Con tanta información, no me sorprende…

Jajaja – rió ella, simulando ironía – no ya, fuera bromas, he de estar allá, cualquier cosa, me buscas vale?

Ya te dije que no puedes…

Si todo aquello de que es viernes…

No solo eso, es que McGonagall hará una reunión con los prefectos de cada casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde en su despacho…

Y eso … cómo es que yo no me he enterado? – preguntó Hermione preocupada… _qué hubiese ocurrido si Ginny no le dice nada? Ni pensarlo!..._ sus tabulaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de su compañera.

Pues porque no has bajado a ver el tablón de anuncios, así se sencillo. Yo lo supe porque con el escándalo que había en los lavabos salí rápidamente de mi habitación, y escuché que mi hermano se quejaba como una morsa – calló por unos segundos y rió de su propio símil – que era injusto, que el quidditch, que su cerebro…

Si entiendo, lo de siempre – Hermione sonrió más abiertamente. Sus amigos. Lo que más apreciaba en la vida, inclusive más que los estudios. Al valiente y comprensivo Harry, al cabezota y sensible Ron… recordar sus pecas y su cara de no entender le hizo reír.

Bueno, ya lo sabes, ya te di la mala noticia, ahora..

No… no puedo esperarte hoy, lo lamento, si no puedo ir a la biblioteca en la tarde debo ir ya, capaz que terminamos tarde y no me da tiempo de ir..

Hermione, te recuerdo que la biblioteca es un espacio de colegio, pertenece a él, está adherido a él, no se moverá del lugar en el que está! – Ginny, como su hermano mayor, empezaba a desesperarse con la castaña.

Vamos Ginny! Solo serán cinco minutos! Nos vemos en el desayuno, o si no, en el recreo, adiós! – Hermione salió rápidamente de la habitación, con la cartera de un lado de su cintura y con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, que le daba luz. Qué mejor vida que aquella? Unos padres amorosos, unos amigos excepcionales, una conducta intachable y unas notas excelentes. Nada era mejor que aquello….

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Si veo una pluma más, te juro que voy a vomitar – comentaba con desgana Dean Thomas a Ron Weasley, quien comía como alguien que tuviese ocho años sin ingerir alimento.

Ni que lo digas. Los exámenes de este trimestre son para personalidades como Hermione, no para simple mortales como nosotros – comentó Seamus, con las manos entre el cabello.

Pero aún no comenzamos los exámenes, queda mucho para eso – dijo Ron, con un trozo de jamón en la camisa. Se vio a sí mismo, se rió un poco y lo sacudió.

Aja, eso lo sé, pero imagínate cuán largos y complicados serán, si pasamos alrededor de hora y media con cada tarea, y eso cuando es más o menos fácil…

Vamos Seamus, no atormentes nuestros oídos con esas palabras hombre, que la mañana aún empieza… - Harry también comía muchísimo. Hoy tenían entrenamiento de quidditch, y eso de mareos más altura no era lo más apropiado para altura.

Buenos días chicos! – saludaron Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, las barbies vivas de Gryffindor. Dean Thomas sonrió Lavender Brown, quien guiñó un ojo al moreno, mientras que Seamus y Parvati rodaban los ojos.

Buenos días y adiós, ya nos vamos! – Dijo Harry, jalando por la manga a Ron, quien miraba con tristeza a las frutas que brillaban, provocativas, en la mesa.

Adiós… - Dean arqueó una ceja. Bueno, allá ellos, perdían de ver a las dos bellezas de su curso…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Qué te pasa? Porqué saliste así? No te compadeces de mi estómago verdad? – preguntó extrañado Ron, aún volteando, hacia el Gran Comedor, sin importar que estaban ya tres pisos más arriba.

No aguanto un minuto más el acoso sexual que me tiene montado Parkinson, te lo juro, me está volviendo loco! No sé cómo hiciste para quitártela de encima, necesito el mismo hechizo, la misma técnica, desde hace dos meses está en eso: Harry que lindos brazos, Harry quien fuera agua… enloqueceré! – desesperación se encontraba relajadamente acostada en la cara de Harry, siendo ella lo único que se veía en ese momento. Por su parte, Ron trataba de evitar que Risa se posara en su boca y la hiciera estallar.

No hice nada… simplemente la ignoré, eso fue todo. Se hartó de que la viese como un papel tapiz y buscó a Ernie, así de simple, porqué no haces lo mismo?

Lo intento! Pero parece una sombra! En todos lados, que intentando… - Harry paró de hablar un segundo de ese asunto tan "importante", puesto que Hermione Granger, una de sus mejores amigas, venía hacia ellos, más feliz y radiante de lo normal.

Hola chicos, cómo están? – preguntó risueña, y Ron arqueó una ceja.

Porqué tan feliz? – Preguntó, extrañado – no es por nada, pero casi siempre estás seria.

No me apagarás la felicidad con tus comentarios, así que no lo intentes. Harry, tengo que hablar contigo, Ron te lo cuento después, puesto que Harry es el primer interesado.

Cómo? Ah! Vale, entiendo… - a Ron, si había algo que le disgustaba, era que lo excluyesen así por así, sin decir siquiera porqué.

No! Bueno vale, pero que conste… no, mejor no Ron, es que si te lo digo, estaré rompiendo una promesa…

No me digas! El chico ese de ravenclaw, el que tanto te gusta, te dijo que si por fin – bufó el chico, y el ojiverde frunció el ceño.

Ron… no hables de eso, son cosas de chicas – le dijo por lo bajo…

Cosas de chicas? Que va! Hermione no es una chica! - Hermione lo vio con los ojos como platos – ella…

Es una tragalibros?, exacto comadreja, empiezas a entender las cosas… me sorprendes, tengo que admitirlo, pensé que tu pequeñísima neurona no daba con esa conclusión, pero todos los días se aprende algo, no? – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, y bien conocida por el trío, mientras reía con sus amigos: Pansy Parkinson (quien veía con ojos obscenos a Harry)y Blaize Zabinni.

Malfoy… será que no tienes vida personal? Cómo lo lamento por ti…. – comentó Hermione, como quien dice que lamentablemente la leche recogida ya está perdida.

No estoy hablando con los sangre sucia, será que hay más de uno aquí con problemas de comprensión?

Si… justamente en este momento son tres idiotas, y como no quiero ofenderles, solo diré que están frente a mis narices – respondió con rencor Ron, mirando de frente a las tres serpientes.

Idiotas? Yo no llamaría así…

Vete a la mierda Malfoy – zanjó Harry. No estaba de ánimos como para escuchar, además de las sandeces de Parkinson, a una vocecita inútil, ya le bastaba con la presión de los exámenes, las tareas, los entrenamientos, y, por último, un pequeñísimo detalle: su sentencia a ser víctima o victimario.

Uy uy uy! Pero si Potty está de mal humor hoy! – chilló Zabinni, viendo con ironía al trío.

No, es que está faltado Blaise, eso es lo que le pasa – dijo como si nada Pansy, intentando establecer un contacto visual con el buscador.

Yo creo que la faltada es otra… - siguió Ron, mirándola triunfante. Pansy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados…

Vámonos Draco, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo con éstos.

Cierto, además, hay muchas personas a la cual podemos… recordar nuestra grandeza, aunque, no lo negamos, ustedes son nuestros preferidos…

Que te pudras! – Le gritó Harry, no estaba de muy buen humor como para oírlos ni un segundo más.

Harry! – reclamó Hermione al ojiverde. – No les hagas caso, o es que caerás, como mil veces antaño, en sus jueguitos estúpidos?

Es que no entiendes… esto no es solo un jueguito, es un duelo, y solo los más fuertes lo ganarán, los que logren aplastar la cabeza de los otros con autoridad, con valor… - Su mirada comenzaba a perderse de nuevo, como hacía cada vez que pensaba en una manera de hacer daño dolorosa y lentamente a los Slytherins. Bueno, no todos, solo a uno: Draco Malfoy.

Sí, sí sí… como quieras, me voy! Tengo clase de Aritmancia y no puedo llegar tarde!

Mi Hermana me dijo que irías a la biblioteca…

Es cierto, ya fui, ya salí, y ahora voy a ver a la profesora Vector, dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar conmigo – su voz estaba impregnada de una alegría tal que a Harry y a Ron les contagió Alegría.

Hermione! – Gritó Ron, antes de la castaña diera vuelta a la esquina, asustándola a ella y a Harry.

Qué? – Respondieron Harry y Hermione. El primero por el grito, y la segunda por la llamada. No obstante, Ron se echó a reír.

Ya sabes lo de la reunión verdad? – gritó de nuevo el pelirrojo. Hermione asintió y se perdió de vista – Tienes problemas de personalidad, Harry? – Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

No, pero me gustaría que alguien te gritara en el lóbulo de la oreja para ver si tu no gritas nada más del impacto.

Qué palabras tan profundas… mejor nos vamos, empiezas a contagiarte con los estudios de Herms… - Ron miró extrañado a Harry, y los dos se fueron, rumbo a la clase de Estudios Muggles (las cuales habían cambiado por Adivinación. Si querían ser buenos aurores, tenían que conocer las manías de los muggles, el hecho de que harry hubiese vivido con los peores muggles del planeta, no le hacía odiar a los demás muggles, a excepción, claro está, de los amigos de Dudley).

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Señorita Granger, hizo lo que le encargué? – preguntó la profesora vector, con cierto tono de complicidad en la voz.

A medias profesora.

Y cómo se lo… cómo que a medias? – su semblante tenía a confusión en su mirada.

Si profesora, lo que pasa es que no me dieron tiempo, y tenía que venir a clase…

No pudo hacerlo en el desayuno?

No… estaba en la biblioteca..

Mi niña, por Merlín, disfruta un poco de tu vida y deja atrás la biblioteca, jamás se moverá…

Del sitio donde está – terminó Hermione, cansinamente – ya me lo han dicho el día de hoy profesora. No se preocupe, de hoy no pasa.

Estás segura no?

Si, lo estoy.

Perfecto, toma asiento…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Qué bueno había sido ese día. Bueno, casi todo. Snape había descontado unos cuantos puntos a los gryffindors injustamente, pero ni modo. Había que dirigirse a la reunión de los prefectos y luego hablar con Hermione acerca del proyecto que tenía en mente. Quizá no le ilusionara, pero por lo menos no dejaría la idea de lado. Todo sería para mediados de abril, como un perfecto regalo de llegada de la primavera…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse – dijo simpáticamente el profesor O'Connor, el nuevo y joven profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que levantaba más que un suspiro de parte de las jóvenes de séptimo hacia abajo – señor Potter, espere un momento por favor…

Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron, un tanto extrañados. Apenas llevaban un mes de estar estudiando y ya iban a regañar a Harry…

Eso es batir el récord – comentó Ron, completando el pensamiento de Hermione – y ahora qué hiciste?

Ni idea – respondió sinceramente Harry, con la cara contraída. Hermione también se preocupó.

Porqué tienen esas caras? Solo quiero hablar con usted señor Potter, lo demás, pueden salir… - esperando a que los demás alumnos salieran del salón, entre esos unos burlones Sean y Deamus, el profesor tomó asiento y le indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo – no es necesario que se marchen – agregó, mirando a Ron y a Hermione – según tengo entendido, es usted muy bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras, es eso cierto? – preguntó con interés.

Um… pues digamos que se me da fácilmente – a Harry no le gustaba alardear, Ron sonrió y Hermione terminó.

No se le da fácilmente, es realmente bueno con la defensa, profesor

Gracias por su comentario señorita Granger, señor Potter, se me ha encargado personalmente entrenarle, a usted, y a sus amigos, si así lo desean. Pero antes de hacerlo, necesito comprobar qué tanto tengo que hacer con ustedes tres… - prosiguió, caminando hacia un armario.

Ahora? Ya? – preguntó confuso Ron.

Para qué esperar señor.. Weasley cierto? – Ron asintió – bueno, creo que lo que menos tenemos en este momento tiempo, señorita Granger, está de acuerdo conmigo? – la mirada inquisidora del profesor hizo que un escalofrío corriese por la espalda de Hermione, no obstante, contestó con firmeza.

Si, claro que lo estoy.

Bueno, entonces a…

Buenas tardes… Ray, disculpa que te moleste así, pero necesito llevarme a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley, ahora tenemos una reunión muy importante… - el profesor de encantamientos, Flitwick, entró en el salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras, son su vocecilla un tanto chillona y la calva brillante.

Claro, no hay problema… - el profesor giró sobre sus pies, colocando en el armario tres frascos que acababa de sacar, y haciendo una ligerísima mueca de desagrado, que solo fue percibida por Ron – señor Potter, creo que no tiene ningún sentido ponerlo a prueba sin la presencia de sus amigos, puesto que me supongo que juntos han de ser invencibles, así que mejor dejemos esto para otro día..

Pero profesor acaba de decir que lo que menos tenemos es…

Señorita Granger, gracias por su comentario, pero sé muy bien lo que hago, pueden retirarse, y por cierto, me sorprendió su informe acerca de las quimeras y los vampiros, está excelentemente redactado, espere sus calificaciones para la semana que viene.

Gracias…

Vámonos, Ron y Hermione, el tiempo apremia – apresuró el profesor de encantamientos, y los dos chicos asintieron, siguiéndolo. No obstante, Ron se sentía extraño. No sabía porqué, pero el profesor, justamente en ese momento, no le daba pero ni un pelito de confianza.

Ron! Estaré en el campo de Quidditch..

Espérame allá, llegaré rápido – dijo cortantemente, y Harry se sorprendió. A qué se debía la mirada de su amigo, tan apremiante?

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Me supongo que se preguntan porqué los hemos llamado a principio de año. – comenzó McGonagall, desde su despacho, frente a seis de los ocho prefectos de las respectivas casas de Hogwarts – No he de dar comienzo a la reunión como tal hasta que no lleguen… - la puerta dio paso a un anciano, un tanto alocado, pero con apariencia firme y bondadosa. – profesor Dumbledore, pase adelante por favor.

Buenas tardes jóvenes, disculpen por la molestia, ya sabe, cosas de trabajo – dijo con simpatía, tomando asiento, al lado de la profesora McGonagall – Minerva, no se avisó a todos los prefectos que debían estar aquí, puntualmente, a las cinco de la tarde?

Si profesor, realmente no sé qué pasó con el señor Malfoy y con la señorita Parkinson.

Que son unos descerebrados, qué más puede pasarles? – comentó por lo bajo Ron, a un tono tan bajo que solo Hermione lo oyó, dándole un codazo, aunque la vista de Dumbledore se posó en él, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Como comprenderá, habrá que… - nuevamente la puerta se abrió, dando paso esta vez a los dos prefectos que faltaban. El altivo, orgulloso y un tanto malvado Malfoy y la ambiciosa, envidiosa y codiciada Parkinson se sentaron al principio de la columna, en los asientos reservados para ellos. – muy bien, creo que la espera ha dado final. Los hemos llamado aquí para informarle un par de cosas. La primera de ellas es que, debido a las condiciones en las que se encuentra nuestro mundo actualmente, algunos de los compañeros que compartieron con ustedes hace tres años han de regresar aquí… - un murmullo en general se hizo en la sala, haciendo que Dumbledore sonriera. Sabía que aquello ocurriría.

Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione pensaban en lo mismo: Volverían Fleur y Víctor después de tanto tiempo?

Sé que están muy emocionados, pero necesito que me sigan escuchando. Debido también a lo acontece en la realidad, hemos decidido que no podrán salir de la sala común luego de las seis de la tarde – un murmullo general de nuevo se hizo presente, esta vez de molestia, sobretodo por parte de las serpientes y los leones (especificando: Malfoy y Weasley) – podrían dejarme terminar de hablar? Gracias… he dicho que no podrán salir de la sala común después de las seis de la tarde cada vez que se anuncie en el tablón de anuncios de cada casa lo siguiente: "Fuera la oscuridad espera, así que espera para que no te vuelvas pera".

Cómo? Y a qué se debe tan ridícula contraseña? – preguntó Malfoy, refunfuñando.

Señor Malfoy, más respecto por favor… - solicitó Minerva, pero Dumbledore no le dejó continuar.

Muy sencillo señor Malfoy, así como usted, un alumno que esté de parte de Voldemort puede pensar que ese aviso es ridículo, puesto que seguramente no habrá prestado atención a lo dicho…

Pero corremos el riesgo de que los mismos mortífagos o pre mortífagos sepan en qué momento habrá una especie de reunión en las casas y les sería mucho más fácil atraparnos, todos de una vez, no? – preguntó Ron, pensando con lógica. Hermione se le quedó viendo.

Weasley, pensé que no tenías cerebro, pero ya veo que sí… - comentó Pansy, despectivamente.

Estoy de acuerdo profesor, si nos mantiene encerrados, cómo es posible…

Escuchen. Estoy de acuerdo con sus bases, y no niego, señor Weasley, que sea un razonamiento muy lógico – A Ron se le pusieron las orejas rojas de la vergüenza. – pero como comprenderá, ya lo hemos pensado. Estos avisos serán especiales, puesto que no aparecerán de un día para otro.

Y entonces, cómo sabremos que están allí? – preguntó Padma Patil, la prefecto de Ravenclaw (una de ellas)

Pues, digamos que simplemente lo sabrán. Ustedes encárguense de informar a los alumnos de sus casas, eso es todo lo que pedimos, ah!, y el señor Filch me manda a pedirles que aumenten un poco más su autoridad, porque está harto de pillar a alumnos fuera de su sala común luego de las nueve de la noche.

Eso es difícil. Cómo demonios le obligamos a que se queden donde deben? Parecen sordos! – preguntó Ernie, con inseguridad como semblante.

Ernie! – reclamó Hannah, y Dumbledore sonrió – discúlpenlo profesores, es que está… un poco preocupado por los exámenes – se disculpó la chica de las trenzas doradas, mirando con reproche al tejón.

No te preocupes querida, no es el primero ni el último en hacerlo, Ernie, te recomiendo que…

Seas menos gallina y apliques tu autoridad como debe ser, tejoncito – siguió Malfoy, sin importar la presencia de los profesores.

Señor Malfoy, una interrupción más y tendrá que salir de la habitación – sentenció Dumbledore.

Como diga, profesor… - su cinismo era tan grande, que hizo una referencia ante el director, y en eso, Ron se levantó del asiento.

Para ya de estarte burlando! – le exigió, y Malfoy se quedó viendo fijamente los ojos del prefecto, mientras que Hermione también se colocaba de pie, para atajar a Ron si intentaba hacer algo en contra de Malfoy. Por su parte, los otros prefectos aguardaban, a ver si en esa ocasión estallaba la bomba que llevaba creciendo más de seis años

Oblígame – le respondió a su vez Malfoy, poniéndose de pie también.

Crees que no soy capaz? – en la voz de ambos había odio, y en lo que restaba de sala había un silencio aplastante.

Basta ya jóvenes, siéntense y guarden silencio, hay algunas cosas que quedan por establecer… - la voz de dumbledore era más seria aún, y se quitó los lentes, indicio de que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar una bomba más.

Como diga – repitió Malfoy, y dijo Ron. El uno con ironía y el otro con respeto…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Hermione! Espera! – pidió Ernie, en lo que salían del despacho, un tanto absortos por tantas normas a cumplir y a hacer cumplir. Hannah le vio con un tanto de celos, pero siguió su camino.

Dime Ernie – respondió Hermione, parándose frente a él, y a su lado, estaba Ron.

Em... bueno, lo que pasa es que desde el año pasado tengo una idea en mente, y no sé qué te parezca, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras.

Bueno, es cuestión de decirme y ya, no te parece? – sonrió Hermione al decir esto, y Ron arqueó una ceja, al ver que Ernie parecía inseguro.

No nos pedirás que regalemos puntos de nuestra casa a los de tu casa verdad? Porque sabes que eso está prohibido…

No Weasley, no es eso lo que le pienso proponer, acaso me ves cara de tramposo? – contestó, con ofensa rondándole la espalda.

Ya, cálmate, era solo una divagación… - intentó apaciguar Ron, consciente de sus palabras acusadoras.

Dime lo que querías, Ernie – apremió Herm, mirando con reproche a Ron.

Bueno, no sé si te parezca, no sé que tanto esté bien... pero quiero hacer una obra de teatro! – lo dijo tan rápido y tan estrepitosamente que casi no se le entendió.

Cómo? – preguntó Hermione, contrariada. No obstante, Ron sí había entendido, y claramente.

Debes estar loco – le dijo, mirándolo fijamente

Porqué? – preguntó a su vez Hermione, confusa

Porque quiere hacer una obra de teatro – respondió Ron, con el ceño casi incrustado en la punta de la nariz.

Y eso es malo? – preguntó de nuevo Hermione, esta vez con interés, mirando a Ernie. – es una idea estupenda! De dónde la sacaste?

Ernie McMillan respiró con calma. Bien, no se lo había tragado por semejante locura.

Pues… no fue a mi solo, Hannah lo sugirió, y si bien al principio no estuve de acuerdo del todo..

Como cualquier mente en sus cabales – expresó Ron, escandalizado ante la mirada interesada de Hermione

Ron!

Me callo.

No estuve de acuerdo por completo, pero luego me pareció una idea genial. Pienso que la podríamos montar para mediados de febrero, o bien para abril, como nos sea más cómodo, por la cuestión de los exámenes, las rondas y todo lo demás.

Tienes razón! Me encanta la idea! Quién más la conoce? – Hermione estaba feliz. Por fin uno de sus sueños de niña parecía hacerse realidad.

Um… pues hasta ahora, contándonos, cuatro…

No se los dicho a más nadie?

No, pretendía que me ayudaras…

Claro! Qué necesitas?

Gente y un sitio para practicar.

Los dos puedo conseguirlos de inmediato! Los de primero estarán encantadísimos!

Los de primero? – preguntó, con duda, Ron – no lo sé Hermione. Están como… muy pequeños no? A decir verdad, no es una idea que encienda mis emociones, veo que contigo es todo lo contrario… - agregó, mirándola de soslayo.

Eso lo dices porque no has ido a una buena obra de teatro!

Claro que sí!, bueno, a medias, eran títeres, pero y qué?

Vamos Ron! No te preocupes Ernie, yo conseguiré a la gente, y para que este terco se quede tranquilo, los buscaré nada más entre los chicos de sexto y séptimo, estás de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – respondió él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – bueno, una vez aclarados todos los puntos, este tejón se va a su sala común, tiene mucho frío y tareas amontonadas en un cajón.

Tienes talento! – le gritó Hermione, al oír que lo que decía mientras se alejaba, rimaba – y a ti qué te pasa? Porqué la cara de búfalo?

Pues porque es la única que mis padres me dieron, para desgracia.

No ya, en serio, qué te pasa Ron?

Pues que no me gusta nada la idea del teatro.

Es algo hermoso! Algo que… qué interpretaremos?! Eso es importantísimo! – Hermione se dio la vuelta, suplicando que Ernie aún se hallara cerca, pero no, ya no era visible – rayos! Bueno, esta noche pensaré…

Herms, te quedaste en... es hermoso… - comentó Ron, nada convencido.

Cierto! Ya lo verás, cuando me ayudes, cuando la montemos…….

Cómo? – Ron sonó su garganta – yo? Actuar?

Claro! Debes tener un don innato para eso!

Yo? Nada que ver! No logro mentirte a ti, no logro mentirle a mi madre, a Harry, a mi padre, que va!

Pues quién te dijo que el actuar es mentir?

Nadie, lo he visto. Hacen de otras personas.

Te equivocas Ron, "el arte del acto es solo para los valientes, puesto que para llegar a él se necesita de disciplina y trabajo"

Y esas palabras tan profundas de donde las sacaste?

De un libro.

Qué raro! – comentó con ironía, sonriendo. Era imposible enojarse con Hermione.

Los dos chicos se fueron hasta la sala común, y un ansioso pelirrojo deseaba llegar, para decirle a su amigo la noticia, y que se fuera, pasmado, hacia atrás.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Muchas alumnas y alumnos se hallaban apilados en la cartelera principal, que se encontraba al lado de Gran Salón, leyendo la misma noticia,

"_Se informa a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año que este año, y por primera vez en Hogwarts, se hará una obra de teatro. Por ahora, solo se solicitan interesados para estar en él, llenando el papel que más le plazca. Si se tienen dudas o se desea entrar, solo debe avisarse a Hermione Granger, Ernie McMillán Pansy Parkinson o Padma Patil._

_Atte. Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora"_

Definitivamente ese anuncio había causado revuelo. Algunos estaban emocionados, otros fastidiados, algunos sorprendidos, en esquinas algunos parlanchines…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Aquel día había sido, sin duda, uno de los más ocupados y repletos de ese año, y, sin temor a equivocarse, de su vida. A cada momento, a cada vuelta, en cada esquina, alguien le preguntaba por el anuncio referente al teatro, y ella lo que hacía era sonreír, mientras que sus amigos, un tanto inseguros, se quedaban rezagados.

Herms…, esto comienza a cansarme, cuántas notas tienes ya en la cartera? – preguntó exhausto Harry, mientras miraba sorprendido el bolso de hermione, que rebosaba de papelitos.

Y no es nada! Hace horas vi a Ernie rodeado por una cantidad de chicas increíbles, lo que me extraña es que pocos chicos se atrevan.

Pues porque los chicos tenemos más cerebro que las chicas Hermione, eso es ágil de deducir…

Wow Weasley, van dos veces en el mes que te oigo decir algo cierto, sangre sucia, será que le estás donando cerebro?

Hola Malfoy, qué se te ofrece? Un conjuro, un insulto, una maldición, o como regalo un hurón? – preguntó suspicazmente Hermione, haciendo que los colores se fuesen hacia el rostro de la serpiente. Por su parte, Ron y Harry reían ante el comentario.

Pues fíjate que no. Hoy he decidido hacer una tregua con los imbéciles más grande que haya parido esta tierra. Porqué? Porque tengo que entregarte esto a ti, Patil dice que no tiene espacio, obviamente, Pansy está en esto por bromear, puesto que ya insultó a más de uno, y McMillan, si es posible, me cae peor que ustedes – dijo Malfoy, y Ron lo miró extrañado.

Estás borracho verdad? – preguntó Hermione, con la misma mueca que Ron tenía en su cara, que compartía con Harry a la vez.

No, toma, pero eso sí, no oses tocar mi mano – Malfoy le entregó un papel tan blanco como el nácar, y Hermione lo abrió, un tanto dudosa, pero Harry se lo arrancó de las manos.

No pensarás que dejaré que insultes a mi ami… quieres ser parte del grupo de teatro??? Esto sí que está bueno! – Harry tuvo que agarrarse de las costillas para no desternillarse, antes de pasarle el papel a Ron, quien tuvo la misma reacción – no sabía esas tendencias tuyas querido draquis, tu, con pantys pegadas… qué visión! Eso hay que verlo! – los dos amigos no aguantaban la risa. No obstante, Draco los observaba como a unas cucarachas, y Hermione no compartía la risa.

Ahí lo tienes. Que no se diga que no colaboro con el colegio…

Malfoy… no tengo más plazas ya, díselo a tus amigos, por si estuviesen interesados – Esas frases fueron solemnes, de tregua (Ron y Harry aún reían).

Lo dudo – Sin decir más, y sin abandonar su papel de niño altanero y caprichoso, se perdió de vista (Ron y Harry seguían riendo)

Pronto… pron… to – Ron no terminaba de hablar, le dolía el estómago, y Harry se había sentado, para ver si así la vibración causada por la risa se calmaba un poco. Los ojos de ambos chorreaban de tantas lágrimas de risa – lo veremos exclamando…

Oh romeo, mi amado romeo! Soy tu Julieta, tómame! – prosiguió Harry, casi hipando, tomando la mano de Ron, tembloroso de tanto reír.

Ginny Weasley hizo acto de aparición, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ante el trío, dos de los cuales reían desenfrenadamente y otra miraba a los burlones con cierto reproche.

De qué se ríen estos dos? – preguntó feliz – se declararon su amor homosexual? – añadió, al ver que Harry tenía agarrado a Ron por la mano derecha.

Pues de idioteces, porque son unos inmaduros, eso es lo que son – refunfuñó Hermione, asegurando su cartera y dirigiéndose hacia la clase de pociones, con el rostro arrugado. – y puede ser, en este mundo lo que sobran son gustos y colores – agregó, mirando las manos de ambos. Su actitud hizo que la risa de sus mejores amigos se detuviera un poco, y que Harry soltara a Ron.

Y a ésta qué? – volvió a preguntar Ginny, intrigada.

No lo sé, parece que ahora le ha dado por defender a los slytherins – comentó Harry, levantándose del suelo, sacudiendo sus partes traseras, y ayudando a Ron a levantarse.

Es extraño, porqué Malfoy querría estar en el grupo de teatro? – se preguntó Ron a sí mismo, y la boca de la pelirroja se entreabrió un poco.

Quiere estar en el grupo de teatro? – eso cayó como una bofetada al cachete de la pelirroja - Y eso???

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Eso es todo por hoy – dijo con desprecio Snape, cerrando todos los frascos y limpiando con desdén lo que alumnos "torpes e inútiles" habían dejado regado. – como los gryffindors no pierden la costumbre de ser cochinos, he de bajarle 10 puntos a su casa. Y recuerden entregarme el informe acerca de los aguijones del billywig, para la semana que viene, tres pergaminos, sin reproches señor Finnigan – la cara del golpeador estaba arrugada. Qué viejo para imbécil "sin reproches señor Finnigan" al diablo.

Profesor… - Hermione levantó la mano – no sé si sabe lo del grupo de teatro, pero..

No hace falta que diga más Granger, ya sé que el colegio autorizó tal estupidez, y también sé que tendrán que salir media hora antes, todos los miércoles y viernes, de mis clases. – Los ojos del profesor rodaron, y no permitió que Hermione dijese una palabra más, y ésta se sintió satisfecha, ofendida, ciertamente, pero satisfecha.

Muy bien, entonces me retiro – dijo, y esta vez que el profesor el que no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Ron y Harry aprovecharon para tratar de seguirla, pero la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

Hasta donde sé, ustedes no están en esa idiotez. Una muestra de inteligencia de lo cual, sinceramente, no los creía capaces. Así que aquí se quedan. – Ron y Harry vibraron de rabia. Ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer en lo que salieran de allí: Unirse al grupo de teatro (por más tonto que les parecía a ambos, por salvarse de media hora de pociones dos días y de las demás materias que tocaban cada lunes, miércoles y viernes, bien que valía la pena…)

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Bueno, como ya todos saben, ese es el grupo de teatro – dijo nerviosamente Ernie, mientras que Hannah lo tomaba del hombro, dándole ánimos. En eso, la puerta del salón de transformaciones que se hallaba en el quinto piso se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando a un lado el intento del chico de hablar frente a tantas chicas que pocas veces había visto. – Hermione! Al fin llegaste! – comentó con calma, respirando profundo. Hannah frunció el ceño.

Disculpen… somos tantas chicas? Podríamos hacer una especie de monólogo… necesitamos más chicos! – fue lo primero que dijo ella, echando los libros a un lado, sorprendiendo a todos. La "matada" Hermione había dejado sus libros así no más?

Hace pocos minutos Malfoy apareció por aquí, pretendiendo que lo dejáramos pasar – comentó Terry Boot.

Y porqué no lo dejaron pasar???? – reprochó Hermione – él es parte del grupo de teatro.

QUÉ??? – Fue la pregunta general del grupo. Todos se habían quedado pasmados.

Eso es imposible, imposible Granger – dijo Zacharías Smith, con ese aire de desdén y desconfianza que tanto lo caracterizaba.

No, no es imposible, es inaceptable, que no es lo mismo – prosiguió una chica Ravenclaw, de nombre Annie Ambrogue

Ni es imposible ni es inaceptable. Mírense! Somos como 15 chicas y no más cuatro chicos! La idea es que por lo menos hallan 10 chicos y 15 chicas!

Y de dónde los sacarás??? – la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe, y esta vez la que se quedó como roca sólida fue Hermione.

Ustedes qué hacen aquí? – quiso saber, muy sorprendida, al ver a unos sudorosos Harry y Ron en la entrada.

Dinos que podemos estar, por favor, por favor… - suplicaron, agarrándole las manos, olvidando por completo que no estaban solos, y desatando una risilla entre todos.

Qué? Pero si hace poco…

Hemos cambiado de opinión, queremos ver si es cierto todo eso que dices de que es maravilloso y todo el cuento… - respondió Ron, intentando no verla a la cara, al igual que Harry

Porqué no me miran? – su mirada suspicaz se hizo sobre ellos – no pretenderán entrar aquí solo para librarse de las clases verdad???.

Bingo! Había acertado, en el medio, su flecha. Su arco no había fallado.

No! – gritaron a la vez, demasiado rápido y demasiado mentiroso como para ser verdad.

No permitiré que entren si no harán nada!

Pero Hermione… hace poco dijiste que necesitábamos chicos… y creo que si ellos entran serían dos menos… - comentó Padma Patil, viendo a Ron de reojo.

No! No no no! No lo acepto! Suéltenme! Es que odio cuando hacen eso! No entrarán! – dijo decidida, safándose de sus manos. Ellos se miraron y sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Les hubiese parecido demasiado sencillo entrar? No. Sabían que la agudeza de Hermione era amplia.

Bueno, está bien. Si no quieres, pues nos vamos. Luego no andes diciendo que no te apoyamos en tus proyectos eh! – dijo Harry, mirando a Ron, e intentando contener la risa.

Si es cierto, mira que uno viene, para que sientas que tus amigos están contigo, y zás! Qué pasa? La chica piensa que son unos gusanos rastreros que solo la apoyan por librarse de Snape... digo, de las clases… - la risilla en la sala se hizo más fuerte, y Hermione se mordió el labio. No los veía, solo los oía. Por el contrario, más de una chica veía la expresión en sus rostros, pero no decían nada. Cómo hacerlo? Si Potter y Weasley entraban en el grupo de teatro, este valdría más la pena. Los dos amigos se acercaron hasta la puerta, inclusive la abrieron. Ya estaban afuera, erguidos, pero con un ligero ceño. Hermione no los detendría? Rayos!

Chicos! No! – Hermione pisó fuertemente, y se dirigió a la puerta – regresen! Está bien, entren!

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Creo que hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Escribo a mi propia soledad, mientras que Arjona está de fondo, lo admito, pero espero y aspiro que alguien lo lea, y tal vez, se ría de mis penas.

"**Olvidarte es lo que espero, para renovar mi vida. Harto de seguir soñando, con la posibilidad, de que un día por error, o pura curiosidad, le preguntes a un amigo… por mis huesos"**

Linda frase verdad?, si, lo creo… amigo Arjona, no sabes cuánto influyes en mi.

_Isabel Rada_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**


	3. reacciones

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Una nublosa mañana de sábado fue la que hizo despertar a Hermione Granger. Vaya que quedarse hasta tarde trabajando no era lo mejor del mundo, no porque no se aprendiese, sino porque definitivamente las ojeras no eran algo fácil de controlar luego de un acumulado de años. Gracias a Merlín que existía la magia!. Con un movimiento de varita, un una poción alisante para el cabello, se miró en el espejo y, como todos los días, salió radiante de la habitación.

-Ronald Weasley! – sonó la voz de Ginny, en frente de su hermano, el cual no podía aguantar la risa – no me parece nada gracioso! Pero para nada! Luna no es ninguna lunática!

-Vamos Gin… todos saben que le digo así por cariño… - se defendió él, con unos aretes azul eléctrico del tamaño de calderos en sus manos – además, no se supone que está de cumpleaños? Algo tenemos que regalarle!

-No! Va a parecer una psicópata con eso colgándole de las orejas!

-Claro que no! Combina con los colores de su casa! Es más! Mira nuestro ingenio! – Ron tocó los aretes con la varita, y de inmediato empezaron a brillar, con un destello gris bastante repulsivo.

-Dame acá eso! No puedo creer que seas tan básico! – chilló Ginny, arrancando los aretes de la mano derecha de su hermano – patán, eso es lo que eres, un tonto chico que solo piensa… - Ginny salió despotricando contra su hermano de la sala común, y hermione puso cara de "qué?"

-Olvídalo, es solo que está un poco sensible… - se explicó Harry, estirándose y mirando de repente a Ron – a qué hora bajaremos al campo?

-Pues no lo sé… puede que sea..

-Tal vez a la tarde? – preguntó con autoridad Hermione, mirándolos de una forma que ellos aún no sabían si definir como "rabia" o "escepticismo"

-Um…. No, estaría lleno, no vamos a perder la mañana…

-Perder la mañana???!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó Hermione – Se supone que hoy es la primera clase de teatro! No puede ser que se les haya olvidado! Se supone que están interesados!

-Que hoy qué? Pero hermione!!!! – empezó a quejarse Ron, pero Harry le dio un codazo por debajo de la mesa en la que estaban sentados…

-No pensamos que fuese tan temprano. Creíamos que era en la tarde, tranquila – Harry miró a Ron con ganas de matarlo.

-Ah! Pues así está bien. Nos vamos juntos al Gran Comedor?

-No… digo, es que primero tenemos que cuadrar lo del quidditch…

-Pero eso pueden hacerlo allá abajo… - Hermione arqueó una ceja, y Ron pensó rápido

-Pero a ti te aburren nuestras conversaciones de quidditch herms, nos lo has dicho un millón de veces…

-Eso es cierto… bueno, nos vemos allá abajo… - Hermione no estaba del todo convencida, pero qué más daba? Chicos!. Salió de la sala común, y Harry agarró a Ron por el brazo.

-Acaso te volviste loco? Pretendes que se de cuenta de que lo único que queremos es evitar a Snape????

-No! Es solo que eso me da asco Harry, por Merlín! Teatro, TEATRO! En mi vida he hecho eso, y si lo hice, debí estar bajo los efectos del imperios, es lo más asqueroso que hay en este planeta! – chilló Ron, con la respiración agitada. Harry asentía.

-Lo sé, a mí de pequeño me obligaron a estar en una obra en el colegio, ya sabes, y fue un desastre total, era un árbol….

-Debió ser frustrante…

-Un poco….

-Y aún así tienes ganas de quedarte?

-Si. Todo menos aguantar que snape con su nariz de cerdo y peluca barata nos baje puntos por "tener la camisa mal arreglada" o bien porque "está sentado en una posición incorrecta"… - los ojos de Harry echaban chispas, y esta vez el que asentía como un autómata era Ron.

-Tienes razón... mejor vamos y terminemos con esto de una buena vez. Tal vez en esta ocasión yo sea el árbol y tu una ardilla, o qué se yo!...

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Buenos días! – saludó con ánimo una profesora que había sido contratad exclusivamente para dar clases a los alumnos que pertenecían al nuevo grupo de teatro de Hogwarts – Mi nombre es…

-Nymphadora Tonks! – gritaron con entusiasmo Hermione y Ginny – qué haces aquí!

-Pues… digamos que yo seré su nueva profesora de teatro – dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tu?????? – preguntaron Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione, en lo que la chica asentía.

-Sí, así es…

-No eres una aurora? – preguntó Luna, risueña como siempre.

-Si… se supone que lo soy. También estoy aquí para guiarlos, para enseñarles algunos trucos que el ministerio me ha encargado, pero…

La puerta dio paso a unos ojos despectivos y un tanto apagados que miraron dentro del lugar con cierto desdén, y el silencio se hizo dentro de la habitación.

-Deseas algo Malfoy? – preguntó Tonks, un tanto sorprendida de ver allí al sangre limpia cuyo destino ya estaba marcado.

-No, ya lo tengo.

-Disculpa?

-Me refiero a que ya pertenezco a este "grupo", así que ya está hecho. – sin inmutarse por la expresión de Tonks entró y se paró en una esquina, permitiendo que unos mechones platinados cayeran en su cara y dos ravenclaws suspiraran directamente.

-Que tu qué? – Tonks miró sin pérdida de tiempo al trío, el cual lo único que hizo fue poner cara de "no lo sé" – pero… tu? – No cabía en sí la idea de tal cosa.

-Si, yo, Draco Malfoy, hay algún problema con eso? O es que acaso se me prohibirá unirme a un grupo de mi propio colegio por el hecho de ser un slytherin sangre limpia hijo de uno de los magos más importantes e influyentes de este mundo?

-Olvidaste decir malvado – puntualizó Ron, con rabia.

-Cállate Weasley, que no estoy hablando contigo.

-Pues empecemos por allí – aclaró Tonks, sin poder creerlo aún – nada de peleas, nada de ironías, nada de sarcasmo en mi clase. Malfoy, si quieres estar aquí, pues bienvenido seas, pero a la primera que hagas algo desagradable, estás fuera, lo mismo ocurrirá si me entero que estás aquí como espía y no por voluntad propia, recuerda que no solo soy una simple maestra – en ese momento la mujer demostró que no solo era cabello morado o fucsia y una nariz de cerdo mutable genial. Su aire de grandeza y poder pudo ser sentido por todos sus nuevos alumnos, los cuales lo único que hicieron fue mirarla con cierto toque de admiración – ah! Y ciertamente optaré por llamarte Draco, que es tu primer nombre, estás de acuerdo?

Draco miró de cabeza a pies a Tonks, y luego de meditar algo más de un segundo, asintió.

Luego de eso, y de un silencio aplastante por parte de todos, Tonks recuperó su sonrisa de siempre y rompió el hielo.

-Bueno! Pero quiten esas caras! Miren que no es tan malo! Un slytherin… vaya vaya… gryffindors, ravenclaws, hufflepuffs y siquiera un slytherin en la primera obra de Hogwarts… es interesante!, así que empezaremos por lo básico, necesito que me digan quiénes son, qué aspiran y qué hacen.

De nuevo un silencio se hizo en la sala, solo que esta vez era de curiosidad. Qué profesora era aquella??? Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron, y no pudieron menos de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Qué esperan? Acaso es necesario decirles que pueden sentarse? Claro, en el suelo por ahora, porque como verán, no hay sillas..

-Para algo debe servir este palito no? – preguntó con desdén Zacharías, alzando la varita, y Ron tuvo que cerrar el puño fuertemente para evitar insultarlo.

-Pues sí! Lo lamento, a veces olvido que existe – se disculpó la profesora, y haciendo una floritura con la varita, aparecieron de la nada y de un destello azul hermoso veinte sillas, todas de color bronce y pequeñas – ahora sí, tomen asiento – su ánimo contagió a todos los de la sala, los cuales tomaron asiento, uno por uno, y dividiéndose según sus casas – no no no! Así no! Vamos! Mézclense! Ahora somos uno solo, no cuatro! – indicó Tonks, sin dar tiempo a reacciones, sino simplemente moviendo las sillas a su antojo. Al final quedaron así, más o menos:

Harry- Ernie – Hannah – Padma – Luna – Ron – Ginny – Zacharías – Michael – Terry – Lavender – Parvati – Hermione – Draco (el resto se había olvidado o simplemente había optado por descansar y no ir más nunca).

-Perfecto! Somos 14 exactamente! Entonces.. esto como que está demás… - señaló a las otras 6 sillas y las hizo desaparecer con otro movimiento de varita, el cual, luego de un ligero "pum", dejó solo una pequeña humareda, y luego, la nada. – Muy bien! Pueden empezar… sean breves, ya luego nos iremos conociendo, empecemos por… Luna Lovegood? Ese es tu nombre completo?

-Si señorita

-No me digas así! Solo llámame… Tonks… advierto, quien actúe con formalidades, llegue tarde o me interrumpa puede irse saliendo, entendido?

Un asentimiento general le indicó que todo estaba claro. Sonrió y miró a Luna.

-Y bien?

-Oh! Disculpe.. digo, disculpa, soy Luna Lovegood, aspiro ser la próxima directora del Quisquilloso, siempre estoy leyendo los nuevos reportajes de las revistas y buscando animales poco apreciados por el mundo mágico.

-Muy bien! Muy bien! Pero para la próxima, levántate antes de hablar vale?, el siguiente!

-Ronald Weasley, bueno ya me conoces, quiero ser auror, y juego quidditch.

-Ginevra Weasley, quiero ser una aurora y… siempre estoy con mis hermanos Fred y George en la invención de nuevas bromas.

-Zacharías Smith… - "un idiota de lo mejor, hago estupideces" susurró Ron, y Tonks le reprochó con la mirada – quiero ser el próximo jefe del departamento de accidentes y leo mucho.

-Michael Corner, cazador de la selección de Inglaterra, cazador de mi casa.

-Terry Boot, sanadora, perfecciono pociones.

-Lavender Brown, una diseñadora de modas grandiosa, cuido de mi aspecto.

-Parvati patil, comparto los ideales de mi amiga.

-Hermione Granger, sanadora, me instruyo.

-Draco Malfoy, no se los diré, perfecciono mis poderes como mago

-Harry Potter, auror, me preparo para matar a Voldemort – un silencio un poco aplastante se hizo, pero los que quedaban continuaron… - bromeo… - un respiro se hizo, en general.

-Ernie McMillan, profesor de estudios muggles, leo mucho.

-Padma Patil. Reportera del profeta. Colecciono todo tipo de reportajes de relevancia internacional.

-Muy bien! Vaya que son breves! – exclamó Tonks, meneando la varita en su mano y haciendo que un haz de luz púrpura girara en la punta de su varita – me parece que se parecen mucho, me refiero, hay reporteros, aurores, diseñadoras y sanadores en lo general, excepto por Draco, que no quiso compartir sus sueños, por lo que le pediré que se retire de la sala, y no regrese sino hasta cuando esté dispuesto a abrirse un poco más al grupo – dirigió su varita a la puerta, la cual se abrió de par en par – y con respecto a mí..

-No pienso moverme de aquí – replicó Draco, sentado en la silla.

-Perfecto… Mobilicorpus! – exclamó Tonks, y el cuerpo de Malfoy fue a dar al pasillo, haciendo un sonoro golpe, tras lo que se cerró la puerta – con respecto a mis ideales, pues creo que ya todos los conocen… - la puerta se vino abajo, y un Draco Malfoy con el ceño fruncido apareció, un poco lleno de polvo.

-No voy a permitir que una chiquilla como tu me saque del lugar en el que quiero estar – le gritó, y en eso Hermione se levantó del asiento, seguida por Harry y Ron.

-Y yo no te permitiré que arruines la ilusión de 13 chicos, entendiste? Si es tan difícil para el señor hurón entender que debe abrirse aquí, pues fácilmente puede retirarse y no volver más! – Tonks tenía su varita firme en la mano, puesto que los dos altaneros y orgullosos adolescentes estaban mirándose frente a frente, con la varita dirigiéndose a cada uno de ellos.

-Lo lamento sangre sucia, pero..

-No le llames sangre sucia! – gritó Ron, y Harry lo agarró por los hombros, causando que Ginny se levantara de golpe y unos aretes de color azul se salieran de su bolsillo izquierdo. Claro, sin que ella siquiera lo notase.

-Baja tu varita imbécil! Acaso no ves que la idea de esto es unificar…

-Qué lindos! Ginny! Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños? – preguntó Luna, fuera de todo lugar, y colocándose unos aretes azules que brillaban escandalosamente en sus orejas. Ginny Weasley no pudo menos que quedarse pasmada, y Harry y Ron se miraron, y se echaron a reír sonoramente, al igual que todo el salón. Hermione no bajaba la guardia, y Draco tampoco, pero no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la visión que siguió a continuación. Luna se puso completamente azul, y en su frente aparecieron las palabras "Luna, Lunática, sé siempre tan Luna, Lunática!" en colores amarillentos y plateados. Ginny aún no se reponía de la sorpresa, pero en lo que Luna se echó a reír sentándose de golpe en su asiento, giró su mirada de leona unos 45 grados, quedando en la mirada gris y de serpiente de Draco Malfoy, y sonriendo abiertamente tras la risa de su amiga, retiró la mirada, sintiendo cómo un algo extraño la recorría de arriba abajo.

-No! Nada que ver! Eso tiene el sello Weasley – Potter por todos lados! – respondió Harry, sentándose para tomar aire (n/a: eso es necesario a veces, lo digo por experiencia) – solo que la señorita no quería que te los entregásemos, pasamos alrededor de una semana en su construcción.

-Tu y Ron habéis hecho esto para mi?

-Claro! Aunque la idea fue de Harry, yo escogí los colores…

Un salto magistral por parte de Luna Lovegood hacia los brazos de pelirrojo hizo que este, en principio, la atajase para evitar que se quebrara los dientes contra el piso, y en segunda, se colocase como un tomate tras el beso tierno aplicado por la rubia en su mejilla derecha

+ Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Qué día! Merlín qué día! Me duele hasta la pestaña nº 34 del ojo derecho ubicado a no se cuántos centímetros de mi barbilla! – comentó Dean, haciendo sonar sus huesos con bastante ruido – y pensar que ahora hay que hacer los problemas mandados por el amargue de Snape y la práctica de encantamiento fidelius.. pareciera que nunca fuese a acabar este día! – dicho esto, la puerta de la sala común dio paso a unos bastante cansados Harry, Ron, hermione, ginny, lavender y parvati.

-Porqué no habéis asistido a la práctica! Ingratos! Y miren que los esperamos! – reprocharon Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Dennis Creevey y Andrew Kirke, mirando directamente al buscador, el guardián capitán y a la cazadora.

-Lo sentimos! – se excusó Ron – pero es que estábamos..

-En la ridiculez de teatro, lo sabemos, pero eso no quiere decir que abandonen algo importante por un juego de chicas!.

-Andrew! Cuida tu boca! – reprochó Hermione – esto no volverá a ocurrir, según sé, tienen práctica de quidditch en las mañanas, no en las tardes, casi todos los días, pues bien, hablaré con Tonks para que nuestros ensayos sean de 5:30 a 9, estáis felices?

-Pues si lo dice la prefecta y seguramente premio anual, pues claro!

-Más les vale no?... – comentó Ginny, y todos se echaron a reír – vaya día el que hemos tenido verdad hermanito???

-Cállate – le rugió Ron, apenadísimo…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

El grisáceo día domingo de la semana siguiente, agarró a todos por sorpresa. Aún no sabían en qué momento la semana les había pasado por encima, y mucho menos en qué momento habían aprendido a utilizar partes de su cuerpo que ignoraban por completo, así como a usar ciertos encantamientos que parecían o muy tontos, o realmente complicados de hacer….

-Draco!!!! – llamó con aprehensión Pansy Parkinson, excesivamente maquillada para la hora que era: 9 AM.

-Qué quieres? – preguntó él, con un poco de fastidio, con un poco de interés.

-Hoy no irás en la noche a la ridiculez esa verdad? Tenemos toda una semana sin divertirnos – sonrió pícaramente, y Draco sonrió, no sabía si era por lástima, o por picardía mutua…

-Pues lo lamento pansy, pero hoy también nos toca, porqué crees que leo esto? – señaló el libro que tenía en la mano, que colocaba "encantamientos ingeniosos"

-Pues… porque alguien que desconozco por completo ha poseído tu cuerpo? – sugirió ella, sin poder creer que su amor leyera tal cosa – esa lectura se ve odiosa! Además, el título no es muy ingenioso que digamos.

-Pero es útil, sobretodo para aquello a lo que los muggles llaman "trucos" – sin decir una palabra más, movió su mano ligeramente, y al segundo, tenía la mochila de Pansy en la mano.

-Cómo lo hiciste?! – preguntó ella, asombrada de que no haya empleado su varita.

-El qué? – preguntó el platinado como si nada, absorbiéndose de nuevo en su lectura.

-El… olvídalo, ya después me lo explicarás… - con las cejas arqueadas y un poco de polvo rebosándole en el cuello; la pelirrubia salió de la sala común.

-Bah… definitivo, tendré que decidirme entre la lástima y la atracción – comentó para sí mismo un cruel Draco Malfoy…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-DOMINGO! DOMINGO! DELETREA CONMIGO, D-O-M-I-N-G-O! – Gritó con todo lo que le permitían sus pulmones Ronald Weasley, aún con el pijama puesto y el cabello revuelto, a una radiante y estudiosa Hermione Granger.

-D o m i n g o – siguió ella, sin inmutarse – ya lo hice, ahora qué?.

-Me exasperas! – Ron estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos – por favor Hermione, vamos al lago, vamos al salón que tanto adoras, entiéndase teatro o encantamientos, vamos a hacer una visita guiada al despacho de dumbledore a lis chicos de primero, pero no vayas a la biblioteca! Hoy es DOMINGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Y qué? Nunca es tarde o temprano para aprender un poco más!

-Aprender un poco…. – ron respiró, intentando calmarse – un poco más! Te conoces de memoria las estanterías! Sabes dónde se encuentra cada libro, cada tomo! Todo lo sabes! Todo lo conoces! Nada está oculto para ti! Y tu me dices que nunca es tarde para aprender más!

-Eso no es cierto! – chilló Hermione – no me conozco la biblioteca de pies a cabeza!

-Hermione… dónde puedo conseguir información acerca de los nogtails, el encantamiento Gubraith y acerca del mago que ha creado el patronus más grande de todos los tiempos? – preguntó Harry Potter, bajando las escaleras, y decidido a apoyar a su amigo en la firme decisión de hacer hermione evitar la biblioteca siquiera por un día.

-Pasillo nº 2, estantería cuatro, tomo 3, pasillo nº 5, estantería a la derecha, cerca de la ventana… - empezó a canturrear ella, tapando luego su boca al ver que revelaba que lo que decía su amigo sí era cierto – está bien! Pero qué quieren que haga? – Hermione se cruzó de brazos, y Harry y Ron se miraron maliciosamente. Hacía días que querían hacerlo…

-Vamos al patio – propuso Ron. Harry se dio media vuelta.

-Para qué?

-No lo sé, vamos al patio – insistió Ron, acercándose al cuadro de la dama gorda. – allá vemos qué hacemos, te parece?

-Pero Ron… y a ti que te pasa? – Hermione miró a Harry, que estaba de espalda a ambos, asomado en la ventana.

-Nada… solo quería confirmar algo, ya está listo – miró de reojo a Ron, con una mirada que expresaba claramente "no"

-Um…. Mejor vamos a otro lado, acompáñanos al campo! – cambió de ideal repentinamente Ron, y Hermione, aparte de cerrar más el nudo hecho con sus brazos, frunció el ceño.

-No pienso ir a verlos volando como unos desquiciados mientras me aburro. Mejor vamos al patio, me llevo unos libros, y si quieren, después se van – no era una proposición, era una imposición, y Harry y Ron alzaron los hombros.

-Como quieras…

-Siempre y cuando no estés en la endemoniada biblioteca… - terminó Ron, al tiempo que el retrato se cerraba, feliz de que el invierno se acercase.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Para dónde va? – le preguntó en voz baja Pansy a Michael, el cual se encogió de brazos, al ver que Draco subía de tres en tres los escalones hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, con prisa.

-No lo sé, lo único que hace es murmurar y cosas por el estilo. No es raro que esté leyendo, pero ahora lo hace frenéticamente.

-Eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que aquellos dos – pansy miró a Crabbe y a Goyle, los cuales parecían perdidos – no están con él. Se los prohibió, terminantemente.

-Y no le has preguntado porqué?

-Claro que lo he hecho imbécil, por quién me tomas?

-No lo sé…

-Cállate, me dijo que simplemente lo aburrían. Así de sencillo. Que no los quería cerca, y eso fue lo mismo que les dijo a ellos.

-Por eso es que parecen mascotas de Blaise?

-Exactamente.

-Draco! – llamó Pansy, en lo que el rubio hizo acto de aparición – a dónde vas?

-No es tu asunto – tajó Draco, viéndose en el espejo de la sala común, el cual tenía una serpiente plateada por marco

-Qué carácter! No olvides que hoy tenemos práctica

-No seas imbécil Murray, es que me crees imbécil, como tu? – agredió Draco, tomando un libro de su pequeña biblioteca.

-Draco! Qué rayos pasa contigo? – chilló Pansy, dando varias zancadas, para ponerse a la altura del joven – últimamente estás demasiado hiriente, hasta para ser tu!

-No me digas? Es que se te olvida quién será el primer mortífago estudiante de Hogwarts, luego de mi señor?

-No, sé perfectamente que eres tu…

-Entonces no pretenderás que los trate con cariño y ternura, verdad? – alejándola de sí, y volando hasta la salida, Draco se perdió de vista. Pansy sobó su brazo derecho, el cual había sido lastimado inconscientemente por el chico.

-Vamos a seguirlo – determinó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Qué? Acaso estás loca? Nos descubre y nos mata!

-Hazme el favor de recoger tus plumas, y sígueme.

-Pero…

-Vamos! – le gritó a Michael, el cual, un tanto asustado, asintió.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Te parece lógico, Albus? – preguntó una asustada Minerva McGonagall al director, el cual miraba fijamente a uno de sus tantos aparatos de plata.

-Sí – fue lo que respondió, sin pestañear, y con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

-No lo sé… esos tres juntos… por Hermione no me preocupo, pero sabes también como yo que Harry y Ron no son tan tolerantes.

-Con él no son tolerantes, que no es lo mismo querida Minerva – puntualizó el director, y era más que lógico que la subdirectora no entendiese.

-Entonces???

-Ya lo verás. Recuerda lo que le avisamos la semana pasada. Además, nada más perfecto para lo que nos hemos planteado, nada…

-Pero…

-Recuerdas que acordamos sacarlo de allí así fuese a la fuerza? Pues creo que esta última no tendrá que ser empleada – la sonrisa se esbozó por completo.

-No me gusta como hablas…

-No es que no te guste como hablo Minerva, es que piénsalo un segundo… - la voz calmada y tranquila de Dumbledore no se inmutó, pero bien que lo hizo Fawkes en su pilar – si Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley intentan matarse a hechizos, Hermione Granger no los dejará. A los dos últimos los pondrá en su sitio, y al primero se enfrentará, y los dos sabemos…

-Que ninguno de los dos peleará.

-Exactamente. Y si no puede contra el enemigo…

-Se les unirá… eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó de nuevo, esta vez horrorizada.

-Puede ser….

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Mueve tu enorme trasero! – le espetó Pansy a un miedoso Michael Murray, mientras el chico chasqueaba con la boca a cada respiro.

-Sabes que nos matará

Dieron vuelta a una esquina, escondiéndose detrás de un pilar para evitar ser visto.

-Sabes que estás loca…

Caminaron un poco más a prisa, para dónde iba?

-Si nos descubre te echaré la culpa.

-DEMONIOS MICHAEL PUEDES HACER EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE? – Estalló Pansy, o mejor dicho, chilló, y luego se tapó la boca y se pegó contra la pared, al tiempo que agarraba al moreno y hacía lo mismo, para que no los viesen. Escuchaba con agudeza, deseando matar al imbécil que tenía enfrente, que no era otra cosa que una máquina de ruidos. Luego de unos tres minutos, se asomó y vio que no había nada. – ESTÁS FELIZ? ESTÁS ALEGRE? POR TU CULPA PERDIMOS SU RASTRO! – Dijo al borde del colapso la ojiazul, y murray se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que no es algo que merezca la pena morir…

-Morir? Que merezca la pena morir? Puedes irte a ma… sabes qué? Púdrete – terminó, y acto seguido, se dio media vuelta, el dirección al baño de chicas, para poder decir improperios con todo el gusto.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Lo ven? Esto es muy…

-Aburrido – finalizó Ron la frase de Hermione, la cual estaba sentada al pie de un árbol muy grande, cubriéndose con su sombra, al tiempo que Harry y Ron jugaban con el agua templada del lago – no entiendo porqué quieres estar aquí, habiendo cientos de lugares mucho más divertidos, verdad Harry? – Su amigo se quedó de piedra, y miró a la castaña. Luego lo miró a él. No que va, si respondía que si, la primera se enojaría, y si decía que no, el otro al agua lo echaría. Ni modo. A quedarse callado y seguir haciendo ondas con el dedo índice.

-Lo ves? Harry acuerda que no es aburrido. – dijo la chica, cerrando el gran libro de Aritmancia Moderna que tenía entre las manos.

-No contestó nada, que es muy diferente.

-Eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo contigo

-Mucho menos que lo haga contigo.

-Ya va… - comenzó Harry – la idea de no contestar era que no discutieran, de todas maneras lo emplean? Qué vida! – Los dos se quedaron mudos. Desde cuando Harry hablaba así?. Hasta él mismo lo notó, y se echó a reír, para luego tenderse en la fría hierba, frente al cielo – bah!, olvídenlo, creo que es la presión.

-No te hace nada bien – comentó Ron, acercándose y tocándole la frente.

-Pues a mi me parece que sí, habla muy bien.

-Yo hablo bien Herms.

-Pero esto rimó, y sonó lindo.

-Hermione…

-En serio, si tu supieras, en la edad media…

-Hermione…

-Todos los caballeros… qué te pasa Ron? Porqué tienes esa cara? – parecía que al pelirrojo le hubiesen arrancado un vello de la espalda…

-Hermione… creo que quieren hablar contigo – trató de disimular su desagrado el ojiverde, pero no pudo, así que se puso de pie y miró fijamente – qué rayos haces aquí?

-Como dijiste, Potty, quiero hablar con Granger – Hermione al escuchar esa voz también se puso de pie, siendo la tercera, puesto que Ron había sido el primero (puede que por lo del vello…)

-Y qué quieres hablar tu conmigo? – quiso saber ella, muy sorprendida de no haber escuchado un "sangre sucia"

-Ya te lo dije y no pienso repetirlo, puedes seguirme, por favor? – Esas palabras llegaron al oído de Hermione como una bofetada, pero no dolorosa, sino como las empleadas por los amigos para hacer reaccionar a un frenético.

-Cómo?, disculpa Malfoy, desde cuando Hermione pasó a ser una chica y dejó de ser una sangre sucia para ti? – Interrogó Ron, con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía el croquis de un país. Harry, por su parte, escuchaba atento. Si él no se metía con Hermione, él no se metía con él, así de simple.

-Disculpa… comadreja – Draco arqueó una ceja y luego la bajó, como si analizara lo que iba a decir – no hablo contigo, a menos que te creas una… Granger.

-Malfoy!

-No pienso decirlo una vez más, Granger? – Draco miró a Hermione, y ella, tras unos segundos expectantes e inquietantes para sus amigos, asintió. – muy bien, vamos…

-Tu no vas a ningún lado – Harry tomó a Hermione por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él, quien frunció el ceño.

-Harry, suéltame.

-No lo haré

-Harry, suéltame.

-No lo haré, estás loca? O es que no reconoces a Malfoy de frente?

-Harry… suéltame – La voz de Hermione no era de petición, era de orden, y Ron no sabía si decirle a Harry que la soltara, por la mirada peligrosa que tenía, u ovacionarlo por su atrevimiento.

-Si vas con éste, nosotros vamos contigo, pero sola, ni lo pienses – Harry miró a Draco despectivamente, y no movió un centímetro del antebrazo de su amiga.

-Y tu ni pienses que a estas alturas de la vida vas a decirme qué hacer Harry Potter, así que suéltame, ya – Hermione contra Harry, castaño contra verde…

-Harry… - comenzó Ron. Ya había tomado una decisión. Apreciaba más la vida de su amigo que tres días de silencio mutuo, que es lo que tendrían ellos dos por lo que haría – déjala – le indicó y al apretón que mantenía Harry al brazo de Hermione se le unió la mano de Ron, la cual temblaba un poco – está bastante grandecita como para saber lo que hace.

-Ron…

-Harry, déjala ya, vámonos – Ron hizo presión, y Harry desistió. Se cruzó de brazos, y se fue, sin decir una palabra, y sin seguir a Ron, el cual quedó frente a Hermione y a Draco.

-Ron, dile a Harry que… lo siento – dijo Hermione, consciente de sus palabras.

-No señor… yo no… - "haré nada" iba a decir, pero como no estaban solos… - tardaré en decírselo, y tú asegúrate de… cuidarte, cualquier cosa un grito y estamos allí al segundo siguiente – _o quizá deba decir, estaré_…. Por su parte, Malfoy sonrió irónicamente. Vaya que tenía protección aquella "chica".

Ron miró en dirección a Harry, y se fijó, claramente, que se había ido a la cabaña de Hagrid, uno de sus lugares preferidos, muy luchado con su propia casa, Grimmauld Place y el campo de quidditch. Como no lo vio a simple vista, negó con la cabeza, y cuando miró en dirección a Hermione, ya no estaba.

-Genial, dejen a pelirrojo solo y sin amigos… - bufó, y se fue en dirección a la cabaña, pero un perfume familiar lo hizo reaccionar ante su frustración, y una mano en su hombro derecho le hizo detenerse, así como sentirse confundido. Se dio la vuelta, y su boca se abrió ligeramente. – Tu?

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Muy bien…. Creo que hasta aquí, el segunda capítulo está bien. Por ahora, me siento satisfecha con lo que he escrito, aunque asumo que no es lo que deseo… solo estoy… satisfecha. Empecemos pues, con las canciones, que es lo más hermoso que puede haber en este mundo, luego de la naturaleza viva. Pronto se incluirá esta primera pieza a la historia, solo que no expresaré con quién la emplearé, claro, ya tengo la idea….

**.Bar. .Ricardo Arjona.**

Olor a nicotina mesas cojas

Comandas de tequila luces rojas

Tertulias que se olvidan cuando llega

La maldita resaca.

Meseras con billetes en la blusa

Trincheras de una luz semi difusa

Que les quita la cara a los que esconden

Secretos personales

El bar es un hotel de medio pelo

que le cura el desconsuelo

a los que no saben qué hacer con el desvelo

Como yo…

Papeles por debajo de la mesa

Cócteles que te alivian la tristeza

Canciones como dagas en el pecho de la melancolía

Historias que no van a ningún lado

Glorias de un pasado tan pasado

Y mis sueños merodeando suicidados

En la vieja tarima

Yo llevo aquí metido media vida

Y sigo solo y sin salida

Recordando todas las putas noches

Y ahí se sentaba ella

Y ahí se enamoró de mí

Ahí mientras cantaba pintaba en servilletas mensajes subversivos mientras él la sujetaba

Y ahí se sentaba ella

Y ahí se enamoró de mí

Ahí en esa silla ella

Un día se aburrió de mí

Dolores se llamaba qué ironía

Dolores no buscaba compañía

Que le durara más que el after show y el sudor del camerino

Se unió a los delirios del trasnoche

Se alió a los colirios y al derroche

Y yo quien bauticé de amor lo que era compañía

Jamás vimos la luna porque el bar nunca nos hizo recordar que afuera el mundo continuaba sin nosotros

Porque ahí se sentaba ella

Ahí se enamoró de mí

Ahí mientras cantaba pintaba en servilletas mensajes subversivos mientras él la sujetaba

ahí se sentaba ella

Ahí se enamoró de mí

Ahí en esa silla ella

Un día se aburrió de mí

Se me acabó el carisma si me vieras

Mi voz ya no es la misma si me oyeras

La noche es una puta divertida pero cobra factura

Me fumo otro cigarro y la mañana

Me opaca como barro en la ventana

Y vuelvo como siempre

A recordar

Ahí se sentaba ella

Y ahí se enamoró de mí

Ahí en esa silla ella

Un día se aburrió de mí

Un jueves decidió no regresar

Y no existe noche en este bar

Que yo no cante esta canción

Por si regresa.

Isabel Rada


	4. en clase de teatro

-Qué quieres hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia? – la educación de Hermione estaba presente, pero no podía negar que la presencia del rubio no era algo que la pusiera de buen humor.

-Mira esto – le indicó, y le mostró un libro un tanto grueso. Hermione, dudosa, extendió la mano y lo cogió

-Qué es esto? – preguntó, sin siquiera ver la portada

-Un libro, pensé que eras la bruja más "inteligente" de nuestro curso.

-Te agradezco que dejes las ironías para otro momento, simplemente respóndeme.

-Es mi proposición para el grupito, así de sencillo – inquirió él, y Hermione arqueó una ceja – qué? Nunca has visto un libro?

-No seas estúpido Malfoy, claro que los he visto, y de todo tipo, solo que me sorprende que tu, el "príncipe" de slytherin, te intereses por esto – insistía en no darle la vuelta.

-No solo soy un príncipe, como bien acabas de decir, sino que también leo, y mucho, y quiero que sea esta obra, entiendes? – _Qué altanería! _Pensó Hermione, conteniéndose para no gritarle que se pudriera en el infierno. Respiró profundo, y lo que hizo fue plantarle cara de duda.

-Pues no lo sé. Yo también tengo una en mente, y puedo apostar mil veces que es mejor que la tuya – Era increíble que estuviesen manteniendo una conversación "civilizada", por lo menos no había adjetivos como "sangre sucia" o "hurón"

-En serio? – el rubio se cruzó de brazos y fue él el que arqueó una ceja – no lo creo. Allí la tienes, si te da la gana, la lees, y si no, pues la decretas como la obra y listo, de todos modos será esa, y ya, me voy… - _empieza a apestarme estar contigo_ diría, pero no… - me esperan – terminó, y sin despedirse (gracias Merlín!) se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

_Mejor que la mía, ja! Eso me gustaría verlo. Dudo mucho que siquiera le llegue a los tobillos a mi obra. Pobre Malfoy, aunque qué tramará? No es que me fíe mucho de él…._

Hermione pensaba en silencio, tirada en su cama.

_De qué tratará? Seguramente es un chico superpoderoso con una familia rica hasta los dientes que se convierte en el rey del universo, convirtiendo a los demás en sus súbditos y cosas por el estilo. Y por supuesto, él tendría que ser el protagonista, sin incluir a una o un co protagonista, porque toda la gloria tiene que ser de él. Pero qué rayos hace él metido en todo esto, si lo que menos le interesa son cosas "muggles" como lo es el teatro… de qué tratará???_

Miró con mucha curiosidad el libro que había colocado de revés en la pequeña biblioteca que había adherido al pie de su cama (estaba en la orilla, puesto que lo había lanzado sin mucho cuidado)

_Bah! Cuando me provoque será que lea la historia del "chico hermoso y millonario, y por supuesto, superior a los demás que se hizo el rey del universo". Harry! Por Dios! Me he olvidado de él! Y de Ron!..._

Hermione se levantó repentinamente y se sentó de golpe en la cama.

_Ay! Pero qué coraje! Qué rayos le dio a Harry? Ese ataque! Lo esperaba de Ron, pero no de él. Demonios, y lo peor del caso es que tendré que disculparme por mis palabrotas… pero y qué esperaba? No tengo cinco años! Ya ya ya, deja de molestar conciencia, ya voy…_

Se colocó bien los zapatos y salió corriendo hacia abajo, sin percatarse de que en su carrera el libro de Malfoy cayó del lugar en el que estaba, quedando al frente de su cama.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Tocó una y otra vez la puerta. De nuevo la educación al ataque. Se olvidó de que existía y le dio un ligero empujón a la puerta. Nada. Todo estaba vacío, a excepción de unos ronquidos que no tardó en reconocer como los de Neville Longbottom, gran amigo y actual novio de Ginny Weasley. Ladeando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo como cualquiera ante la presencia de un niño grande, cerró la puerta con cuidado…

-Ey! Así que espiando a Neville eh? Te he pillado! – dijo eufórico Dean Thomas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con éstas de un tono azulado repugnante.

-Qué te ha pasado en las orejas? Pareces billywig! – expresó Hermione, haciendo "shh" para que bajase el tono de la voz.

-Bah! Ese no se despierta ni que una marcha de soldados le pase por encima o le baile en el pecho, y pues estábamos bromeando con la tarea de pociones, he aquí el resultado – se haló las orejas y volvió a reír – buscas a Ron y a Harry?

-Pues sí…

-Qué raro… no sé dónde están, aunque creo haber visto a Harry en los lados del Bosque… siempre buscando problemas – fingió sermonear, y sin tardarse más, se metió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que hermione la había abierto. Volvió a chirriar – y chao, es que tengo mucho que hacer, si los veo les aviso, vale?

-Vale. – Hermione bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón. Al demonio Harry Potter. Ya lo había buscado, y no lo había encontrado, porqué darse dolores de cabeza?

_Porque tú lo provocaste todo al irte con Malfoy, así de simple_

No.. no debía oír… estúpida conciencia… Lavender y Parvati cruzaron la sala como un cohete, veloces. Movieron las manos en modo de saludo, y ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

_No es justo que tenga que ir hasta no sé donde porque al señor potter no le da la gana de que a mi me de la gana de saber qué rayos quiere el señor malfoy_

_Y tampoco es justo que le hayas dicho lo que le dijiste_

_Bla bla bla, déjame tranquila_

_No puede ser posible que insistas en quedarte aquí como si nada. Si a Voldemort se le pega la gana de entra a Hogwarts y matarlo, te sentirás culpable por dejarle solo._

_No lo haré, es imposible que Voldemort entre aquí, además, cuenta con Ron_

_Contigo no?_

_Claro, pero…_

-Hermione… de dónde sacaste esto? – preguntó con voz en cuello Parvati, desde el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo, y Hermione caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras. Se quedó pasmada al ver que Parvati tenía en sus manos su libro preferido muggle.

-De dónde lo sacaste? – repitió tontamente Hermione, subiendo.

-Yo? Estaba tirado en el piso, verdad Lavender? – inquirió, y un "si" forzoso sonó desde el baño. Hermione llegó hasta su nivel y estiró la mano, pidiendo su devolución. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que era el mismo título, mismo autor, pero diferente carátula. Ella no recordaba haberle ningún tipo de accesorio o letra en plateado, mucho menos en latín, y eso era lo que brillaba en la parte trasera del libro, o por lo menos eso era lo que se notaba, cuando Parvati se lo entregó. Como su cara dejó mostrar a extrañeza, Parvati hizo la pregunta de rigor. – es tuyo?

-Sí – respondió inmediatamente ella, aunque era más que obvio que estaba mintiendo. – debí dejarlo tirado por accidente.

-En el suelo? – suspicacia atrapaba los ojos de la pelinegra.

-Sí, es que estoy muy distraída… gracias por rescatarlo, quería leerlo.

-Y por eso lo dejaste allí? – se notaba que no estaba convencida, pero en lo que Hermione asintió no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

_Demonios… de dónde habrá salido este libro?_ – se preguntó internamente, al tiempo que volvía a la cómoda butaca, y cuando vio al propietario, cuyo nombre brillaba con fuerza en la primera página, se quedó muda, olvidando por unos momentos a Harry y a Ron

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Ya hombre… podrías respirar? – pidió Ron, al tiempo que miraba a un Harry Potter muy furioso, sentado en el mismo pilar en que el, seis años antes, habían preguntado a Hagrid por Fluffy.

-Yo no estoy molesto con Hermione – casi le ladró a su mejor amigo, y éste alzó las cejas

-No pero casi me muerdes, mira, se te cayó un colmillo – inquirió con ironía Ron, pero no funcionó, puesto que Harry no se echó a reír, como hubiese hecho antaño.

-Ya, entiendo – fue lo que dijo, no sin antes dejar perder su cabello rebelde entre las llamas de sus dedos, y dejar la vista fija en un punto inexacto del horizonte rojizo.

-Vamos Harry, no pretenderás que te crea eso de… 'Yo no estoy molesto con Hermione' – repuso Ron, sentándose al lado de su amigo – tienes una cara que aterraría al mismísimo Voldemort…

-Es que no estoy molesto con ella! – Harry se dio un golpe en la pierna, de la rabia, y luego se haló con ligera brutalidad los cabellos (cierto dramatismo…), al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia la entrada del busque prohibido. – en serio, no lo estoy… solo que me provocó reventar a Malfoy a maldiciones allí mismo.

-Entonces tu rabia es con Draco Malfoy, no con Hermione – razonó Ron, y Harry abrió los ojos para ver a su amigo.

-Desde cuando trabajas para corazón de bruja? – Harry estaba sorprendido de las palabras.

-Desde nunca, es que es algo de lógica – _fuera de mi mente…_ Ron se dijo eso a sí mismo cuando creyó oír un "si supiera" dentro de sí mismo. Definitivo, la presión de los EXTASIS no empezados más la presión del quidditch no iniciado eran patéticos para su cabeza – además, no veo porqué. Siempre hace lo que le parece más… asequible? Bueno, eso mismo, si quiere hacer algo, ni tu ni nadie se lo impedirán, deberías saber eso, yo lo aprendí a punta de golpes.

-Eso lo sé.. es que no me cuadra eso de que Malfoy primero entre en el grupito éste y luego quiera hablar con ella "a solas", no te parece que es medio ilógico? – Harry seguía temblando de la furia, solo que no sabía con exactitud el origen de tal rabia. Sí, su mejor amiga lo había dejado como un imbécil frente a su peor enemigo y se había ido con él, y eso qué?

-Medio no, completo, pero no podemos hacer nada. Además, si lo tenemos cerca, es más fácil vigilarlo, por eso no le di mucha importancia a que se fuera con Hermione, aunque claro, no es que se quedaron solos solos…. Siempre es bueno tener una de éstas a la mano – Ron sacó de su bolsillo una especia de alfiler transparente, que cobró color dorado al tiempo que los rayos del sol taciturno llegaron a su cabeza – lo ves? Fred y George son unos genios, se basaron en eso a lo que llamas todo el tiempo "micrónofos" – explicó Ron, al tiempo que lo colocaba en la mano de Harry – solo coloca la varita en él y sabrás lo que hablaron Hermione y Malfoy.

-Los espiaste?

-No, solo me aseguré de que ella estuviese segura. El problema de esto es que tiene una especie de encantamiento borrador de memoria, porque da la casualidad que no me acuerdo de qué hablaron, y no me mires así! – replicó el pelirrojo, al ver que Harry entornaba los ojos – es en serio! Seguro es algo así como un efecto secundario, ya sabes, está en período de prueba…

-Y cómo le dicen a esto? – Harry podía sentir la vibración loca de aquel diminuto objeto, casi quemando su mano de lo caliente que estaba.

-_Iinxones_ – respondió Ron, y se echó en la grama – aquí está más cómodo, porqué no te echas?

-No lo sé, no me agrada la idea de que Fang salga y me babee al verme tirado en el piso – no más de imaginarlo, Ron se paró, como una bala. Harry se echó a reír, y Ron sonrió. Harry, sin embargo, vio de reojo al "iinxon" que tenía en la mano. Lo haría o no?. Que va.. tendría que pensarlo muy bien, aunque no podía negar duda empezaba a correr por sus venas, al mismo compás y velocidad que curiosidad…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Qué te pasa Ginny? Estás como callada.. – comentó Hermione, al regresar al cuarto por un libro y ver a su amiga allí, acostada en su cama… con la vista en un punto inexacto del techo.

-Malfoy – dijo sin más ni más, y la castaña se sorprendió.

-Qué te hizo? – Hermione se sentó al pie de su propia cama

-Nada… ese es el punto Herms.. qué pretende? – Ginny se sentó y miró de frente a su mejor amiga – no me parece lógico que él, príncipe de las serpientes, quiera estar en algo tan muggle y a veces tonto como teatro… sabemos que Ron y Harry lo hacen por librarse de las clases, pero él? Tan envidioso con respecto a ti, tan altanero en cuestión de todo y tan orgulloso en cuestión de físico? No me cuadra… - Ginny hablaba con seguridad, y Hermione concordaba con lo que decía – qué es eso? – señaló al libro que tenía en la mano, y Hermione, un tanto temerosa, sacudió la cabeza.

-Vine a dejar esto… y a buscar un libro, pero ya que estás aquí puedo comentártelo… mira esto – Hermione le dio la vuelta, y el título "El Fantasma de la ópera" brillaba en plateado, con una serpiente dormida enroscada en una esquina – habías visto esto alguna vez?

-No

-Ese es el punto. Sabes quién me dio este libro como proposición para obra de teatro?

-Ernie?

-No

-Hannah?

-No

-Entonces?

-No tienes idea?, imagina… es completamente muggle su origen, osea, del libro, y alguien que no soporta a los muggles…

-Malfoy?????????? – Los ojos de la pelirroja se brotaron al ver que la castaña asentía. – y él??? Pero cómo!

-Esa es la pregunta del 10, no lo sé, lo que me desconcierta es que esta es la historia que tenía en mente… es muy linda y profesional y todo el cuento…

-De qué se trata?

-bueno… es la historia de….

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Draco! Dónde estabas! – reprochó Zabinni, con un tono que no gustó nada al capitán de quidditch – llevamos horas esperándote!

-Cállate – espetó él, y se metió en la ducha del equipo – estoy demasiado cansado como para oírte decir bobadas…

-Bobadas????????????? Te parece que llegar dos horas más tarde es una bobada????????? Estas pasado Malfoy! – le gritó, sin contar con que el slytherin sería capaz de salir como DIOS lo trajo a este mundo solo para poner las cosas en claro. No obstante, eso fue lo que hizo.

-Que sea la última vez que me reprochas algo, entendido Blaise? – amenazó, con la varita negra y larga justamente en la aorta del cuello del moreno – si no entendiste alguna parte, te doy clases cuando quieras – su voz, fría como el hielo, hizo temblar a Blaise

-No es necesario que uses la varita… - acotó Blaise, y un poco tembloroso, pero de la rabia, tocó la varita de Malfoy, la cual estaba hirviendo. La bajó, y Malfoy lo miró de frente. – mejor vete a quitar el jabón.

-No seas homosexual, quedó claro? – su voz no denotaba juego pero por ninguna esquina.

-Si

-Llegaré a la hora que me da la gana, y tu no me reprocharás, porque si me pusieron a mi como capitán fue por algo, cierto?

-Cierto

-Muy bien, ya puedes irte con Pansy, esta semana no estaré con ella – sus palabras eran tan huecas y tan duras que Zabinni prefirió retirarse. – Imbécil. Envidia pura es lo que destila su mirada…. – Draco regresó a la ducha, y empezó a tararear como un niño.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Me duele de todo… - se quejó Ronald Weasley, al tiempo que él y Harry Potter entraban en la sala común. El primero se tiró en una butaca, pero el segundo, muy distinto a lo que habría hecho el Harry Potter de quinto, se sentó en una de las mesas y se puso a escribir algo que Ron no supo diferenciar, pero, aún así, parecía como perdido. – qué te pasa? Y eso que haces las tareas?

-No estoy haciendo precisamente eso… - respondió Harry, afilando la punta de la pluma con los labios – estoy mandando… una carta – mojó la punta en el tintero y se dispuso a escribir – Hedwig tiene demasiado tiempo que no hace un viaje, así que la haré batir las alas. Creo que me lo agradecerá…

-Si tu lo dices.. Para quién?

-Qué cosa?

-La carta

-Para Remus… necesito.. un poco de consejo… - "_con estas cosas que tengo en el bolsillo_" completó en su mente, pero se contuvo, y se dio media vuelta, para empezar a escribir. Unos tres minutos de silencio un poco incómodo se hicieron, pero en ese momento Lavender y Parvati entraron, sonrientes, delante de unos aparentemente apenados Seamus y Dean.

-Qué os pasáis nobles caballeros? – jugueteó Lavender, al tiempo que alborotaba el cabello de Ron – porqué el silencio os invade de tan cruenta manera?

-Qué? – Ron se extrañó, y se acomodó en el asiento – porqué rayos hablas así?

-Porque dentro de poco vosotros tenéis que hablar de la misma manera, creemos que es de fácil comprensión… - continuó con el juego Parvati, y Dean hizo una mueca de asco. Al instante, sus orejas volvieron a ser azules. Seamus echó una carcajada memorable, y Parvati y Lavender se voltearon, al ver lo mismo que Seamus. Un moreno apenado, mirando fieramente a su mejor amigo y a sus amigas.

-Qué te pasa Dean?, porqué la cara? – preguntó Harry, más ido que sentado en la silla de la sala común.

-Pues porque estas chicas han inventado lo del siglo: cómo hacer que Dean Thomas demuestre su vergüenza.

-Vergüenza? Y de qué o qué? – quiso saber Ron, un poco más animado, acomodándose y escuchando con atención

-Pues… solo vergüenza si? – no quiso explicar más, o dar detalle alguno, y se perdió entre las escaleras.

-Esta chica… esta chica… - comentó Seamus, y Ron arqueó una ceja.

-Chica? Ese era Dean, no?

-Si, pero lo que pasa es que… ay ya va! – Lavender se agarró las costillas para no irse al suelo – espera! Es difícil, ay no puedo, va Parvi, díselo tu.

-Yo?

-Parvi? – preguntaron a la vez Ron y Parvati. La segunda reía como una esquizofrénica.

-Parvi, Parvati, osea yo… espera… - tomó una bocanada de aire puro, y casi dejó de reír, pero en lo que sus ojos cruzaron con los de Seamus, se fue de nuevo en risas.

-Uy y a qué debemos tanta alegría? – quiso saber una recién llegada Ginny Weasley, bajando de la habitación, acompañada por Hermione.

-Estas chicas… no entiendo lo que dicen, y tratar que Seamus hable… parece…

-Imposible – Terminó Harry, aún con la mirada perdida.

-Qué ocurre Seamus?

-Nada! Yo no puedo decir nada! Será para que me acribille… no que va, evitemos! – sin decir más, miró a sus amigas, las cuales asintieron, y los tres, sin dar signos de querer decir una palabra más, se perdieron.

-Qué o qué? – Quiso saber Hermione, con un signo de interrogación brillándole en la frente. Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Quién sabe… - terminó el pelirrojo, levantándose y estirándose de repente – saben qué? Yo tengo demasiado sueño… así que mejor… así que mejor… - no pudo aguantar un bosteza descomunal que se le apiñó en la garganta, así que lo liberó sin tanto pensar – yo me voy a acostar – culminó, y dicho y hecho, porque al poner un pie en las escaleras, se perdió sin decir adiós.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo a los minutos, puesto que Ginny notó que Hermione sentía ganas de ponerse a hacer tareas, como hacía cada vez que estaba molesta o triste, y se fue. Por su parte, el valiente Harry Potter, pertenecía más al mundo libre del pensamiento que a la propia silla en la que reposaba su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos quiso inmutarse a hablar, por el contrario, siguieron disimulando su presencia. Al cabo de uno minutos más…

-Lo hizo de nuevo verdad? – preguntó Hermione en voz alta, encogiéndose de hombros.

-El qué? – contestó Harry, tratando de fingir una voz normal. Ni qué decir que fracasó…

-Dejarnos solos para que arreglemos nuestros problemas – dijo hermione como quien comenta que el tiempo estaba helado.

-Um…

-Vamos Harry, sabes de qué hablo – _Ni que crea que voy a estarle jalando… _

-Pues, problema problema… creo que ninguno, claro, si no se toma en cuenta que Snape sigue vivo, por supuesto – _No voy a demostrar un solo fragmento de la rabia que tengo…_

-Ya veo, entonces puedo dar por asumido que todo está bien, y que el haberme ido con Malfoy e ignorar tu advertencia no es algo que haya herido al gran Harry Potter, o me equivoco? – _Bingo! Ves? Ves que si te afecta tonto? Bah! Asúmelo!_

-Claro. No me hirió. – _Solo que me provocó matarlo…_

-Perfecto. Ahora, me voy a dormir, puesto que todo está bien. Hasta mañana – _ah! Estúpido! Porqué tienes que ser tan orgulloso! En ese particular Ron parecía tener la batuta…!_ Sus voces eran irónicas, y el sonido de los de los pasos lentos y seguros de Hermione, a parte de sus respiraciones, era lo único que parecía audible en la sala común.

-Buenas noches – se despidió Harry, con el mismo tono _tonta… qué no entiende que lo único que quería era defenderla? Claro, lo mismo pasa con Ginny, la defiendo y cree que es un ataque de celos y se burla…_

-Buenas noches – _qué? Qué rayos esperas para gritarme? _– mañana en la mañana estaré todo el día en la biblioteca, necesitas algo? – _dime que sí y verás cómo te va…_

-Sí. Me gustaría que me buscases información acerca de Fréderick Chopin – respondió Harry, seguro de que no sabría de qué le hablaba. Si había algo que había aprendido con la señora Figg, era a apreciar esa música. _Recuerdos de la ironía? Ja! A ver qué me dices ahora, mal agradecida…_

-Perfecto. Si puedo salir a la Biblioteca de Londres, lo haré, por ahora, tendrás que esperarte, porque dudo mucho que ese pianista esté inscrito en los libros de la biblioteca del colegio. Adiós – _Bruto! Necio! Ay qué va!_

-Hermione… - empezó Harry, pero negó con la cabeza – Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

-Bien – Terminó ella, subiendo los últimos escalones.

_Si claro! Y después yo tengo la culpa!_ - pensaron los dos a la vez, molestos.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Buen día caballeros! A ver vacas! De pie! – exigía Dean, sonriente, y extrañamente, un tanto apenado. Quitó las sábanas de los cuerpos de Harry, Ron y Seamus, y luego se metió al baño – si están allí todavía para cuando salga, os desnudaré!

-Pervertido! – gritó Ron, como chica, y Harry se echó a reír. – qué le pasa a este? Últimamente está muy bromista… - comentó a Seamus, el cual, para asombro de Ron, tenía el entrecejo fruncido – qué te pasa?

-Nada… solo que… olvídalo – _No puedo hablar… no puedo hacerlo…_

-Seamus, qué ocurre? – quiso saber Harry, al ver que el chico no salía corriendo al baño de los chicos, sino que se embotaba los pies en sendos zapatos, se medio acomodaba el cabello y salía disparado – qué o qué?

-Quién sabe… así está desde hace una semana. – alzó la voz y la proyectó a la puerta del baño – y tu chico abusador, sal de allí antes de que cautive con mi voz! – chilló cual chica el pelirrojo, y Harry potter volvió a enrollarse entre las sábanas, muerto de risa, para ver qué haría el moreno.

-Oye! Dónde se metió Neville…

_Ya han pasado más de dos semanas y estamos igual, sin hablarnos. Solo lo necesario… cuánto más?_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Buenos días… - saludó Hermione, sentándose – hoy es sábado, no esperaba encontrarte aquí

-No eres la única a la que le gusta instruirse, Granger

-Para cuándo lo terminas?

-No lo sé. Creo que no es un tomo demasiado delgado que digamos. – comentó, mostrándole a la castaña que era el último tomo de Aritmancia Avanzada.

-Cierto. Bueno, cuando lo termines, por favor, me avisas.

-Como quieras, por cierto Granger, hoy Tonks ha decidido dar la clase un poco antes, avísale a tus amiguitos

-No hace falta la ironía

-No la empleo, es solo pan de cada día.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Óyeme Harry Potter! Qué no te dije que resolvieras ese asunto ayer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó Ron, colocándose al frente de Harry. Éste bufó, y se dio media vuelta, cruzado de brazos

-Yo no pienso perder mi tiempo. Hay demasiado que hacer y poco tiempo!

-Demonios! Si sigues así aplazaré todas mis materias!

-Y porqué rayos?

-Pues porque no puedo copiar a Hermione!

-Yo acaso te imposibilité de un brazo?

-No! Pero se supone que ando contigo, y si es así, no se acerca. Vamos! Arregla eso ya! Es por mi seguridad académica! Los ÉXTASIS!

-No me agrada la idea de humillarme ante Hermione, así que no lo haré. Punto y final… para dónde vas con tanta prisa Ginny? – Harry se desvió completamente del tema, al ver que la hermana menor del que le daba el sermón cruzaba como una flecha por su frente, llevando con sumo cuidado unos libros en la mano.

-Voy tarde! Y ustedes qué hacen allí parados? Qué no saben que dentro de 5 minutos empieza la clase?????????????

-Qué clase?

-ver si te actualizas ronnie! Teatro! Hoy empezamos de lleno! – dijo sin detenerse Ginny, siguiendo su camino.

-Si? Y porqué no nos avisaron? – gritó el pelirrojo.

-No será porque nos suspendieron?? – intervino Harry, más para sí que para Ron…

………………………………. Flash Back …………………………………………..

**-Ya basta! Harry y Ron, no se los vuelvo a advertir! – dijo una seria y molesta Nymphadora Tonks, al tiempo que Lavender, Parvati y Luna reían.**

**-Pero qué culpa tenemos nosotros de no tener los suficientes poderes como para invocar una llama púrpura? – preguntó cual niño inocente Ron, verdaderamente asqueado.**

**-Con emplear el incendio tendrían, par de inútiles – respondió Draco, apoyado en una pared, como cada vez que estaba molesto o aburrido**

**-Inútil es tu trasero malfoy! – explotó Harry. Tonks parecía a punto de gritar.**

**-Dios! Con ustedes no se puede! Es más! Se me van! Dos semanas me oyen? Dos semanas! Si siguen con ese comportamiento ridículo, os juro que no podrán volver jamás! – se expresó por fin, y Ron y Harry dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, sorprendidos.**

**-Nos echas?**

**-Si, eso hago!**

**-Creo que exageras!**

**-Exagero! Ahora resulta que exagero! A ver… provocan explosiones, no hacen lo que les pido, solo se ríen y comentan lo ridículo que es, vienen aquí solo para escapar de Severus, o de Snape, como quieran, desaprovechan el verdadero interés que tienen por esto! Así que pueden irse, pensarlo mejor, y dentro de dos semanas, si les apetece, regresan!**

**-Yo no pienso moverme de aquí y dejar… - "_a Hermione con este imbécil_" se suponía que iba a terminar Harry, pero…**

**-Que mi hermana siga aquí! A merced de este perro faldero! – culminó Ron, apuntando con la varita a la cabeza de Draco malfoy y dejando que su varita echara chispas blancas y nacaradas, de la rabia.**

**-Entonces tendrás que pensar muy bien en lo que haces si quieres de verdad cuidar de ella! Fuera! Fuera! Los dos!**

**-Pero nosotros entramos aquí por herms! No podemos dejarla sola en su proyecto! Verdad que no? – Ron buscó con la mirada el apoyo de Hermione. Ella, visiblemente dividida, abrió la boca.**

**-Puede que Ron se quede Tonks, puesto que ha puesto más empeño que el mismo Harry. Con respecto a ti Harry… es tu decisión, yo no puedo amparar y seguir permitiendo que estés aquí sin ponerle ganas, solo por escapar de medias horas que al final no empleas en nada. – _Toma eso! Sigues con tu ridiculez, pues allí tienes!_**

**-Momento! Si ellos se van, quienes se supone que darán la apertura con ambas varitas? – intervino Luna, con el cabello en una cola de caballo y la mirada chispeante.**

**-Ya veremos… ellos no son indispensables, aquí nadie lo es – siguió Draco, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios**

**-CÁLLATE! NO TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR! SI NO QUIERES MORIR, CÁLLATE! – Gritó Harry.**

**-Ya basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fuera FUERA! Y NO ME OBLIGUEN A UTILIZAR MI VARITA! – Terminó Tonks, utilizando su máxima potencia de voz. Harry y Ron, echando humo por las orejas, salieron, tirando la puerta y causando que esta se viniese abajo…**

** _Quién se cree que es? La reina? La que manda? Pues está muy equivocada! "es tu decisión, yo no puedo amparar y seguir permitiendo que estés aquí sin ponerle ganas, solo por escapar de medias horas que al final no empleas en nada" en nada! Mira que decir que lo gasto en nada! Estando allí, para apoyarla… pero bien, ahora volveré, y verá de lo que es capaz Harry Potter…_**

_**Sé sincero por favor, es más que obvio que no estás allí por ella. Ni tu ni Ron lo hacen**_

_**Claro que sí!**_

_**Pretendes mentirme a mi?**_

_**No**_

_**Qué bueno, sería como querer engañarte a ti, cosa estúpida, puesto que solo tu conoces tu verdad.**_

_**El profundo?**_

_**No, solo que cada cabeza es un mundo.**_

_**Y yo que no entendía a Remus cuando decía que todo el mundo tiene su pito fastidioso y personal….**_

_**Solo te hago sentar cabeza…**_

_**No gracias, para eso tengo a…**_

_**Hermione? Nada que ver, ahora, solo te tienes a ti mismo, y a Ron**_

_**Que ahora parece muy ocupado…**_

_**Con su bom bóm**_

_**No era lo que iba a decir!**_

_**Pensar, quizá?**_

_**Ah?**_

_**Piensas Potter, nada más…**_

…………………………………………. Fin del Flash Back …………………………………………………

-Pero sabes qué? Gracias Ginny, ahora podemos regresar. – terminó el ojiverde, convencido.

-Regresar? Debes estar bromeando…

-No. Vamos a regresar, y a demostrarle a Tonks y a Malfoy que no somos ningunos inútiles.

-Puntualicemos…. A mi no me gusta esa tontería, y a ti mucho menos…

-Pues resulta… - _que sí me gusta_ – que no voy a permitir que me echen de un sitio

-Y que Hermione esté sola con Malfoy

-O que él esté solo con Ginny, o bien con Luna…

-Tienes razón… no hay que permitirlo… además, estoy casi seguro que planea algo con su "amo", así que, vamos pues…

-Que ya sabemos dónde es.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Muy bien! Excelente! Qué tan difícil! Ja! Se ve genial! Ahora pueden apagarlas, creo que si Filch entra de nuevo aquí por equivocación se enfermará… - dijo divertida Tonks, mientras que la habitación en la que ensayaban estaba de un tono púrpura envidiable, proveniente de las varitas de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, al tiempo que dos bolas nacaradas brillaban en el techo, gracias a Ginny Weasley y a Luna Lovegood.

-Estaría genial! A ver si de una vez por todas nos deja en paz! – comentó con alegría Ernie, terminando su tanda de abdominales y ayudando a Lavender a que hiciera lo mismo

-Seguro que la gata del demonio que tiene se aparece y nos mata a rasguñazos – completó Parvati, la cual estaba empapada en sudor, junto con Luna y Michael Corner, apoyada en la pared, con la varita en la mano con la punta roja.

-Parvati… no digas malas palabras – criticó Zacharías, y todos lo vieron como a un bicho raro – es que me molesta.

-Y más te molestará nuestra presencia, apostamos – sentenció un serio Harry Potter y un aparentemente asqueado Ronald Weasley – buenas Tonks, ya han pasado dos semanas, las dos semanas impuestas, será que podemos… - los ojos del ojiverde se cruzaron con un par de miradas: Una castaña, sorprendida, y una gris, más anonadada aún, no obstante, no rompieron su lazo púrpura (Dios.. qué cosas las que se me ocurren…)

-Bueno… si he de serte sincera no te esperaba de regreso. Ni a ti, ni a Ron, tengo entendido que no les gusta esto – aseguró ella, con los brazos ligeramente en la cadera. – pero si quieren volver…

-Yo quiero hacerlo. Puedo? – esa pregunta estaba llena de puntas afiladas, exactamente dos.

-Harry… - comenzó Hermione, pero Draco Malfoy negó con la cabeza y Ron alzó una ceja.

-Qué ocurre Malfoy, ahora será que Hermione no puede hablar sin tu autorización?

-No queridísimo Weasley, es que si perdemos concentración esto (que se suponía deberían hacer tu y Potter) se nos va al demonio, entiéndase el fondo púrpura, que por cierto, los chiquillos no pudieron hacer!

-Ya basta – recomendó Harry, agarrando a Ron por el brazo derecho – no le des el gusto – le susurró, y luego miró a Tonks, a más nadie. – espero por tu decisión, por mi parte, me quedo – terminó el joven, y la mandíbula de Tonks se abrió, cual Harry antaño.

-Pues.. a ti te veo convencido, a Ron no tanto, pero ese no es el caso. Como verán, ya hemos avanzado mucho, y si entran, lo más seguro es que les toque trabajar fuera de las tablas, inclusive, puede que ninguno de los dos queden siquiera de extras.

-No me importa. Quiero estar aquí – insistió Harry, pero Ron negaba con la cabeza. – qué pasa?

-A mi no me gusta esto Harry. No, es definitivo, yo no me quedo – _no pienso estorbar, si he de conquistarla, lo haré a mi modo, al estilo Weasley, claro, si es que hacer el payaso todo el tiempo puede considerarse conquista…_

-Yo no te estoy obligando – aclaró Harry, sonriendo – Ronald Weasley, tu tienes poder de decisión, o es que porque el señor Potter es tu amigo debes hacer lo mismo que él?

-No, por supuesto que no – dijo con voz firme Ron – pero… Tonks, no hay manera de que me quede aquí pero sin necesidad de la cursilería? Me explico, y no me caigan encima par! – les explotó a Lavender, Padma y Parvati, que venían con tenedores de fuego en la mano (ya, exagerando de nuevo)

-Puede que la haya, pero tendrías que estar como un chinche a mí, puesto que tendría que enseñarte. Lo bueno? Aumentarás tu calificación en Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Pociones.

-Hecho!

-Ah! Con respecto a ti Harry… a la esquina. Si quieres regresar, tendrás que trabajar el doble, incluye el venir todas las noches a ponerte al día, aquí, a las 8, hasta las nueve, entendido? – Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron, pero podía más su orgullo y su temple que cualquier otra cosa, así que lo único que hizo fue asentir, y dirigirse a la esquina – empieza con cuatrocientos abdominales, entendido? – otro asentir por el chico – Ron, vamos, a mi oficina, ustedes chicos! Cinco minutos de receso inesperado! – Tonks y Ron se dirigieron a una especie de sala oculta con una puerta de abedul presente en la habitación, y lo primero que ocurrió fue una especie de reunión urgente por parte de las chicas.

-Bien, Harry está de vuelta. Eso es bueno por un lado, puesto que más bueno no puede estar, pero lo malo es que otra vez regresará el aire incómodo con él, Ron y Draco aquí, no os parece? – empezó Lavender, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

-Si… pero no tanto eso, a qué se habrá debido tanto empeño? – siguió Hannah, supuestamente agotada

-Eso tiene un solo nombre…

-Hermione Granger – prosiguió Ginny Weasley, interrumpiendo a Parvati – no hay que ser genios para darse cuenta…

-Que regresó para demostrarle que no le impedirá estar aquí, eso es todo – Zacharías metió sus narices

-No lo creo, son amigos no?

-Ernie!

-Qué?

-Es una reunión de chicas!

-Si, y qué? Luna está allá, embelesada con sus zarcillos que no se quita jamás

-Los azules?

-Esos mismos

-Eso es cosa de ella, no tienen que estar aquí!

-Y no podemos comentar también?

-Terry!

-Qué?

-Me has pisado!

-Qué desastre!

-Somos demasiados!

-Ay qué me harto! – Gritó Michael

-SILENCIO! DIJE RECREO NO GALLINERA! – Aclaró Tonks, desde su "¿despacho?"

-Hecho! – contestó Padma, y metió la cabeza en el círculo – ellos no van a destruir lo que hemos hecho

-Pobre Harry, lleva ya cincuenta

-Tonks se pasó, nosotros hacemos 150, casi lo puso a hacer el triple

-Es lo que se merece

-Vamos Zacharías, abre la bocota para decir cosas inteligentes, o si no, no la abras.

-O qué?

-Ya basta, Michael, Zacharías, salgan de aquí

-Pero…

-Ya qué, ya salió Tonks…

-Muy bien! Ahora, a lo que íbamos, primero, todos en el centro, tenemos cosas que aclarar…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

_Ya verás. Se dará cuenta que no todo el mundo tiene que hacer lo que se le pega la regalada gana. "Harry…" seguramente venía un "tu no puedes estar aquí, tu coeficiente intelectual no da ni para que te ates los zapatos"_

_Creo que exageras_

_Fuera de aquí!_

_Y cómo se supone que salgo?_

_De donde?_

_De ti!_

_A pues eso es cosa tuya, tu solo entraste! Dios… me duele todo, cuántos van?_

_285_

_Na… me falta menos de la mitad, y qué, será que le debo algo?_

_Cálmate, estás más que delirando_

_No deliro, Malfoy no tiene que estarme mirando_

_En ese caso, tampoco tendrían que hacerlo Lavender y Padma, y lo hacen, eso te molesta?_

_No, estoy acostumbrado_

_Ay! Perdón señor Potter, el alabado!_

_Agh! Déjame en paz!_

_Empiezas a desagradarme, tu no eres así_

_Pero qué quieres que haga? Que me eche a morir porque la bruja más inteligente…_

_Y hermosa y linda y tierna y perfecta!_

_Yo no iba a decir eso!_

_Perdón…_

_La bruja más inteligente y orgullosa…_

_Mira quien habla, patón de patas_

_Demonios! Contigo no se puede! Es mas…_

-Harry.. podrías parar ya? – Preguntó Ginny Weasley, sentándose a su lado con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-De qué? – respondió tontamente él, temblando y pareciendo un grifo de agua salada

-De esto. Créeme que me estoy hastiando. Tú y Hermione deberían hablarse ya.

-Ella te mandó a decir esto?

-No, nada que ver, lo sabe y me mata

-Entonces olvídalo, no lo haré…

-Pero es que nunca se habían peleado! Y es horrible! Inclusive el mismo Ron está de acuerdo.

-Ni que lo digas, parece un programa mal pagado

-Qué?

-Olvídalo

-Vamos Harry… no es tan difícil

-El qué?

-Decir… _lo siento_

-Pero yo no hice nada malo! – chilló el chico, contando mentalmente _348, 349…_

-Para ya! – Ginny lo detuvo con ambas manos y lo miró fijamente – Harry Potter, nadie más que yo puede decirte que esto te afecta, y mucho, mírate! Pareces un poseso! Estudios quidditch ahora esto… no tienes vida! Solo para ocuparte!

-No sé de qué rayos hablas..

-No me obligues a hacerlo…

-Qué cosa? Puedes irte Ginny, debes estar cansada… déjame terminar, me faltan solo 28

-Me sabe un comino lo que te falte o no, si no hablas con ella para el martes, lo haré yo

-Y en qué cambiará las cosas?

-En mucho. Yo, por lo menos, no quiero que termine siendo pareja del idiota de Malfoy, ahí te dejo esa – _QUÉ???????????????????????????_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Nada, eso es que está con esos tarados! – gritó Pansy, histérica, en su habitación – toda su vida parece girar en torno a eso. No más besos, no más abrazos, no más escapadas furtivas… Cuánto te odio Draco Malfoy!

-Ya cállate… empiezas a asquearme… - criticó Millicent, antaño horrible, ahora con un cuerpo envidiado por más de una – qué te cuesta chillarle en los oídos en vez de atormentarme a mi?

-Idiota! Qué no puedes entender que es desesperante?

-Y eso a mí qué? Tengo una cita con Michael dentro de dos horas, y por tu culpa no puedo concentrarme.

-Ja! Yo te estaré impidiendo actuar? Claro! Olvidaba que no puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez… a veces quisiera que Draco tampoco pudiese!

-Ay ya, me enfermas, primero la lechuza, luego esta bece…

-No se te ocurra decir nada! Millicent, de qué lechuza hablas?

-Pues de la que te dejó esa carta esta mañana, qué no la has visto??? Claro, si lo único que sabes hacer es despotricar como vaca… - chilló ella, cepillando si cabello con esmero

-Olvídalo, solo dime dónde está!

-A mi no me grites! Si estás faltada ese no es mi asunto!

-Millicent… habla!

-Como quieras, está en la camita de la señorita! En dónde más!

-Demonio de chica! – terminó Pansy, lanzándose a su cama adoselada con seda verde botella y extremadamente ordenada. Encima de ella, en el medio, brillaba un sobre negro. Solo de verlo, por su cuerpo pasó un choque de electricidad que hacía días que ansiaba. _Allí está, por fin, luego de tanta espera, aquí está…_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Por la garganta de Draco Malfoy corrió un líquido helado. Su cuello rotó unos cuantos grados, proporcionándole esa ligero masaje que lo hacía estar más cómodo. Así, acostado en su cama, única de la habitación, con sedas negras que lo hacían estar relajado, con un ligero rayo de luz que penetraba casi furtivo por la amplia ventana. Sí, eso era vida. Más aún cuando se lee con fervor algo que se desea con intensidad, al tiempo que se ingiere con calma un helado que hacía que sus cuerdas vocales estuviesen impecables y su aliento fuese delicioso y deseado. Un exhalo hizo que su pecho se alzara y bajara como un sube y bajas, y se dio media vuelta, quedando boca abajo. Tenía más de dos horas leyendo, no podía estar más tiempo encerrado porque los imbéciles de sus "amigos" preguntarían como chinches porqué esto y aquello… Algo hizo que su calma se fuese al rayo.

-Qué demonios! – gritó, al tiempo que algo espeso y de color amarillento / verdoso aterrizaba en su pantalón del uniforme. Enfurecido, por la irrupción tan ilógica y repentina, dio dos manotazos al aire, con mucha fuerza – Fuera de aquí! Fuera! Quién rayos permite que un pajarraco de estos entre en mi habitación! – Una lechuza muy pequeña, marrón, estaba volando de un lado a otra, indudablemente asustada, y con un sobre negro atado a la pata derecha, el cual hacía que el ave cabeceara del peso – LARGO! LARGO! – Espantó la serpiente, y el animal, aterrado, sin entregar la correspondencia, salió disparada – Genial! Lo que me faltaba! – dijo, mirando con rabia su pantalón. Una gran gracia de la pequeña lechuza brillaba con descaro descansando a tres centímetros de distancia de su rodilla, de arriba abajo. – Fregotego! – dijo con la voz echa una cueva – AHG!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritó, con los puños cerrados, y se lanzó de nuevo en la cama – al infierno! Si preguntan por mí, o peor, me preguntan qué hacía, los exploto con mi varita! – Dijo, y cogiendo el libro que no tenía más de cinco minutos, lo abrió y se intentó concentrar de nuevo. Había olvidado su helado, por lo cual este había desaparecido. No tenía más de tres minutos de haber agarrado el libro…

-DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Una voz chillona y que supo reconocer de inmediato lo hizo erizarse. La puerta se abrió de par en par y una radiante y aparentemente muy feliz Pansy Parkinson se lanzó en su cama, rompiendo con el ambiente de más o menos paz que había intentado conseguir lejos de toda esa gente.

-No hace falta que grites, no te lances, cierra la puerta, ordena tus ideas, y si quieres, te sales, tocas, y vuelves a entrar, cuando tengas el suficiente cerebro como para entender lo que tengo años diciéndote. **Toca antes de entrar**. – Esclareció Draco, dándose por vencido y tomando de nuevo aquella pose que arrancaba suspiros de cientos de chicas de Hogwarts

-Tan bello como siempre – halagó Pansy, con un sobre negro idéntico al que había visto hacía poco – mira! – se lo mostró con mucha alegría, y Draco vio doble

-Esa asquerosa paloma era tuya?

-Qué paloma? De qué hablas?? Bah! Eso no interesa! Es de Narcisa! Precisa nuestra presencia el próximo fin de semana! Para formalizar nuestro compromiso!! – Si antes sentía rabia, ahora había quedado como un caldero sin nada, vacío. Algo de eso debió notarse en su cara, porque al instante… - qué te pasó? Te pusiste pálido! Ay qué tierno! Todo es porque te alegras tanto como yo verdad? No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti! Y por mi! Amor! Se le lanzó encima y, sobre su cuerpo, le acarició los labios – No tienes idea de cómo he esperado ese momento. Desde el primer día que te vi, cuando teníamos 5 años, lo recuerdas?

-Ese día casi te rompo mi varita en el estómago porque me molestabas demasiado – acotó Draco, dejándose acariciar y respirando profundo. Después de todo, esa carta sí era para él. – qué dice la carta?

-Esta? – Pansy mostró el sobre más aún, y lo colocó en su pecho – dice las palabras más hermosas que he leído en toda mi vida, incluyendo tu primera nota, a los diez años.

-De verdad que tienes buena memoria – _si supieras que la escribí para ganar una apuesta, ahora no estuvieses haciendo esto…_

-Cómo olvidarlo – en ese momento, el monstruo Pansy Parkinson era una chica más, enamorada de su chico ideal. Con sus manos enlazadas en su cuello y sus labios rozando los de él, con ese aliento que tanto amaba, brillaba sin darse cuenta. – fueron demasiado tiernas "te espero en el parque. Si no vas, no comeré helado por una semana". Me pareció un gesto tierno!

-No seas tan exagerada…

-Eso decía… y lo sabes bien – Cogió la sábana y la colocó sobre ellos dos – pero ahora, necesitarás algo más que helado para salir del calor que te voy a causar – terminó con picardía, sacando una carcajada de Draco.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Qué te pasó? – preguntó Ginny, mirando a un Harry Potter empapado en sudor entrar a la sala común y lanzarse de manera descarada en la butaca más cómoda que encontró. Eran las 10 de la noche y apenas terminaba, de pensar en los deberes y en las prácticas de encantamientos y transformaciones le dolió la cabeza… La pelirroja tenía la pluma descansando en su oído derecho y miraba con frustración un pergamino viejo.

-Estoy muerto. Ya de verdad que veo doble. Tonks me explota… McGonagall se tomó muy a pecho lo encargado por Dumbledore, y las prácticas de quidditch me dejan cansado. Qué triste es mi vida.

-No digas eso… cómo vas con tonks, y porqué estás empapado?

-Te parece poco hacer mil abdominales, cuatrocientas flexiones y correr el campo de quidditch unas cuatro veces completo?

-No – Los ojos de ginny se desorbitaron. Porqué lo hacía trabajar tanto? – qué te ha dicho?

-Que si sigo así me pondré guapo y que todas las chicas morirán por ser mi pareja, eso es lo que dice – Harry se echó a reír, como si eso le importara – y me dice que tal vez pueda salir dos veces en la cosa esa que llama obra, como barrendero

-En serio es así de mala?

-Bueno no, me dice que para pelear contra Voldemort tengo que estar en buenas condiciones… qué tanto le haces a Ginny pergamino endemoniado?

-Tonto! – Ginny se echó a reír – es de defensa, me piden que diga la forma detallada de cómo vencer a un grindylow en casos extremos… - lo dijo con tal frustración que Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír escandalosamente. – de qué ratos te ríes?

-De ti. Pareces no recordar que hablas con Harry Potter, ven acá, te ayudo – Harry se corrió en la butaca y Ginny, sonriente, se sentó en donde se coloca el brazo (sí, lo admito, no me acuerdo de cómo se llama) – a ver, te parece una buena idea colocar como caso extremo estar debajo del agua? Que no puedas hablar y recuerdes el relashio a memoria pero que no salga?

-Pues.. si! La segunda prueba! Qué tonta! – Ginny sonrió aún más, e invocando su varita, se colocó a copiar – dime!

-Bueno, ya sabes, la cuestión de las branquialgas y todo eso, entonces, cuando estaba por la mitad más o menos, uno de esos bichos… - la entrada dio paso a una sonriente hermione granger, a la cual se le opacó ligeramente la sonrisa al ver a uno de sus amigos sonriendo, seguramente…

-Hola! Buenas noches! – saludó ella, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación…

-Buenas noches Ginny. Mañana te sigo ayudando va? Pero eso sí, imagínate cómo termina todo, o pregunta por allí, todo el mundo sabe eso, de todos modos, estaré pendiente – sonrió, e ignorando cualquier saludo o palabra dicha, se dirigió hasta las escaleras.

-Harry! Es domingo! – recordó Ginny, y Harry se encogió de hombros

-Ni que lo digas, estoy así por eso… - contestó con ironía, y se retiró a su habitación.

Una impactada y acertada hermione se sentó en la misma butaca, que ginny no había abandonado. Respiró profundo y encerró su cara entre sus manos.

-Si seguimos así creo que me voy a volver loca – le dijo a Ginny, la cual pensaba en lo que harry le había dicho.

-Si… pero el no va a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Yo tampoco

-Entonces te toca volverte loca.

-No! Tu puedes decirme! Cómo está? – pidió saber la castaña, y Ginny la observó por unos minutos – dime!

-Qué quieres que te diga en específico, si está triste o algo por el estilo por la separación que han tenido?

-Pues…

-No lo he visto afectado, aunque me parece que está mal. No da muestra de nada, hermione, por favor, deberías conocer a Harry Potter

-Lo imagino… - Hermione se mordió un labio, y jugueteó con su cabello – pero..

-Con respecto a lo del grupo, pues se está esforzando, realmente quiere quedar adentro, con un papel importante – _si te digo que pienso que lo hace para protegerte de malfoy, jamás hablarás con él_. – los entrenamientos con Minerva lo tienen realmente exhausto, algo más?

-No te ha dicho nada de mi repentina..

-Amistad con Malfoy? No, para nada.

-Ah… y ron donde está?

-No lo sé, salió de aquí hace rato y llegó hace poco, pero se fue directamente al cuarto, y volvió a bajar, yo subí, y no supe nunca si regresó o si se quedó afuera…

-Ya veo… bueno, necesitas ayuda con la tarea?

-La necesité, harry ya me ayudó, gracias – sonrió ella, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo – pero cuando necesite tu ayuda te la pediré, sale?

-Aja… - Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Ginny sonrió maquiavélicamente. _Lo lograré, que sea lo último que haga? Quizá, pero lo lograré…_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Harry… - comenzó McGonagall, con ese deje en la boca que dejaba bien claro que estaba molesta.

-Si! Ya lo sé profesora! Es tarde! Pero es que…

-No quiero excusas, en guardia.

-Está bien… - Harry respiró profundo, y se preparó.

-EXPELLIARMUS! – Gritó Minerva, pero Harry supo esquivarla sin siquiera abrir la boca – DESMAIUS!

-Finite incantatem! – respondió Harry, y los dos hechizos se chocaron y volaron

-IMPEDIMENTA!

-FINITE!

-FLIPENDO!

-DESMAIUS!

-ACCIO VARITA!

-PROTEGO!

-INCENDIO!

-GLACIUS! – Con cada palabra, era mayor la dificultad, y cuando vinieron a ver, el salón en el que estaban era solo humo, hollín y polvo.

-Muy bien – dijo McGonagall, luego de una hora de duro entrenamiento y de ver que Harry jadeaba – has mejorado mucho, pero recuerda…

-No emplees tanto el protego, defiéndete y ataca a la vez, lo sé.

-Excelente, para el miércoles quiero que lo apliques. Sigue leyendo

-He leído – _más que hermione este año…_

-Muy bien, por cierto, quiero decirte que he pensado seriamente que alguien me ayude, porque lo poco que te enseño es lo básico, necesitas ayuda que te haga sentir cómodo y menos presionado.

-Yo no…

-Harry, causo presión solo con mirar, no me digas que no. Quizá la clase que viene no esté yo sino esa persona que elegiré, estoy segura de que te agradará.

-Muy bien profesora, puedo retirarme?

-Claro… momento! Has estudiado para los EXTASIS?

-No.

-Harry…

-No he tenido tiempo!

-Pues ingéniatelas, dile a Hermione que te ayude a administrar el tiempo, ella es muy buena en eso

-Lo haré en lo que la vea – _primero muerto._

-Ahora sí puedes irte

-Gracias

-Una última cosa!

-Qué! – Harry respiró profundo. Si seguía allí llegaría tarde a la clase extra de estudios muggles a la que se había apuntado por terco y eso sí que no lo quería.

-Respira…

-Como diga…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Benjamín Franklin! – Respondió eufórica Hermione, luego de que Ernie fallara cuando le preguntaron quien era el padre de la maravillosa invención muggle de la electricidad. – pero no la inventó, la…

-Descubrió – terminó Harry, echando el bolso en el pupitre de la esquina – buenos días profesora, disculpe mi retraso, pero estaba…

-Con Minerva, lo sé, lo sé, toma asiento, muy bien, diez puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno… y como bien lo decían sus compañeros, el estadounidense Benjamín Franklin se hizo famoso en el mundo muggle por hacer posible de la nada a lo que ellos llaman electricidad…

_Bla bla bla… esta es la clase perfecta. A ve, qué me toca ahora? Cierto, más maldiciones perdonables… en mi vida había creído que existían cosas que te hacían cambiar de apariencia así no más. Bueno, te salvan y eso es lo bueno no? Qué tantas tonterías… tan fácil que sería ponerme a practicar y ya…_

_Hola!_

_Quién te convidó? _

_Convidar? Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con el club de encantamientos_

_Eso no es cierto_

_Mírala_

_A quién?_

_A la más inteligente_

_A la profesora? Es muy fea…_

_Sabes a quién me refiero, y no es nada fea._

_Bla bla bla..._

_Tienes idea de lo molesto que es eso?_

_Qué cosa?_

_El que digas todo el tiempo bla bla bla, insisto, mírala_

_Qué quieres que mire?_

_Como escribe_

_Pues como todo el mundo_

_No seas imbécil, voltea_

_Ay!_

Harry Potter giró el cuello de mala manera, y una mirada apagada y a la vez curiosa se atravesó en su camino. De inmediato se dio la vuelta, sintiendo algo bastante extraño dentro de sí, como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría.

_Qué rayos gané?_

_Comprobar lo que me decías_

_Yo no te estaba diciendo nada!_

_Claro que sí, pensabas que te estaba mirando, y adivina qué, soy tu…_

_Pensamiento molesto y pesado…_

_De qué hablas?_

_Olvídalo, voy a seguir practicando el Episkey_

_El qué?_

_Pareces un ignorante_

_Y tu tienes las ínfulas demasiado arriba, adiós, por cierto…_

_No me digas más nada._

-Harry! Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Ernie, quien tenía tiempo viendo al ojiverde y veía que parecía pelear consigo mismo. Él se sobresaltó, y notando que la clase lo miraba, se sintió apenado

-Nada… eh…, pensaba

-Agresivamente?

-No… es que…

+ Estabas distraído…

-No!

-De qué hablaba la profesora? – preguntó Padma Patil, y Harry buscó desesperado en el pizarrón. Bingo. Telégrafo

-De la historia de cómo los muggles se empezaron a comunicar o algo así. – Padma Miró a Hannah, sorprendida

-Cómo lo has podido resumir en tan cortas palabras?

-Es fácil, es en parte muggle, aunque no lo lleve en sus venas, como yo – respondió Hermione, mirando hacia todos lados menos a la esquina, donde estaba Harry. La profesora parecía demasiado ocupada como para prestarle atención a lo que decían: Se encargaba de hacer flotar una pieza entera que ponía "telégrafo" y como leyenda "Samuel Morse y Thomas Edison"

-Todavía no capto lo de esta comunicación, tan fácil que es usar a las lechuzas…

-Pero recuerda que corren el peligro de… - el timbre llegó y dio final a la clase, y todos se pararon como caballos. La profesora se puso de pie y anunció que no dejaría tarea porque estaba ocupada, así que la felicidad acrecentó. Harry se tardó a propósito en guardar sus cosas para salir de último, y de hecho, eso fue lo que logró.

Su morral pesaba un poco, qué extraño, pero no importaba. Se despidió de la profesora y fue con desgana hasta la salida, y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

_No puede ser… no…_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

La masa ya está tomando forma, y la historia tiene cada vez más sentido. Para mí? Quizá. Para ustedes?, puede ser. Por ahora, les dejo esta canción, que influirá, determinantemente, en lo que viene. Que les gustará?, puede ser, de nuevo. Me voy a escribir, adiós.

**A ti te estoy hablando a ti, a ti la que no escucha**

**A ti que con lo que te sobras me daría la luz para encender los días**

**A ti que juegas a ganarme cuando sabes bien que lo he perdido todo**

**A ti te estoy hablando a ti aunque te importe poco lo que estoy diciendo**

**A ti te estoy hablando, a ti, aunque es perder el tiempo**

**A ti que te pasó tan lejos el rigor del llanto y la melancolía**

**Si nunca dije la verdad fue porque la verdad siempre fue una mentira**

**A ti te estoy hablando, a ti, aunque te valga madre lo que estoy diciendo**

**A ti que te faltó el valor para pelear por ti**

**A ti que te consuelas con cubrir con bechamel las huellas de mis besos**

**A ti ya no te queda nada, a ti ya no te queda nada, nada**

**A ti que por despecho estás pensando con los pies**

**A ti que me dejaste solo incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía**

**A ti ya no te queda nada**

**A ti ya no te queda nada, nada**

**A ti te estoy hablando a ti, tan sorda y resignada**

**Tai que duermes con tu orgullo y te dejas tocar por tu rencor barato**

**A ti que te gusta ir de mártir repartiendo culpas que son solo tuyas**

**A ti te estoy hablando a ti porque no hay nadie más que entienda lo que digo**

**A ti que te faltó el valor para pelear por ti**

**A ti que te consuelas con cubrir con bechamel las huellas de mis besos**

**A ti ya no te queda nada, a ti ya no te queda nada, nada**

**A ti que por despecho estás pensando con los pies**

**A ti que me dejaste solo incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía**

**A ti ya no te queda nada**

**Y a mi me queda por lo menos este síndrome incurable de quererte tanto**

**A ti ya no te queda nada.**

**A ti que te faltó el valor para pelear por ti**

**A ti que te consuelas con cubrir con bechamel las huellas de mis besos**

**A ti ya no te queda nada, a ti ya no te queda nada, nada**

**A ti que por despecho estás pensando con los pies**

**A ti que me dejaste solo incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía**

**A ti ya no te queda nada.**

_**A ti. Ricardo Arjona.**_

Isabel Rada.


	5. malentendidos

_Dime que estoy soñando, dime que no está corriendo por mis venas unas ganas inoportunas de cerrar mis manos en el cuello de un idiota, vamos, necesito que me lo digas. Dónde demonios estás! Claro! Cuando necesito ayuda te vas a tomar el sol y me dejas aquí, temblando de la ira! Contéstame! Dime que es que estoy soñando!_

Harry Potter era ahora una estatua de hielo de las que adornan Beuxbatons en la etapa fría, entiéndase invierno. O puede que estuviese más fría, o más tiesa, cualquiera de dos. Su mandíbula se abrió lentamente, como si de repente una tira fina la halase hacia el suelo. El morral que cargaba de repente se hizo pesado, y parecía que le habían entrado millones de avispas en los oídos, y luego hubiesen tapado las entradas con unos tapones, porque lo único que oía era un zumbido atormentador. Todo lo demás pareció perder el color, solamente estaba frente a él esa escena, no podía estar viendo bien…

_Idiota! Qué no me oyes! Estoy hablando contigo! Necesito que me des signos de vida!_

_Yo, por lo menos, no quiero que termine siendo pareja del idiota de Malfoy, ahí te dejo esa_

_Idiota! Idiota una y mil veces! Yo no te pedí lo dicho por Ginny! Yo te pedí… un momento… novia de malfoy, pareja de malfoy, con malfoy, en malfoy, en los brazos de malfoy…_

Un puño cerrado nubló su mirada, pero supo que había dado el golpe indicado, ni importaba que el lente derecho estuviese hecho añicos ni que las alumnas y alumnas que de repente se habían vuelto invisibles fuesen tan palpables como la mirada de sorpresa y reproche que pesaba sobre su espalda

-Porqué demonios hiciste eso! – reprochó una voz de chica, bastante molesta.

-Acaso has perdido la cabeza, Potter? – Quiso saber el golpeado y golpeador, levantado y apoyado en la chica de la pregunta

-Demonios! Suéltala! Qué no te das cuenta! Eres una ciega! Rayos! – Parecía no organizar sus ideas, y de hecho, no lo hacía. Por sus venas solo corría un deseo inexplicable de golpear, golpear, y golpear, inclusive temió que hubiesen asesinado a los gemelos weasley y lo hubiesen poseído en ese momento, pero sabía, tan bien como que su cachete temblaba con furia y se inflaba como globo, que estaban en su tienda de artículos para broma, un exitazo total, según estadísticas no muy bien aceptadas por la señora Weasley.

-No la voy a soltar un demonio, quién te crees que eres!

-Está bien, que conste, tú te lo has buscado solito, ya verás lo que es comer mie…

-Harry! Dean! Ven acá! – Sintió como unas manos lo aprisionaban de repente, enlazándose con sus brazos y echándolo hacia atrás. No se tomó la molestia de darse la vuelta, solo supo que también le dio un manotazo fuerte y se le fue encima al otro, percatándose de no tocar un cabello de la implicada.

-No te vuelvas a acercar nunca más a ella me entendiste asqueroso mortífago? NUNCA MÁS! – Exigió sin derecho y con deber de amigo que le exigía su cuerpo, colocando su varita justo en el pecho del chico, el cual respiraba agitadamente, y lo miraba con desafío. Para especificar, de haber sido por Harry, ese punto exacto que tocaba su varita hubiese explotado, causando revuelo y una explosión que lo habría hecho sentir el más feliz del planeta. No obstante, sintió que algo se posaba en su pecho, un palito fino y caoba que temblaba ligeramente. Al subir la mirada, si antes era de hielo, de roca, ahora era de diamante.

-Te paras, te largas, piensas lo que haces, y después, si quieres, hablamos, ENTENDISTE? – Las palabras no daban pie a ningún tipo de duda o confusión. Unos cinco segundos de intercambio de flechas se suscitó, pero el aprisionado ahora libre se convirtió en preso de las manos del que antes era cautivo.

-Escúchame bien Potter, yo no sé que demonios es lo que te pasa, pero te juro que si vuelves a tocarme de esa manera, y apuntarme con tu varita de la misma manera, no la cuentas, ahora sí? – Ahora sí parecía un hombre. Y ella, hace rato que parecía una mujer. Qué le quedaba?, claro, aparte de hacer el ridículo frente a unos 20 alumnos que estaban boquiabiertos, contando al que lo había intentado detener en su arrebato de furia, quien estaba anonadado por la actitud de ella.

-Yo no… - empezó Harry, pero estaba tan cegado de la ira que lo único que hizo fue girar en sus talones, acomodarse la túnica y dar dos pasos largos. Sin embargo…

-Vamos a la enfermería – inquirió su amigo, tan sorprendido que no podía modular bien. Su mirada iba de un lado al otro. Un lado molesto, el otro confundido y a punto de explotar. Le tomó del hombro derecho, pero Harry se lo sacudió como se sacude una adolescente una pestosa cucaracha

-Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado, por lo menos, no a quitarme la pequeña marca que ha dejado ese imbécil en mi rostro – _pequeña? En mi rostro?_

-Harry! – Gritó la chica, pero ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que el ojiverde ya había cruzado la esquina y había arrancado a correr como alma que está posesa. – Harry! Qué rayos le pasa! – Preguntó estresada ella, y el amigo pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no sé que fue lo que vio, pero… Hermione, creo que no tuvo que haber sido lo más lindo del mundo, puesto que si hay un momento en que Harry parecía el mismo Voldemort, era este, o ese… ya ni sé cómo decirlo – estaba desconcertado, sí, como todos los demás que habían sentido como si una brisa huracanada los hubiese arrastrado y los hubiese devuelto a su posición original.

-Pero Ron! Es que parecía que quería matarlo! – chillo Hermione, comenzando a temblar imparablemente

-Y eso que! Desde cuando acá te interesa más lo que le pasa a Draco Malfoy, óyeme bien, DRACO MALFOY, a lo que le pasa a Harry Potter! Desde cuando! – preguntó Ron, y pareció contagiarse de la rabia que tenía el ojiverde, puesto que se fue de la misma manera, y Hermione quedó muy confusa.

_Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí?_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-No! Genial! Ahora puedo decir que oficialmente estás muerta para mí! – Bramó Harry Potter, lanzándose en su cama, luego de arrojar con furia su morral a una esquina del dormitorio.

-Harry, quién está muerta? – Preguntó Dean Thomas, el cual parecía asustado

-Nadie… ya sabes, yo aquí, molesto con McGonagall – fue lo primero que inventó. Esperaba…

-Porqué?

-Porque me hace trabajar de más – lo sabía, el porqué nunca falta.

-Ya veo… quieres estar solo o necesitas hablar con alguien?

-No, prefiero estar solo, gracias – Harry arqueó una ceja _"¿quieres estar solo o necesitas hablar con alguien?"_ qué clase de pregunta era esa?, lo ideal sería _"yo la sujeto y tu la golpeas"_ o algo por el estilo (tomando en cuenta que nunca lo haría, primero por ser una dama y luego por ser una bruja, se sintió estúpido pensando eso)…

-Bueno, entonces te dejo

-Si, muchas gracias, y si ves a Ron, le dices que quiero estar solo.

-Está bien, chao.

-Adiós

_Sí, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, porque si no sé perfectamente que va a venir y me va a decir de lo que se va a morir mi bisnieto._

_Hola!_

_A buena hora apareces, lárgate_

_Te apuesto que se sintió genial_

_Qué cosa?_

_No te hagas el loco_

_De qué rayos me estás hablando?_

_Pues de qué mas! De la semi paliza que le diste a Malfoy! Aunque…_

_Cállate, apareces nada más para darme dolores de cabeza…_

………………………………………………….. Flash Back ………………………………………………….

_**Lo asumo, me siento patético, pero y qué? No pienso dar mi brazo a torcer**_

_**Vamos Hermione, pareciera que estoy hablando con otra persona**_

_**Siempre he sido la misma**_

_**Solo que ahora pareces no escucharme**_

_**Solo guarda silencio por favor, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a ver si el tomo que tanto necesito de Aritmancia Avanzada está allí.**_

_**Deja ya eso! Pareces tonta! Por qué no te devuelves y le pides una disculpa? Es tu amigo!**_

_**No lo haré! Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces**_

_**Pero estás llorando**_

_**Yo no estoy llorando, acaso ves una lágrima fuera de mis ojos?**_

_**No**_

_**Entonces no estoy llorando**_

_**Si estás llorando, o es que no puedes escuchar tus propios gemidos?**_

_**Tengo gripe**_

_**Yo no voy a seguir insistiendo… pero vaya! Mira quien viene allí!**_

**-Malfoy… - empezó Hermione, y se quedó muda cuando el pelirrubio se le echó encima. Parecía cansado. – qué…. – "te pasa" seguía a continuación….**

**-Vamos Granger, solamente recíbeme en tus brazos, que es lo que necesito en este momento – Draco la abrazó tiernamente, y Hermione respondió, sin entender ni el principio ni el final del abrazo.**

**-Te sientes bien? – susurró Hermione, más anonadada que pisando el tercer pasillo de piso sexto.**

**-No quiero hablar de eso…. – Draco no suspiraba, no lloraba, no hacía nada, simplemente descansaba en el hombro irritado – por el bolso - de Hermione.**

**-Está bien… pero… porqué yo y no uno de tus amigos?**

**-Porque a ti no te interesa lo que tengo y nunca te interesó - _en cambio, a ella sí… eso es lo que hace la diferencia…_**

**Los presentes tuvieron una pequeña dislocación en sus mandíbulas. Draco Malfoy abrazando a Hermione Granger, en PÚBLICO? QUÉ LE ESTABA PASANDO AL MUNDO! PRIMERO LA VUELTA DE VOLDEMORT Y AHORA ESTO! ES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE FALTABA ERA QUE…**

**-Mira… - comentó una chica de segundo a su amigo, el cual negó con la cabeza al observar lo que la chica le había señalado – cuánto crees que tarde en echársele encima?**

**-No lo sé… pobre Potter, todo lo que le toca vivir, primero pierde a sus padres en manos del que no puede ser nombrado y ahora perderá a su chica en manos de uno de sus servidores**

**-Hermione… su chica?**

**-Claro! O es de él o es de Weasley, no te parece?**

**-Puede ser…**

**-Cállense! Miren! – chilló otra chica que escuchaba la conversación y al mismo tiempo veía la reacción de Harry Potter. Primero estático. Luego pálido. Luego rojo. Luego tembloroso. Luego Veloz. Luego implacable. Luego molesto. Luego Irritado. Luego confuso… - ay no! No quiero llegar a esa edad! Cómo puede cambiar al mismo tiempo de tantos sentimientos a la vez! Qué horrible! – dijo ella, aterrada…**

…………………………………………… Fin del Flash Back …………………………………………………

_**A ti te estoy hablando a ti, a ti la que no escucha**_

-Harry, estás bien? – quiso saber Ron, molesto.

_**A ti que con lo que te sobras me daría la luz para encender los días**_

-Claro que estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.

_**A ti que juegas a ganarme cuando sabes bien que lo he perdido todo**_

-Tenemos clase de Transformaciones.

_**A ti te estoy hablando a ti aunque te importe poco lo que estoy diciendo**_

-Qué se yo, dile a McGonagall que se me presentó un grave problema.

_**A ti te estoy hablando, a ti, aunque es perder el tiempo**_

-Y qué problema se supone que le diga, Harry Potter? – Ginny Weasley irrumpió en el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo, con el ceño fruncido y una extraña mirada de confusión.

_**A ti que te pasó tan lejos el rigor del llanto y la melancolía**_

-Ginny… ahorita no tengo tiempo, de verdad…. – _qué demonios estoy pensando????_

_**Si nunca dije la verdad fue porque la verdad siempre fue una mentira**_

-Párate de esa cama! Me das lástima! – gritó Ginny, harta – los dos me dan lástima! Parecen un par de niños! – Ron la miró con los ojos desorbitados, negando ligeramente con la cabeza

-Mejor vámonos Gin, creo que Harry nos lo agradecerá…

**A _ti te estoy hablando, a ti, aunque te valga madre lo que estoy diciendo_**

-No hace falta que se vayan, pues ustedes sí me escuchan.

-A mi no me da la gana de oírte ahora, párate! Pareces un perdedor! – Ginny quería hacerlo reaccionar, y eso era lo que haría.

_**A ti que te faltó el valor para pelear por ti**_

-No pienso irme de aquí, por lo menos no ahora – déjenme en paz…. Porqué es tan difícil entender eso…

_**A ti que te consuelas con cubrir con bechamel las huellas de mis besos**_

-Y yo no te estoy preguntando si quieres hacerlo! Vamos! Harry Por Dios! Es un tonto disgusto!

_**A ti ya no te queda nada, a ti ya no te queda nada, nada**_

-Tonto Disgusto… TONTO DISGUSTO! – Gritó él, parándose de la cama – A TI TE PARECE UN TONTO DISGUSTO QUE HERMIONE GRANGER ME HAYA APUNTADO CON SU VARITA PARA DEFENDER AL IDIOTA QUE EN MÁS DE UN MILLÓN DE VECES LE HA LLAMADO POR MILES DE PORQUERÍAS QUE NO ES REALMENTE?

_**A ti que por despecho estás pensando con los pies**_

-Ginny, Vámonos… - _vámonos antes de que estalle, esto está feo Gin… vámonos… no conoces a Harry Molesto, yo sí…_

_**A ti que me dejaste solo incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía**_

-NO ME PIENSO MOVER DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE HARRY REACCIONE! – Ginny se puso en lo mismo. A gritar.

_**A ti ya no te queda nada**_

-QUÉ NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE ELLA YA DECIDIÓ? DECIDIÓ BOTAR A LA BASURA AÑOS, AÑOS DE AMISTAD! POR UN SIMPLE CAPRICHO QUE QUIEN SABE DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS LE HABRÁ SALIDO!

_**A ti ya no te queda nada, nada**_

-Ya va… en qué momento Hermione te apuntó con la varita – quiso saber Ginny. Ella sabía que habían discutido al salir de la clase de estudios Muggles, unos chicos de segundo lo comentaban abajo y por eso había subido.

_**A ti te estoy hablando a ti, tan sorda y resignada**_

-CLARO! VIENES AQUÍ A DECIRME YO NO SÉ QUE COSA SIN SABER NADA! – Harry respiró profundo, intentando calmarse, porque su cama empezaba a temblar – saben qué? Yo me largo

_**A ti que duermes con tu orgullo y te dejas tocar por tu rencor barato**_

-Cómo? Ron… - Ginny quería saber, pero no fue lo suficientemente hábil como para detener a Harry – espérate! No hablaste con ella?

_**A ti que te gusta ir de mártir repartiendo culpas que son solo tuyas**_

-NO PIENSO PERDER MI TIEMPO! ALLÁ ELLA SI QUIERE MORIR EN MANOS DE MALFOY, ESE YA NO ES MI ASUNTO! – Harry cerró la puerta y cerró los ojos, conteniendo unas ganas enormes de seguir gritando

_**A ti te estoy hablando a ti porque no hay nadie más que entienda lo que digo**_

-DESDE CUANDO NO ES TU ASUNTO! – Preguntó Ginny, a través de la puerta.

_**A ti que te faltó el valor para pelear por ti**_

-DESDE QUE LA VI ABRAZÁNDOSE CON MALFOY, CUANDO LA VI COMPARTIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO! CUANDO DECIDIÓ QUE LA AMISTAD DE MALFOY VALÍA MÁS QUE LA MÍA Y LA DE RON! CUANDO DECIDIÓ SER UNA SERPIENTE Y DEJAR DE SER UN LEÓN! – la garganta ardía y vibraba. Sus manos estaban frías, y parecía que todo de repente había empezado a girar. Ya estaba afuera, el problema era que no sabía a donde ir y mucho menos quería pensar en ir a clases de transformaciones. Notó que aún tenía la perilla de la puerta entre sus dedos, así que la soltó con mucho esfuerzo, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a cualquier lado, excepto salones.

_**A ti que te consuelas con cubrir con bechamel las huellas de mis besos**_

_Podrías ya de cantar esa estupidez? Me desconcentras! _– Harry iba en vía al lugar que siempre lo hacía sentir como en casa, a donde Hagrid

_**A ti ya no te queda nada, a ti ya no te queda nada, nada…** disculpa, hablas conmigo?_

_Si! Estoy hablando contigo! Tienes toda la santa tarde en eso! Para ya de decir eso! – _Sus pies eran veloces, y podía sentir la brisa gélida, que anunciaba la llegada del invierno

_Pero si paro de cantar, no te sentirás mal…**A ti que por despecho estás pensando con los pies…**_

_Osea que la idea es hacerme sentir mal?_

_Pues es lógico…**A ti que ME DEJASTE SOLO incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía…**_

_Eres la persona más desagradable y repugnante que he conocido en mi vida_

_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry Potter… **A ti ya no te queda nada…**_

_Yo soy Harry Potter!_

_Y yo estoy dentro de ti…**Y a mi me queda por lo menos este síndrome incurable de quererte tanto…**_

-YO NO LA QUIERO! – Gritó Harry, sentándose en aquel tronco seco que estaba al lado de la casa de Hagrid y que tantas veces había sentido su peso. Dejó que su cabeza descansara entre sus manos, y apoyó los codos en sus piernas. Si seguía aguantando así seguro que explotaría – PARA YA DE CANTAR!

_**A ti ya no te queda nada.**_

_**A ti que te faltó el valor para pelear por ti**_

_**A ti que te consuelas con cubrir con bechamel las huellas de mis besos**_

_**A ti ya no te queda nada, a ti ya no te queda nada, nada**_

_**A ti que por despecho estás pensando con los pies**_

**_A ti que me dejaste solo incluso_ _cuando estabas en mi compañía_**

_**A ti ya no te queda nada….**_

- Y QUÉ SI NO ME QUEDA NADA! – Parecía un loco. Si Rita Skeeter hubiese estado allí, probablemente al día siguiente aparecería en el profeta algo como "_Chico Potter, obedeces tus hormonas o más bien por ellas ya no razonas_"…. Podía verlo en la primera plana y se asqueaba. Ciertamente, ya no razonaba. Debía poner fin a esa situación, porque ya no estaba en juego el año de Ron. Ya no estaba en juego la seguridad de la sala común. Estaba en juego su seguridad, y su felicidad, la poca que le ofrecía Hogwarts y la compañía de sus amigos. Estaba en juego su salud mental. _Ahora, eso es indispensable para mí, así que no puedo permitirme un desequilibrio más. Que tengo que decir adiós a una amistad muy bella? Perfecto, pero no voy a poner en juego millones de vidas que dependen de mí…._

Harry Potter se puso de pie y tocó la puerta dos veces. Fang ladró como un loco, y Harry sonrió. En ese preciso momento le hubiese gustado ser un perro. Solo ladrar y babear, qué felicidad. La puerta chirrió en el momento que él colocó la mano en la perilla para abrirla. Allí, frente a él, estaba un Hagrid con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime – le escupió. Sí. Le escupió, porque ese "dime" era más seco que su propia barba, un poco sucia.

-Buenas… a qué se debe tu frialdad? – Preguntó Harry, confuso. Observaba un reproche aplastante en la mirada de su gran amigo.

-A nada… estoy ocupado – sin decir más le lanzó la puerta en la cara y Harry se quedó estático. Era la segunda vez en el día que le daban una cachetada interna. Tocó con fiereza

-Hagrid! Necesito hablar contigo! – le exigió. O no. Eso sonó a súplica.

- Harry Potter te dije que estoy… - Hagrid calló y Harry abrió la puerta. Allí, en los brazos del gigante, estaba Hermione Granger.

-Ya entiendo. Ahora tampoco puedo hablar con mi… sabes qué? Olvídalo, también puedes quedarte con Hagrid, señorita perfección – ahora fue él el que lanzó la puerta. Qué pretendía Hermione! Dejarlo sin amigos, sin profesores, sin ilusiones… no, la palabra ilusión no cabía allí. Si eso quería, perfecto. No se opondría. Pero que no soñase con verlo derrotado. Ya veía todo con claridad: Malfoy no era el culpable. La culpable era ella por haberlo preferido a él. _Preferido? Bueno, yo me entiendo y es lo importante._

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Harry! Llegaste como tres horas antes… y eso? – quiso saber Tonks, la cual estaba perdida entre una torre de papeles.

-Necesito ocupaciones, qué tengo que hacer hoy?

-Qué no te acuerdas que te dije que desde hoy empezabas al mismo nivel que los demás?

-No lo recordaba… porqué?

-Porqué qué?

-Porqué tengo que ir al nivel de los demás si estoy tan atrasado.

-Pues porque has trabajado como un poseso todo este tiempo y considero que te lo mereces. Además, daré una noticia que pondrá a todos muy felices, lo sé.

-Qué noticia?

-No pretenderás que te la diga ahora verdad?

-Si

-No lo haré. Si quieres hacer algo, puedes ayudarme a acomodar todas estas cartas… padres y chicos que preguntan qué haremos… tanto que critican de frente y babean por detrás…

-Babean? – Harry sonrió.

-Si… tu entiendes… siéntate – hizo un movimiento con la varita y una silla salió de ella, colocándose al frente de la joven. Harry obedeció. Era mejor estar allí que estar sin hacer nada. – y escucha. Las de estupideces como: quiero entrar, les aconsejo que… y todo ese tipo de prototipos, se queman. Si hay de otro tipo, las quemas también.

-Entonces porqué no le prendes fuego a todo de una vez y ya? – Harry no entendía, todo iba a ser quemado de la misma manera.

-Porque ya me he encontrado como siete con dinero adentro. Con donaciones, ya sabes, para la escenografía…

-Pero si eso es lo que tenemos de sobra

-Lo sé, pero sería una descortesía no aceptarlo – Tonks guiñó un ojo, y Harry asintió.

Y así volaron tres horas. Tres largas horas en las que harry leyó de todo. Pero antes…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Entonces por eso es que estaba vuelto una fiera… ahora lo entiendo… es que si te pones a ver, ha estado muy sola, y él se ha comportado de un tiempo para acá como un verdadero caballero.. Luna! Ven acá! – Ginny caminaba al lado de Ron, quien había terminado de contarle lo ocurrido. Luna, risueña, se acercó. Sus zarcillos eran unos zapatos de ópalo (si…… imaginación a millón) – tu viste lo que pasó entre Harry y Hermione?

-Escuché a Malfoy despotricando contra Harry… - contestó ella, leyendo una nueva edición del Quisquilloso – sabías que en Egipto los duendecillos de cornualles son azul claro? Mira, aquí se refleja claramente que… - Ginny torció los ojos, y se esfumó, dejando a Ron, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Si dejarla allí o bien seguir escuchando – y así, si te colocas estos lentes, y vas a Egipto, los ves en color natural y no te mueres infartado porque resulta que le ves alas cuando lo que en realidad tienen son un par de hojas envenenadas para clavarlas en tus ojos desprevenidos… - terminó ella, con gracia. Buscó a Ginny con la mirada y se sintió desilusionada – cuándo se fue?

-Hace rato… - respondió él, medio aturdido.

-Entiendo… bueno, cuando la veas, le dices que por favor me termine de ayudar con encantamientos, porque los hechizos convocadores me tienen hecha un lío… - Luna se dio media vuelta, y Ron calculó por unas milésimas de segundo…

-Yo puedo hacerlo! – Se acercó hasta ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro – disculpa – la quitó – no es que sea lo mejor en encantamientos, pero practicamos mucho, ya sabes, por lo de Harry…

-Seguro? – Luna brillaba de nuevo.

-Si… ya sabes, pero en dónde te iba a explicar ella? Porque no estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo en la sala común, y la biblioteca…

-Te enferma, lo sé. De todos modos lo iba a hacer en el salón de los menesteres, donde veíamos las clases del ED. Los miércoles en la noche no está ocupado, y pretendíamos ver clases al salir de la actividad de teatro. No estas unido al club de encantamientos, con Harry?

-No… no me gusta consumir mucho tiempo.

-Entonces prefiero que sigas teniendo tu tiempo libre…

-No! Digo, no hace falta. Si quieres, paso por ti cuando salgan de la cosa esa y… eh, bueno, tu entiendes, paso y te explico un poco, va?

-Vale. Le puedo decir a alguna de mis…

-Cuando las personas son desconocidas me siento extraño. Mejor empecemos sencillo, y ya luego que se integren otras. No tengo madera de profesor… - _Vaya Weasley, esa idea de dónde te salió? Bueno x, estuvo genial!_ – si no te importa… agh… eso mismo.

-Si… entiendo. Nada de agregados en la primera clase. Claro, si ven que aumento mis poderes querrán saber cómo lo hice y yo diré que el gran Weasley me enseñó – sin decir más, Luna se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

_El Gran Weasley…_

_Si… ya sé que me dijo así…_

_El Gran Weasley…_

_Quieres que vomite de los nervios?_

_El gran Weasley necesita mover si trasero o su gran cerebro estallará desparramado en el suelo…_ - era cierto. Una bandada de chicas de primero de Hufflepuff iba hacia él. No sabía desde cuando despertaba tantas pasiones, pero cada vez que lo veía optaba por correr… Pero… qué diablos pensaba! Ese día era miércoles! _Soberano imbécil… soberano imbécil!_

-¿Se puede saber porqué te golpeas? – quiso saber Lavender Brown. Nada más de recordar su ligero romance se sintió extraño, no obstante, las condiciones en las que estaban eran lo suficientemente buenas…

-Pues que tengo que hacer algo importante y me metí en un lío…

-Qué raro… - sonrió ella – puedo ayudarte si me dices qué es y si es antes de las clases de teatro.

-De hecho es después de esa cosa, pero…

-No me digas que vas a salir con una chica – infirió ella, y Ron asintió, sonrojado.

-Eso lo adoraba y lo sigo adorando de ti, tu timidez. Es fácil, habla sencillo, no digas obscenidades o bobadas y todo estará perfecto, y… no pases todo el santo día buscando su boca. Besas genial pero hasta allí.

-Le daré clases - él sonrió como disculpándose por la tremenda metida de pata.

-Tu, ¿dar clase? De quidditch?

-No, de encantamientos… - se rascó la cabeza, nervioso, sin dejar la sonrisa nerviosa.

-Qué? Ay Ron en qué cosas te metes! Tu no sabes de eso! – Lavender negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír – a ver, yo te ayudo pero dime… vale?

-Vale…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Ya cállense guacharacas! – gritó Tonks, un poco aturdida. No tenían ni cinco minutos de llegar y ya hablaban como gallinas. Todos la miraron, y se echaron a reír.

-Es que tendrías que haberlo visto! Creo que es lo más cómico del mundo! – aseguró Lavender, roja de tanto reírse. – Flitwick parecía un cosito extraño!

-Filius? Porqué dices eso? – Preguntó Tonks, repartiendo papeles a los 12 chicos presentes – y crees necesario la expresión cosito? – Al decir "cosito" la risa regresó con más ahínco, y Parvati tuvo que sostenerse en su hermana para no caerse.

-Es que según ellas dos, cuando iba camino al baño de docentes del segundo piso, uno de los cuadros lo asustó y cayó como tres pisos más abajo – explicó Ernie, sonreído

-Y eso les da risa? – Quiso saber Malfoy, con las cejas arqueadas – parecen niños.

-Y tu eres un viejo amargado – le espetó Hermione, sonreída también – vamos Draco, un poco de risas no le hace mal al cuerpo…

-Hermione… - Empezó Hannah, mirando hacia la puerta, que había sonado, y un poco sorprendida porque Hermione Granger llamase a Draco Malfoy "Draco"

-Buenas Noches – saludó Harry cortésmente – Tonks… me retrasé por el entrenamiento de Quidditch, puedo quedarme? – _Claro que oí perfectamente el 'Draco', así que deja de atormentarme_. Caminó con paso firme hasta colocarse al lado de la profesora, y le susurró – si seguimos jugando así, lo probable es que nos quedemos con ambas copas. Qué tengo que hacer? – Sin más ni más, se tiró en el piso, y se quitó los zapatos.

-Potter! Qué pretendes! Apestarnos? – Quiso saber Terry, con cara de asco.

-Calma! Eso tienen que hacerlo todos hoy, vamos! Zapatos afuera! – pidió Tonks, y Luna siguió la orden, feliz; no obstante, Parvati, Padma y Lavender parecían haber recibido una cachetada.

-Cómo? Y eso para qué? – quiso saber Malfoy, reacio.

-Pues para una prueba. Harry no la hace porque ya sé qué papel tendrá, vamos! Vean lo que acabo de entregaros! – pidió, y todos dieron la vuelta al papel, y más de uno al ver el título se quedó frío.

-El Pianista? – Preguntó Hermione, extrañada – pero Tonks…

-Es algo de última hora y que los hará competir entre ustedes mismos, Y eso va a ser ahora mismo –Pánico y suficiencia hicieron lo que les dio la gana en la cara de los chicos presentes - Me explico (y ya, quiten esas caras), la fiesta de los chicos de séptimo es en tres meses, y pretendo tener esto listo en ese tiempo, tomando en cuenta que esto es un proyecto, me parece fabuloso… - tocaron la puerta y Tonks se disculpó – un momento… - abrió la puerta, un poco nula (la sala de menesteres se suponía algo oculto, no cualquiera podía tocar la puerta así no más), y dio paso a Albus Dumbledore. Una sonrisa sencilla la iluminó y los chicos hicieron reunión de emergencia.

-Está loca, completamente loca – Fue lo que dijo Padma, con un zapato en la mano, indecisa

-Pues a mi me parece excelente lo que está haciendo – comentó Luna

-Eso es porque tú también estás loca – le espetó Michael – cómo pretende hacernos una prueba zapatos afuera…

-Agradece que mi her… agradece que el que defiende a Luna no está aquí, oíste? – Rugió Ginny – y no le digas loca. Tonks es la profesora y sabe lo que hace.

-Primero nos pone a hacer ejercicios como posesos, y ahora esto… no me pregunto qué viene – dijo Ernie, negando.

-Pero lo que me extraña es el cambio de obra. Alguien podría decirme de dónde sacó la historia el Pianista????

-Yo no tengo la más remota idea, Herms...

-Pues yo menos…

-Eso sí es extraño. Que Hermione Granger no sepa algo…

-Draco Malfoy no sé porqué estás tan apestoso hoy, ya para – dijo Hermione, seria, y todos estaban pasmados.

-Ya va, qué escalón me salté, desde cuando son tan amigos??? Y porqué Potter no se integra? – Quiso saber Zacharías, y Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Ese no es tu asunto – dijeron al unísono la pelirroja y el rubio, y se miraron durante una fracción de segundo.

-Es que está allí, sin venir el pobre… - empezó Luna, y caminó hasta donde Harry, rompiendo la reunión. Echó un vistazo hasta donde estaba Tonks, y notó que estaba instaladísima con el director. Se sentó al lado de Harry y le habló – Nos preguntamos porqué no te unes a nosotros.

-Pues porque tengo que terminar de asimilar esto – Harry señaló el papel que Tonks le había pasado hacía minutos, y Luna afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sí, nosotros también. Se supone que ya teníamos una obra, y ahora esta desconocida…

-No intento asimilar el no conocerla, por el contrario, es el conocerla…

-Cómo? – Luna parecía enredada – no te entendí.

-No te preocupes…

-Acaso oí bien Potter? Conoces esta cochinada? – Draco sacudió la obra que tenía en sus manos – no pensé que fueses tan… sentimentalista.

-Púdrete en el infierno Malfoy, ese asunto no te atañe.

-Basta – inquirió Tonks, cerrando la puerta – Harry, recuerda lo que hablamos, Malfoy, deja de ser tan pedante, sabes lo que pasó a la primera. Hermione… - Tonks le hizo una seña con la mano, y la chica supo qué hacer. Dio una vuelta elegante sobre sí misma con la varita en ristre, dio dos sacudidas y apuntó hacia donde estaba Harry, dando a un metro de donde estaba él un encantamiento de color nacarado. Al tiempo, aparecieron de la nada un piano y una sillita. – Muy bien. Todas las chicas en una fila, todos los chicos en otra. Harry, tu puedes quedarte donde estás.

-Y para qué hiciste aparecer el piano si vamos a cambiar… - empezó Hannah, y Ernie se echó a reír.

-No entiendo la diferencia entre una obra y otra! – dijo – se trata de lo mismo, no? Un pianista y su musa y todo el cuento de la cantada…

-Silencio. Quieres estar o no? – Esta vez Tonks sonó estricta. Tanto así que allí mismo todos tomaron sus posiciones indicadas – muy bien. Todos vayan a la página 57, ahora – solamente se escuchaba el rumor que dejaban las páginas al ser pasadas una por una. El libreto brillaba, y Harry Potter miraba a todos con una sonrisa en la boca. _Solamente yo conozco esta historia… no me preguntes cómo, creo que la biblioteca me ha ayudado mucho…_

_Empiezas a sonar como Hermione_

_No me asustes. Fue un extra para estudios muggles_

_Creo que te estás tomando demasiado a pecho eso de estar ocupado. _

_No seas exagerado_

_Club de Encantamientos, Quidditch, Esto, entrenamiento con McGonagall…_

_Y mi futuro maestro, quien sabe quién sea…_

_Y las dos materias extras que cogiste. Definitivamente…_

-Yo quiero pasar de primera! – pidió Lavender, dando saltitos de emoción – anda Tonks! Por favor! Ay qué historia tan bonita! – suspiró, y miró de reojo a Ron.

-Pues… lamento decirte que yo soy la única profesora que afirma esto, pero primero van los chicos que las chicas – respondió Tonks, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Un pasmo masculino general fue lo palpable en el momento.

-Y porqué? – quiso saber Terry, más pálido de lo normal, al tiempo que hojeaba con más cuidado la página indicada y otras más que no iban al caso.

-Pues porque necesito saber quién de ustedes hará el papel de patrick

-Patrick??? – Draco alzó una ceja – tiene un nombre que me gusta, me quedo con el papel – decretó altaneramente. Padma y Luna se echaron a reír, hermione lo hizo por debajo y harry simplemente torció los ojos. _Si no estuviese entre mis planes quedar afuera, para vigilar que no le toques… que no les toques un pelo a ninguno de los aquí presentes, te quito el papel, imbécil…_

-Harry, con quién hablas? – preguntó Ginny, viendo al ojiverde, el cual negó con la cabeza. – piensas en voz alta o algo así? – Harry afirmó, y se colocó boca abajo – ya casi no hablas, porqué?

-Será porque no tiene nada interesante qué decir?

-DRACO! Ahora, por insolente, te toca de primero, vamos! – Tonks se estaba hartando del hijo de Lucius Malfoy. _Si tan solo no fuese un encargo te juro que ya no estuvieses aquí…_

-Pero no es justo! Yo quería pasar de primero! – chilló Zacharías, y todos juraron que haría una especie de berrinche, por la expresión en su cara.

-Pues… - _Vamos, no seas tan obvia_ – me parecería una buena idea que pasáramos por casas. – replicó Hermione, y todos la miraron (hace falta aclarar que Harry no la miró, pero bien que tenía paradas las orejas?) – osea, lo digo porque así sería más rápido…

-Pues no lo sé… - Tonks no estaba segura – mejor lo haremos democráticamente… así todos quedan felices, gracias Herms, por fin Draco, pasarás o dejarás que Zacharías sea el primero? – _Anda, responde como siempre, creído, yo siempre el primero en to…_

-Adelante, Smith – Draco hizo una inclinación y le señaló la ruta al piano al chico hufflepuff. Mandíbulas, abajo.

-Pero…

-Silencio Hannah – Tonks estaba sorprendida, y Harry ya estaba asqueado de tanta paja.

-Pasen y ya por Dios. Es solo una tonta prueba – _ahora qué? Draco Malfoy en persona?** Primero muerto**. Piensa lo que dices…_

-Harry… – Empezó Hermione, muy asombrada con ese ladrido _qué te está pasando? Porqué de un tiempo para acá estás tan frío?_

-Pues bien! Ya que el príncipe de las serpientes…

-El qué? – Harry se atoró con su propia saliva

-Tranquilo Potter, así me conocen en las casas, qué puedo hacer? Mi físico es perfecto… - explicó Draco como maestra que dice que dos más dos son cuatro. Ginny Bufó y Hermione torció los ojos. Seguramente, de estar allí Ron, vomitaría…

-Si si si principito, cállate y vamos a ver… - fue lo último dicho por Harry Potter…

………………

-Muy bien. Solo nos quedan dos. Tu, Terry, y tu, Draco. No entiendo porqué todas abogaron por verte de último, y por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes… calmaos chicas! No gritéis tan fuerte! – Tonks se echó a reír pero estaba muy preocupada. _Si seguimos así no conseguiremos a nadie que le llegue siquiera a las rodillas. Me gustaría saber quién… quién es el dueño de esta historia… quién la consiguió, para nosotros…_

-Tonks… podrías dejar de cavilar un segundo y centrarte? Terry parece que va a vomitar – aclaró Ernie, muy contento porque su actuación había quedado, según él (y ojo, era SEGÚN ÉL), magistral

-Ah? Disculpen… Harry, podrías pararte y correr un poco las cortinas para que entre la luz, por favor? – pidió Tonks, y Harry arrugó el ceño

-Qué cortinas se supone que voy a… - guardó silencio y sonrió. _Hombre! Estás en el salón de menesteres! Estás como lento…_ - está bien…

-Gracias. Terry, puedes pasar… (…) - unos cinco minutos más tarde – muy bien! Excelente! Vaya! Qué talento! – _si la diplomacia diera dinero hoy sería millonaria…_

-Gracias Tonks – Susurró el chico, sonrojado. Se acercó a hannah y ésta la abrazó.

-Tonks… - comenzó luna, un poco más seria de lo común – hasta cuándo estaremos aquí? – quiso saber la chica, y la profesora se extrañó.

-Quieres irte, luna?

-No, bueno, es que tengo algo que hacer… - el color rojo tiñó sus pómulos y un silbido general se anexó a su pena, acrecentándola – oigan!

-Luna tiene novio! Genial! Quién es? – preguntó con mucha energía Ginny, casi sin poder aguantar la risa.

-Gin!

-A poco es mentira! Mírate! – sugirió Padma, y tonks mandó a callar con dos palmadas.

-Señoritas y señoritos desviados o a punto de ahogarse en el charco, por favor, prestad atención, que el magistral, único e irrepetible Draco Malfoy vendrá a continuación – era más que obvio que era una sorna contra Draco, y éste hizo una mueca de _no - perturbación - en - su - cerebro - por - esas - tonterías_, mientras que todos reían (DIOS! Harry no!)

-Bravo! – aplaudió Ginny Weasley, siendo más chocante aún, y Lavender y Parvati la vieron con las cejas arqueadas. Draco se devolvió, se acercó a la pelirroja y le susurró en el oído.

-Ruega a Dios que no quedes como protagonista, porque si es así, me pagarás todas y cada una de las burlas, entendiste, weasley? – Una vez dicho, se sentó en el piano con increíble rapidez.

_Es eso una amenaza Draco Malfoy? _– pensó Ginny, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tonto Slytherin. Si supiera, si conociera un gramo de su aversión hacia él, no se atrevería a decir esas cosas.

-Perfecto Draco, ya sabes lo que tienes que decir, verdad? – Dijo tonks, por quinta vez.

-Sí… solo haz que esto suene, Potty – respondió, y Harry movió la varita, y sin decir nada, empezó a sonar la misma melodía…Triste, decaída, abatida… Draco hojeó la página 57 y se dispuso a leer…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-ESTOY HARTA! HARTA! SE SUPONE QUE HOY ERA UN DÍA ESPECIAL! – Chilló Pansy, en la sala común. Dirigió su varita contra un adorno, y lo hizo estallar en pedazos bastante pequeños. Blaise no cabía en sí de la gracia que le hacía ver así a uno de los bombones más ricos y (demostrando que el hombre tiene una cucaracha jugando solitario por cerebro) deseados de todo Hogwarts.

-Cálmate mujer que te infartarás y eso sería como arrancar algo preciado a la humanidad – le dijo, y se echó a reír al ver que sus ojos ardían.

-CÁLLATE! IMBÉCIL! – Esta vez su varita apuntó a su cabeza, y una bandada de aves con picos afilados salieron hacia el moreno. Estalló en risas y Pansy creyó explotar de la rabia – HOY CUMPLÍAMOS SIETE AÑOS! SIETE AÑOS DE HABERNOS CONOCIDO! SE SUPONE QUE NOS VERÍAMOS EN LOS VESTIDORES DEL ESTÚPIDO EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH! – Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, como si un tambor apurado indicara su velocidad.

-Ya! Te vas a volver un coladero!

-Un coladero? Lo ves? POR ESO NUNCA ME HAS GUSTADO! ERES DEMASIADO ORDINARIO!

-Pero y si es verdad? Estallarás y de ti solo quedarán huecos pegados a las paredes, qué asco…

-YA TE DIJE QUE GUARDARAS SILENCIO! IGNORANTE!

-Porqué siempre tienes que gritar? No has pensado que tal vez eso sea lo que tanto disgusta a Draco, y por eso no quiere verte?

-Eso es mentira, me oyes? Draco SIEMPRE quiere estar conmigo, o es que se te olvida el hermoso regalo que me dio hace unos meses, y que jamás me quitaré? – La chica se zafó de dos botones en su camisa y mostró un collar de plata, que tenía un par de serpientes enroscadas que pintaban "inclusive en la eternidad, por siempre junto a ti", con un brillo verduzco que le daba un toque de poción, no obstante, el moreno vio de todo menos eso…

-Asco, guarda eso que me enferma tanta cursilería junta – escupió la serpiente, y Pansy se echó a reír

-Lo que te da es envidia, pero no me interesa, SOLO QUIERO QUE LLEGUE YA! LLEVA HORAS DE RETRASO!

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Todos guardaban silencio. Era un silencio tal, que podía ser rasgado con una garra bien afilada de hipogrifo. Sus ojos giraban de un lado a otro, y juraba que de un momento a otro caería muerto.

_Puede que ya se haya ido, o que se haya arrepentido_

_Puede que seas inseguro e inmaduro_

_Puede que se harte de mí, y me mande a volar_

_Puede que se encante, y te invite a cenar_

_Puede que de repente, sin decir más, se retire y ya_

_Puede, que, sin decir más, te bese y te deje.._

_Para ya! No me oyes? Yo no sé nada de encantamientos!_

_Cómo que no? Mucho que los utilizaste en contra de 'you know who'_

_Pero nunca he terminado de aprender a pensarlos y no decirlos, mi coordinación es extremadamente patética…_

_Cállate._

_Porqué ahora me mandas a callar? Demonios, es como hablar con Herms…_

_Cállate_

_Ah no! Deja tu fastidio!_

_Cállate que ya llegó!_

-Luna! – se ahogó más que habló Ron, con un hilo de voz. La Ravenclaw sonrió levemente, y el Gryffindor carraspeó – Digo, hola… porqué salieron tan tarde? Y porqué esa cara? – _te lo dije, se marchará y tu entrenamiento repentino no habrá tenido sentido…_

-Pues… que estuvo genial, lo que hizo malfoy ahorita, nunca pensé que pudiera expresar tantas cosas a la vez – dijo, maravillada, y de repente a ron le entraron ganas de ponerse a decir improperios.

-Porqué lo dices? – preguntó, más seco de lo normal, y luna lo miró

-Si te quedases, podrías verlo por ti mismo. No hemos terminado aún, bueno, ellos no terminan aún…

-Quienes?

-Tonks, Draco y Hermione

-Y qué hacen hasta esta hora allí? Es decir, son más de las nueve…

-Sí, pero ellos dos quedaron como… - _si dice protagonistas me echo el avada aquí mismo_ – protagonistas – _DEMONIOS!_

-Y… eso porqué? Estuvieron tan bien?

-Si te digo que parecían un par de enamorados me lo creerías?

-No

-Pues eso parecían. Y la mejor parte fue la de Ginny, juraba que ella quedaría, por cierto, tiene que venir, solo que se fue porque le tocaba hacer ronda…

-Cierto… entonces, no podremos char… digo, practicar hoy?

-Estoy muy cansada, pero si quieres mañana, a primera hora, nos vemos aquí – parecía lamentarlo.

-Bueno… está bien, pero a las ocho porque a las siete me da mucha flojera… - luna se echó a reír y asintió con fuerza – qué pasó?

-Siempre vas a ser el mismo… - sin decir más nada, se perdió,

_Siempre vas a hacer el mismo…_

_Vamos felino, ahora te toca averiguar qué quiso decir con esas palabras, _

_qué peligro…_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Muy bien. Estoy más que sorprendida de su desempeño de hoy. No obstante, Hermione, sabes perfectamente que Ginny tiene casi el mismo chance que tú, verdad? – especificaba Tonks, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco Malfoy, aún sentado en el banquillo de músico, sonreía levemente. Hermione Granger estaba que no podía parar de saltar… y un tercer invitado sentía como si un gusarajo gigante le caminase desde el extremo superior de la espalda al extremo inferior…

-Entiendo, solo dinos cuándo empezamos a ensayar… - pidió Hermione, muy feliz – y los demás, qué papel harán?

-Pues fíjate que esa es la pequeña modificación que tiene el libreto. Todos ellos harán el papel de tiempo, de espacio, de alegría y de tristeza. No les digas aún porque sino será una gallera inmensa. Ustedes, por ahora, son el centro…

-Puedo retirarme ya? – preguntó el tercer invitado, asqueado

-No, necesito hablar contigo, y con respecto a ustedes, les tocará ensayar una noche sí una noche no. Lamento decir que tendrán que hacerlo bajo la supervisión de una persona, puesto que yo me encargaré de entrenar a los otros cuatro, y pasado un mes más o menos, todos lo haremos al tiempo. Draco, reproduce eso – pidió Tonks, señalando el libreto que tenía en la mano.

-Para qué? Granger ya lo tiene – respondió.

-No estés tan seguro… - _qué no has captado que movió su varita, imbécil?_ Pensó esa tercera persona.

-Muy bien, como ordenes… - Draco apuntó con la varita y un color verdoso transparente brilló un momento, y al otro Hermione tenía una copia exacta de lo que él tenía en sus manos – y ahora qué? Hacer lo mismo de antes?

-No, ahora, a ponerle sentimiento al personaje. Ábranlo – ordenó ella, y los dos chicos lo hicieron, al tiempo que el invitado blanqueaba los ojos, harto.

-Qué es esto? No sale lo mismo… es más corto… y las partes donde se suponen que entran tiempo, espacio, alegría y tristeza?

-Eso es lo que ha cambiado. Ustedes se encargarán de…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-NIÑO! VAS A ROMPER LOS VIDRIOS! – Chilló Dean, un tanto asustado por quién sabe qué.

-Déjame en paz, que aquí no hay vidrios – pidió Harry Potter, con un deje de molestia en los labios… _"…agradezco que aceptes Harry, solo confío esto a ti porque sé que la quieres más que a nadie y que no permitirías que una persona tan sospechosa como Draco Malfoy le toque un cabello… hazlo por mí, hazlo por ella, hazlo por ti, por ser tu mejor amiga…"_

-Porqué ese humor?, acabo de hacer todas las camas, son terriblemente desordenados… - especificó el moreno, y Harry sintió como si recibiese una bofetada.

-Perdón? – _no, yo tuve que haber escuchado mal… _- que tu qué? – Harry miró su cama adoselada y se dio cuenta de que estaba hecha – porqué lo hiciste?

-Ya te dije… olvídalo, yo ya me voy – como una brisa de verano, abrió la puerta y se escabulló, sin dejar una partícula de él adentro.

-Qué…???? – _No calcules en base a nada, no lo hagas… es Dean, Dean Thomas… no es otro…_

-Harry! Hombre me dijeron que estabas aquí! – saludó Ron, demasiado feliz como para haber salido de una especialmente traumática clase de transformaciones – a que no sabes qué?

-Qué? – dijo, sin pizca de emoción _"… pero es que tu no entiendes Tonks, yo no tengo ningún problema en aceptar, ya te dije que con mucho gusto, pero es que no sé si tenga tiempo…"_ idiota San Potter, qué te costaba decir que no?

-Saldré con Luna en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade! – Harry se acomodó en la cama en la que llevaba unas tres horas, piensa y piensa… - Qué te parece!

-Con Luna? Luna Lovegood? – preguntó tontamente el ojiverde, un poco anonadado y olvidando por unos segundos lo que pensaba anteriormente.

-Sí! Con esa misma!

-Pero si está chiflada hombre! – La mirada de Ron se volvió asesina – No! No lo digo por mal! Ella me agrada… - _No aclares que oscureces_ – tu entiendes! Me explico, ella es buena y toda la cosa… pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que te gustaba! – Gritó, y le lanzó una almohada (de la forma más homosexual que puede ser vista por cualquier persona, incluyendo al mismo Ron)

-Mejor cállate y escúchame – exigió Ron, con un tono verdoso en su cara que empezaba a divertir a Harry, y mirando extrañado la almohada que sostenía – no pongas esa cara! Es que no tienes idea, desgraciado, de lo que es esto…

-Calmaos amigo mío y contadle al hombre más desdichado del planeta, a ver, qué os pasa con vuestro corazón? – Un silencio sepulcral por parte de Ron…

-Dumbledore, puedes salir del cuerpo de Harry… porqué demonios hablaste así!

-Na… por nada, mejor dime porqué rayos estás tan nervioso – _demonios… se supone que tengo que seguir igual que siempre y no ser un gusarajo con incrustaciones en la espalda de pinchos de estreguto…_

-Pues porque lavender solo me enseñó a besar, y con ella es diferente…

-Quita esa cara que me asustas!

-Olvídalo, creo que de estas cosas es mejor hablar con Herms… - _Ajá, hablaste sin pensar, ahora no te hablará por una semana, boca floja…_

-Es cierto, me cuentas luego cómo te va, ahora tengo que ir a mis entrenamientos con McGonagall, quiero saber quién es mi nuevo… instructor – _lo ves? Eso lo hubiese dicho el Harry Potter de quinto, vamos mejorando Potter…_ comentó Harry, y Ron se quedó perplejo.

-Ya no estás molesto con ella, quien sabe a estas alturas porqué?

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tan imbécil como para decir que no tiene talentos, eso sería como negar que empiezo a sospechar enormemente que Dean está botando plumas… - Ron quedó nulo con el último comentario, y Harry no le dio tiempo de expresar el millón de preguntas explosivas presentes en su mente, puesto que se esfumó.

-Qué quieres decir con plumas! – Gritó Ron…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Empiezas a enfermarme, sabes? – comentó Tonks, como quien dice "son las tres menos cuarto".

-No… es una linda noticia, excelente para el tiempo que hace hoy – respondió el ojiverde, sonriente. Tanto como no lo había estado en más o menos un mes.

-A qué debo tu alegría?

-Tu no le debes nada a nadie, excepto a Remus que está… puff, terriblemente enamorado – _puff? Dios y merlín unidos… qué clase de rata de laboratorio eres tú…_

-Vamos Harry! Dime qué te pasa! – inquirió Tonks, soltando unas hojas de papel que sostenía con mucho cuidado – no creo que sea porque ocuparás mi papel durante más o menos dos meses…

-DOS MESES? – Harry dejó de hacer los abdominales que tanto amaba (luego de haberlos odiado por aproximadamente una semana, llena de dolor de espalda, de piernas y de abdomen) – CÓMO QUE DOS MESES!

-Lo siento! Es que los mortífagos atacaron cerca de aquí y mataron al padre y al hermano menor de Dean Thomas – Harry se sintió terrible con esa noticia, y se puso serísimo

-Cómo es eso? – _Ay dios... si antes sospechaba de él me siento terrible por eso…_

-Pues se te olvida que no son, o eran magos? Pues uno de esos imbéciles, ya sabes Avery y su grupo, penetraron en el pequeño condado al sur de Londres y los mataron como si fuesen cochinos, y ahora la orden está patéticamente ocupada, mírame el cabello y las arrugas… - Tonks señaló su cabello y su cara – lo ves? Está asquerosa. Debo llevar más o menos una semana haciendo guardia a los alrededores de Hogwarts… pero ese no es el punto! Dime qué te hace tan feliz!

-No es felicidad… digamos que es orgullo de mí mismo, ahora, que te diga de qué me siento tan orgulloso es otra cosa… - respondió el capitán, pícaro y sonriente a medias. _Sí claro, no es que esté bailando en una bola, pero de que sintió bien, se sintió bien…_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Bueno, prometo que el siguiente capítulo dejará de ser una masa multiforme sin pata ni cabeza. Y una buena sesión de risa, que le hace falta! Qué canción he de dejaros en esta ocasión? Ninguna, espero que sea sorpresa, y que el final (que ya está predispuesto, falta que siga así) hará honor a este nombre tan particular… "El árbol fucsia del pasillo nº 3 del tercer piso" sí señor… hará honor… pero para seguir guiándome, dejaré una linda escritura…

Alfonsina Storni – Dos Palabras

**  
**Esta noche al oído me has dicho dos palabras  
comunes. Dos palabras cansadas  
de ser dichas. Palabras  
que de viejas son nuevas.

Dos palabras tan dulces, que la luna que andaba  
filtrando entre las ramas  
se detuvo en mi boca. Tan dulces dos palabras  
que una hormiga pasea por mi cuello y no intento  
moverme para echarla.

Tan dulces dos palabras  
que digo sin quererlo—¡oh, qué bella, la vida!—  
Tan dulces y tan mansas  
que aceites olorosos sobre el cuerpo derraman.

Tan dulces y tan bellas  
que nerviosos, mis dedos,  
se mueven hacia el cielo imitando tijeras.

Oh, mis dedos quisieran  
cortar estrellas.

Isabel Rada


	6. 25 de mayo

-Draco! Amor! Por fin! – Expresó Pansy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver al rubio bajando aún en pijamas a la sala común, y el cabello hecho un desastre – sabes que me excita verte así verdad?

-Cállate bruja que aquí hay niños de primero… - era cierto. Era una bruja y habían niños de primero observándolos, unos sonrientes y otros levemente asustados – BLAISE!

-Y para qué llamas a ese tipo? Mejor ven y salúdame cómo es… - Pansy se le guindó de cuello y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, una caricia muy característica de ella, y que le fascinaba al muchacho moreno que iba bajando las escaleras, inmaculado.

-Para qué me llamas? Pansy, me llamo Blaise

-Recibiste esto? – Preguntó Draco, safándose y mostrándole un sobre negro a Blaise.

-No, porqué? – Preguntó él, negando efusivamente.

-Olvídalo, solo quería saberlo – Sin una palabra más, dio dos sacudidas a su varita y estaba completamente cambiado, con un brillo tan típico y único que hizo suspirar a las dos chicas de segundo que acababan de llegar – Pansy, te agradezco que dejes la persecución espía para otro día, hoy voy a estar muy ocupado. Buenos días – Salió hecho una flecha por el retrato de Salazar slytherin, y Pansy se quedó, haciendo un berrinche terrible.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

-Malfoy! – Llamó Ginny, sorprendida de poder entablar una conversación de más de 30 segundos con el príncipe de las serpientes sin que un insulto se escapara de sus labios

-Dime – dijo él, sin detenerse, hasta que la pelirroja puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo – crees necesario… - Malfoy se dio media vuelta y la agarró por la mano, de una manera tan sutil y a la vez tan imponente que la pelirroja lo soltó.

-No, sí, ya sé, no me toques, _imbécil_ – _definitivo… es algo imposible…_ pensó, y lo soltó – Hermione me pidió que…

-Ginny! Ven acá! – pidió Harry, aparecido de la nada y a unos 10 metros de donde ellos se encontraban

-Ya voy! Mira, Hermione me pidió que te dijera que iban a ensayar en un aula vacía del séptimo piso, y además me pidió que te entregara esto – Ginny sacó un pergamino pequeño arrugado, y se lo entregó al rubio – ni pienses que voy a ser vuestra recadera…

-Porqué no me lo dijo en persona?

-A pues pregúntale a ella cuando la veas, o es que acaso crees que soy toda poderosa o algo así? Ya voy! – le chilló a Harry, que la había llamado con más aprensión que antes – que llegues a las 7, porque lo harán durante una hora o algo así… ay no! Adiós – le dijo, y salió corriendo hacia el ojiverde, que empezaba a verla de una manera poco cariñosa…

-Mira Weasley! Me dejaste tu… imposible, no voy a correr por ella – se dijo a sí mismo y miró una esclava delgada y plateada que le había quedado de la reacción anterior…

-PORQUÉ DEMONIOS TE TARDASTE TANTO! ES MALFOY! – Gritó Harry, perdiendo por unos momentos los estribos. Respiró profundo… - discúlpame, es que estoy de un humor terrible. Necesito que me digas dónde está Ron y dónde puedo encontrar a Hermione.

-Ron seguro está en el campo y hermione vive en la biblioteca.

-Pues ni uno ni otro están allí, es lógico que los haya buscado antes, son mis amigos, pero como parece que ahora se escabullen de mi, bueno, se escabulle…

-No seas dramático. Entonces Ron debe estar con Luna, con unas clases que estoy rogando a Dios que enseñen a mi hermano a crecer, y Herms… pues no sé – no te voy a decir… y si después se te mete voldemort de nuevo? No, que va…

-Bueno… te informo que más o menos por un mes vas a tener que vigilar las prácticas de quidditch, porque estoy hasta el tope y lo más seguro es que llegue tarde a todas.

-QUÉ? Tu????

- Sí… porqué esa cara?

-Pues porque tu amas el quidditch

-Y lo haré toda mi vida, pero por ahora tengo dos tareas encima que no puedo eludir por ningún motivo…

-Y ron? Porqué no le das ese puesto a él? Lo desea más que nada!

-Pretendo hacerlo, cuando lo encuentre y sepa que podrá con las burlas de los slytherins. Los inmunes a esos imbéciles somos dos, por lo menos del equipo…

-Cierto…

-Bueno, me voy porque tengo que ir a…

-Una de las tareas que no puedes eludir, entendido… - Ginny se sobó la mano, estaba un poco lastimada – Mi esclava!

-Qué esclava…?

-La que me regalaste hace como tres meses…

-Dónde está? La perdiste?

-No… sé perfectamente donde está – miró su muñeca un poco roja, y entornó los ojos…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Señor… cuándo será el día? – preguntó con regocijo Barty crouch hijo, mientras miraba una daga plateada, embelesado.

-Pronto… la paciencia es una de las mayores cualidades de Lord Voldemort… silencio! No preguntes más… dónde están Bella y Narcisa?

-Narcisa está en su mansión, cual ha indicado. Bella debe estar con los hermanos, haciendo lo que le indicó.

-Y Snape?

-En el rincón asqueroso al que llama escondite. Creo que prepara lo que le indicó… todos hacen lo que le indicó, inclusive yo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me alabes.. Crucio! – 30 segundos de gritos reprimidos… - suficiente. Busca a Nagini, y tráela aquí.

-Señor…

-Le estás reprimiendo algo a tu señor?

-No señor… la serpiente está en vigilia de la tumba…

-No me interesa, tráela, así te cueste la vida…

-Muy bien señor… - el hombre con cabello de paja se inclinó, y Voldemort, con una ondeada envidiable de capa negra de seda, desapareció.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Albus… Remus está aquí – anunció McGonagall, que parecía más débil que nunca

-Hazlo pasar – contestó el director, que ante McGonagall parecía un resoplido de nieve, de lo pálido que estaba.

-Muy bien – La subdirectora salió del recinto, y el hombre lobo irrumpió, con la cara arrugada.

-Qué ocurrió ahora… - preguntó Dumbledore, respirando profundo…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

_Espero que no te extrañe que te escriba. Lo primero: Llega solo, no soportaría que llevases a Parkinson, es tu novia y todo lo que quieras, pero no hay ser que me haga sentir más enfadada que ella, inclusive te gana en tus tiempos de imbécil slytherin, ahora, eres solo un slytherin. Lo segundo, Tonks me ha dicho que tendremos un supervisor en los ensayos, y que es sorpresa, pero estoy casi segura de quien es: Harry. Te pido que mantengas el ambiente sin tensión, sé que puedes lograrlo. Lo tercero, encontrarás, al llegar, una escenografía que se parece mucho. Si estás en desacuerdo, puedes acomodarla, pero si cambias el piano, juro que te mato. Lo último, no te lo digo personalmente porque estoy en proceso de reconciliación con Harry, y no quiero que por tratarte y comprenderte se moleste de nuevo conmigo._

_Atte: Hermione_

Draco sonrió. Más perfecto, imposible. Suspiró y pesó en sus manos las dos cartas que tenía frente a sí. Releyó la segunda, con una mueca indescifrable en los labios.

_Es el próximo 25 de mayo. No hay vuelta atrás, tienes exactamente tres meses para estar listo. Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer, y cómo hacerlo. El señor no dará más prerrogativa. Suerte mi niño, y de una vez, aprovecho para darte la bienvenida._

_Narcisa M. B._

Madres. Nunca le dejaría de llamar su niño así se lo pidiese de la forma más original y apreciada posible. Las mantuvo así, descansando en sus palmas, por unos minutos, luego, con un movimiento de varita, las deshizo y respiró profundo. Ese iba a ser, definitivamente, uno de los días más apreciados de su vida.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

-Me agrada que hayas sido tan puntual. Es la primera vez que llegas a tiempo en lo que va de semana, que pareces bastante atareada, cuento con ambos – anunció McGonagall, con una sonrisa en los labios – no tengo más que indicarles, buena suerte, y cualquier duda, no duden en consultarme a mi, al director o a Filius, entendido?

Los chicos asintieron, y la mujer alta y erguida salió, cerrando con suavidad y potencia la puerta.

-Bien… creo que tenemos que empezar por entendernos – sentenció Hermione, con la varita en la túnica y como ocho libros encima

-No, tienes que empezar por soltar eso porque estorban, con ellos no haremos nada, a la práctica – replicó Harry – _accio_ libros! – dijo, y los libros salieron en dirección a él, y por una fracción de minuto hermione pensó que le darían, por lo que movió la varita y pensó un hechizo que lo evitara, pero se encontró con que su hechizo fue rebotado como si fuese una pelota cualquiera y los libros se posaron en una mesilla aparecida de la nada en la esquina izquierda más profunda de la habitación – no hace falta, muchas gracias. Espero. – Harry se mantuvo firme, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, esperando realmente a que Hermione le indicara qué hacer. Por su parte, la chica estaba estupefacta. Encantamiento convocador, repulsor, protector y aparición en menos de un minuto? En qué se había convertido Harry Potter? Y la pregunta más inquietante era: Dónde había estado ella que no se había fijado? – Hermione… la idea es que me enseñes, no que estemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo – dijo de una forma tan cortés y tan apremiante que la castaña se sobresaltó.

-Tienes razón… eh… bueno… - _ya va… piensa… modula… vamos no es difícil… es Harry! Harry! Es que se te olvidó quién es el mejor amigo que una mujer, no, una bruja puede tener???_

-Empecemos con los contra hechizos, porque no voy tan bien en ellos como McGonagall comenta con Dumbledore cada vez que puede…

-Harry! Guarda silencio! Un momento! es que no te reconozco! – Explotó Hermione, tan desconcertada de que el chico no le hablase de una manera seca, por el contrario, que fuese tan amable como siempre pero a la vez tan distante…

-Bueno, hubieses empezado por allí. Soy Harry Potter, curso el séptimo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y estoy condenado a ser víctima o victimario. Ya me reconoces? Perfecto, trabajemos – Harry atrajo un libro hacia sí y lo abrió en una página, pero al segundo el libro estalló y él alzó las cejas.

-No seas imbécil. Sé perfectamente quien eres, pero porqué no me gritas! No sé, es que no eres tu!

-Sabes quien soy pero dices que no soy yo… no te entiendo hermione, como solía hacerlo antes, creo que no hemos mejorado…

-Cállate! No me hables si vas a ser tan frío! Porqué!

-Porqué te hablo, porqué soy frío o porqué qué? – preguntó él, mirando el techo, como si realmente estuviese confundido.

-Porqué! Porqué actúas así!

-Porque es necesario hacerlo – le respondió, como quien dice que un pelo de unicornio, un poco de madera y de magia hacen a una varita excelente.

-No, no, no! No me entiendes! – Hermione se acercó y lo sacudió

-Qué, quieres escuchar que siga teniendo alma o algo así? Soy el mismo Hermione, quédate tranquila, empecemos de una vez o no te dará tiempo de ir a ensayar tu obra, con Draco Malfoy. – Esperaba un síntoma siquiera de rencor en alguna de las palabras, pero lo que halló fue un vacío más aplastante que el mismo rencor que esperaba encontrar…

Sintió que le escocía la mejilla derecha. De repente notó que sus ojos se habían inundado aproximadamente hasta la mitad, y fue que cayó en la cuenta. Una mano, más pesada de lo que pensaba, acababa de voltearle la cara de la forma más sorpresiva y anonadante que pudo haber pensado en su vida. Por otro lado, frente a él, estaba una chica que se miraba la mano, y negaba con la cabeza, al tiempo que se frotaba, como calmando un dolor intenso.

-Perfecto, tu rabia ha sido apagada, ahora, podemos continuar? – pidió Harry, saltando enormemente la brecha que se le había abierto en la mitad del pecho, y colocándole una estampilla, para enviarla a donde estaban todo aquello sentido o por sentir.

-HARRY! REACCIONA! – pidió Hermione – y discúlpame! Pero es que…

-Puedes volver a hacerlo – Harry le colocó el otro cachete – sin con eso te calmas y te permites, y me permites, continuar.

-No! Lo siento! Es que… - Hermione estaba fuera de sí, y Harry negaba con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, _no lo hagas… no lo hagas que me cuesta más… no se te ocurra…_

-Entérate que sigo aquí Hermione, y son exactamente las seis treinta. Tenemos 15 minutos para practicar, porque los otros quince minutos son para el quidditch.

-Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, es todo lo que puedes decir! Te acabo de golpear, nos estamos hablando luego de un tiempo interminable y se te ocurre reaccionar con semejante estupidez! – Hermione se sentó en el suelo, y dejó que sus manos ocultaran su rostro por unos minutos. Se mantuvo un silencio inquebrantable, y luego la chica habló, mientras que el ojiverde, impasible, esperaba no ver lo que podría causar que esa fachada se fuese al piso. – qué te ha pasado? – dijo al fin, con la mirada confusa, una mirada que no había visto sino una vez, y que en ese preciso instante no le placía recordar – dónde está el Harry Potter con el que traté, jugué, peligré, lloré, grité y viví durante tanto meses como pueda recordar el tiempo?.

-Ese Harry Potter ha partido ya, y queda lo que ves – respondió él – preparado para la lucha, sin otro objetivo en la mira que no sea acabar con esa plaga desgraciada que llaman Lord Voldemort. Eso es lo que está dentro, fuera y alrededor del Harry que ves, espero que lo comprendas, porque si no lo haces, y Ron tampoco, me temo que la amistad que tanto me ha ayudado a mantenerme en pie tendrá que ser guardada, así como la ayuda que pueden llegar a brindarme en el momento indicado, como este, en el que necesito que la mejor alumna de Hogwarts me enseñe a defenderme, mientras ella, como siempre, en busca de la verdad y de información, no hace otra cosa que preguntar, preguntar y preguntar y me hace perder el tiempo tan escaso que tengo. No responderé más Hermione, no ahora, necesito que lo entiendas y que me ayudes, no te exigiré más, puesto que no soy nadie para hacerlo, ¿podrías ayudarme, en ves de indagarme, como haces y logras cada vez que te place? – le preguntó, con una mirada tan fija que hizo temblar a Hermione, la cual asintió, firmemente. – Gracias.

_Estoy orgulloso de ti, ese es mi muchacho! Pero dime, qué pasará luego de esas palabras dignas de un héroe épico? Qué pasará con ese sencillo mago llamado Harry Potter que vive dentro de ti y que se ve reflejado en mí?_

_No preguntes eso, por lo menos no ahora, no ante su presencia, te lo agradezco._

_Como quieras. Recuérdalo, no he muerto ni pienso hacerlo, así que no insistas en apuñalarme, porque lo que logras es herirte a ti mismo y hacerme más fuerte. _

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Llegas…

-Tarde, lo sé. No interrumpan su práctica por mí, pueden continuar – indicó Harry, colocando su mochila en una esquina y sacando unos cuantos pergaminos viejos, para trabajar en quién sabe qué cosa en ellos.

-No te estamos pidiendo permiso Potter…

-Draco – pidió Hermione con la mirada, y luego la desvió hacia Harry – la próxima vez llega a la hora, por favor.

-Hecho. – dijo él, y se sentó en el suelo. – no estoy aquí, así que sigan en lo suyo…

-¿En lo nuestro? Se supone que tienes que guiarnos o algo así, eso fue lo que me dijo tonks – replicó Hermione, y Harry chasqueó la lengua

-Nada que ver, solo estoy aquí como una especie de gárgola. Ya les dije, pueden seguir, ustedes en lo suyo y yo en lo mío – _soberano imbécil… soberano imbécil… cómo se te ocurrió aceptar? Ahora es que vas a saber lo que es bueno…_

- Como quieras, Potter. Vamos Hermione, recuerda, él es una gárgola, por lo menos tuvo el cerebro de admitirlo, creo que lo admiraré por eso… - dijo Draco, con una leve sonrisa en los labios… _no puede ser… cómo es que no confían en mí aún? He cambiado! Tienen que poner a Potty como centinela en una sala que no me dejaría… bah! Al demonio, ya verán… _pensó Draco, y ladeó la cabeza…

-Está bien… - hermione echó una última mirada a Harry, el cual se había "concentrado" ya en lo que tenía que hacer. Suspiró y caminó hacia la esquina en la que le tocaba estar. De repente, sonó una música melodiosa, pero no triste, como la vez anterior, y Harry levantó la mirada.

-¿Quién está allí? – preguntó Draco, con una voz tan seca que no parecía él. Sus manos estaban posadas en el piano, puesto que se suponía que estaba tocando. Miró por los alrededores, olvidándose realmente de que Harry estaba allí, y Hermione, con el encantamiento desilusionador, no fue notada – tontos fans… deberían saber que no me gusta que me molesten cuando toco… - sin decir más nada, se acomodó en el banquillo del compositor y siguió… Hermione, por su parte, se hallaba oculta en unas cortinas que quién sabe de dónde aparecieron, y miraba, furtiva, a Draco. Harry sintió que de nuevo esas ganas asesinas lo poseían, pero ya sabía cómo contrarrestar dicho sentimiento. Se puso de pie y con agitar la varita hizo que una humareda semi transparente de humo púrpura se interpusiera entre los protagonistas y él, que al parecer, para practicar, había quedado para aquello que los muggles llamaban efectos especiales y los magos solo llamaban ayuda mágica. Mucho mejor, ya no veía, solo oía…

-Potter! Porqué demonios interpusiste eso! – chilló Malfoy, golpeando las teclas

-Porque según esto – Harry señaló el libreto – es el momento en que Lucía entra furtivamente en la habitación del pianista – indicó con parsimonia, como si fuese un chiquillo - él sale, ella se sienta, acaricia las teclas, escucha un ruido, habla con ella misma, se espanta, y sale. Él entra en la sala y descubre un olor a mujer fascinante… _- respira… no eres tú, es él, vamos, táchalo con una x roja… ¿listo? Perfecto… ráyalo bien! Perfecto, ya puedes continuar…_ - se sienta, y queda extrañado…

-¿Es necesario que coloque eso? – preguntó de nuevo el rubio, pero no a él, su mirada se dirigía hacia las cortinas. Harry se dio la vuelta, y con el lumus minimus alumbró su tarea, la que "hacía" con tanto esmero… Orejas, bien atentas por favor.

-Es obvio Draco, si esto lo dice…

-Pero tengo entendido que la ayuda mágica es luego del primer mes de ensayos, no a partir del primero.

-Tendríamos que hablar con Tonks…

-Y mientras?

-Harry, podrías retirar esto? – _Sé amable… por esta vez, no arruines este momento…_

-Claro – respondió él, indiferente, y con susurrar unas palabras todo estaba despejado de nuevo. Él? En el suelo, mirando su tarea, con la pluma en la mano derecha y la varita en la mano izquierda, descansando… - _así… muy bien… solo oyes… más nada… y a la vez practicas…_

-Gracias – Harry no se inmutó, y Draco continuó…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

_Vaya Noche. Vaya nochecita. Tener que aguantarme tanto entre esos dos. Casi los mato por ponerme en esa situación. Mira que estar pendiente de que uno no se pusiera como loco y el otro matara al primero por imbécil. DIOS!_

Hermione Granger se tiraba en su cama con uniforme y todo, mirando profundamente el inicio del dosel de ella, puesto que tenía su particular iluminado de estrellas artificiales. Viva la magia! Pero eso no le importaba realmente, era una hazaña que siempre la haría sentir orgullosa, sí, pero y qué? Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Primero. Estaban sus estudios. Estaba un tanto descuidada, no podía permitir otro nueve en Pociones. Jamás en la vida. Le seguía el teatro. Comenzaba a enfermarle la idea de tener que compartir, durante 4 de los 7 días de la semana, a dos chicos que se odian a muerte. Era una pesadilla!. Por un lado, harry, que en algún momento de la historia había vuelto a ser el mismo y había cambiado radicalmente a la vez; por el otro, Draco Malfoy, que cada vez la dejaba más sorprendida… No, que va. Y peor, tenía abandonado a su hermano, y a la promesa que le había hecho a ginny, la hermana de su hermano. No la había ayudado en nada. Solo faltaba que un acontecimiento apoteósico cambiara el rumbo de las cosas, para declararse totalmente en colapso. Ah! Y ni hablar de los EXTASIS, claro está…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Es imperdonable. Es insostenible. Pero no tengo otra opción que cortar aquí el cuarto capítulo. Porqué? Porque he decidido agregar unos cuantos detalles a esta historia, y cambiar un poco su curso… de manera tal que lo que me pasa en la vida real no sea tan evidente y, a la vez, que su lectura no sea tan tediosa, como me ha parecido en las últimas noches. Por ahora, les dejaré esta canción. Intérprete? Kelly Clarkson. Canción? Beautiful Disaster. Irá en inglés y luego en español, como diría normalmente "pa' que no se quejen ".

Inglés (version original)//// Beautiful Disaster ////

He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme I know

He's a dawned as he seems

More heaven than a heart could hold.

And if I tried to save him

My whole world could cave in

Just ain't right

Just ain't right

But I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Is such a beautiful disaster

And If I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster.

He's magic and myth

As strong as I believe

A tragedy with

More damage than a soul should see

But do I try to change him

So hard not to blame him

Hold me on tight

Hold me on tight

But I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Is such a beautiful disaster

And If I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster.

I'm longing for love and the logical

But he's only happy hysterical

I'm searching for some kind of miracle

Waiting so long…

Waiting so long…

He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the ends he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more than I can take…

But I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Is such a beautiful disaster

And If I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster.

**Español (versión wein xD) //// Lindo Desastre ////**

**Se ahoga en sus sueños**

**Un exquisito extremo, lo sé.**

**Es lo que parece, un amanecer.**

**Más loco de lo que un corazón puede soportar.**

**Y si traté de salvarlo**

**Todo mi mundo podría hundirse**

**No está bien…**

**No está bien…**

**Pero no sé**

**No sé qué hay después de él**

**Solo que es tan hermoso…**

**Es como un lindo desastre**

**Y si pudiera esperar**

**A través de las lágrimas y las risas**

**Sería hermoso?**

**O solo un lindo desastre?**

**Es magia y mito**

**Tan fuerte como creí**

**Una tragedia con**

**Más dolor de lo que un alma debería ver**

**Pero intento cambiarlo?**

**Sin culparlo tan fuerte?**

**Sostenme bien…**

**Sostenme bien…**

**Pero no sé**

**No sé qué hay después de él**

**Solo que es tan hermoso…**

**Es como un lindo desastre**

**Y si pudiera esperar**

**A través de las lágrimas y las risas**

**Sería hermoso?**

**O solo un lindo desastre?**

**Estoy anhelando por el amor y por la lógica**

**Pero es tan histéricamente feliz…**

**Estoy buscando por una especie de milagro…**

**Es tan larga la espera…**

**Es tan larga la espera… **

**Es tan liviano al toque…**

**Pero tan deshilachado, al final se quiebra.**

**Nunca está satisfecho…**

**Y sigue siendo más de lo que puedo tomar…**

**Pero no sé**

**No sé qué hay después de él**

**Solo que es tan hermoso…**

**Es como un lindo desastre**

**Y si pudiera esperar**

**A través de las lágrimas y las risas**

**Sería hermoso?**

**O solo un lindo desastre?**

**Tan lindo…**

**Cariño, tan lindo…**

Isabel Rada


	7. misivas para potter

Lord Voldemort paseaba con calma en su habitación, tan oscura como un mismísimo amanecer sin sol. Leía detenidamente algo que le había llegado (cosa que le sorprendía) ese mismo día, solo que como lo había interrumpido no se había percatado de la utilidad del hombre que la traía… si tan solo no fuese tan impulsivo…

-Potter… Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? – murmuraba para sí, y un brillo esquizofrénico se adueñaba cada vez más de su mirada – entonces… sí hay una manera… infantil, pero hay una manera…

-Señor! Señor! Acaban de confirmar que Amycus… - irrumpió un mortífago de las ligas menores (ya ya ya… cómo se supone que les diga si no son más que gusanos para Voldy???)

-Silencio – dijo él sin inmutarse, y sin siquiera sacar la varita, causó que el hombre se retorciera del dolor por mal educado – para la próxima toca la puerta, y dile a Bludd que por favor pase por aquí, "necesito" que busque unas cosas… qué decías de Amycus? Cierto, asesinó de nuevo… qué tiene de interesante? Fue y sería escoria de no estar muerto… qué estas esperando? – Miró con asco al hombre que lloriqueaba tendido en el suelo – entraste aquí para servir a tu señor… si no harás nada es mejor que mueras!

-No señor! – chilló el hombre, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas – le prometo que no volverá a suceder… - le suplicó, y le besó la punta de la grisácea túnica. Voldemort hizo el amago de sonreír, y luego le dio una patada.

-Para tocar a Lord Voldemort se necesita permiso, insolente… qué decía? Cierto… Potter, Potter, Potter, con que hermanos… eso sí que es interesante…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Harry… - llamó Ron, con la cabeza contraída de tanto pensar. – Harry… - repitió, sintiendo unos golpecitos en su cabeza. Estaba echadote en la cama, haciendo nada. – Harry! – llamó con algo de molestia.

-Um… déjame dormir… - fue lo que dijo el chico, embotándose en su cobija

-Dile eso a Hedwig, que tiene como media hora intentando abrirme un hueco en la cabeza… - le dijo el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo a la lechuza, que picoteaba el cabello rebelde de Harry y picoteaba la frente de Ron a los pocos segundos, en un círculo vicioso…

-Hedwig, deja dormir a Ron – La voz de Harry se arrastró y serpenteó. Hombre! Acostarse a las tres luego de un día de pesadilla para que lo despertaran a las 5 no era nada agradable…

-No sirvió de nada… párate morsa! – Ron se sentó, se desordenó inconscientemente el cabello y le lanzó una almohada – además, tenemos entrenamiento a las 6, qué olvidaste que tenemos partido Hoy, contra los Ravenclaws?

-Es pan comido… baja… yo voy en cinco… cinco… minu… - un descomunal bostezo cruzó su cara – minutos… - terminó, y se colocó de nuevo en posición fetal.

-Como quieras. Yo voy a comer… - dijo con calma el pelirrojo, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vas a bajar en pijama? – le preguntó Dean, que al parecer acababa de despertar y miraba de forma extraña a Ron

-Y qué tiene de malo?

-Nada… creo que las chicas pensarán que te ves más sexy en pijama que con los pantalones de siempre – comentó, y Seamus se levantó de un brinco. Harry no vio nada, y Ron Tampoco, pero como la que escribe sí lo vio, ha de deciros: Seamus miró con los ojos como platos a Dean, el cual le guiñó un ojo en forma de complicidad y se metió a la cama con rapidez, antes de que alguien lo viese. Finnigan negó varias veces, antes de dirigirse a la ducha…

-Vamos Harry! Despiértate! – le gritó Seamus, cerrando la puerta con fuerza – creo que es necesario que atiendas a Hedwig o terminará por sacarnos los ojos a toditos por tu culpa!

-Voy… qué empeño con no dejar dormir al señor Potter – rezongó, y quitando el molesto bóxer del medio de sus nalgas, se desperezó y se sentó en la cama – Oye Dean, qué te está pasando últimamente? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa y desatando por fin la carta que, bastante arrugada por la agitación y llena de plumas, brilló al tener el contacto con su mano. Se quedó atónito por unos segundos, Hedwig casi le arranca el dedo del medio (y dale con la mala memoria…) y siguió viendo a Dean, el cual había empezado a hacer un ovillo con la sábana.

-A mi?.. na- nada. Porqué lo dices?

-A pues por eso. Pareces chica. Me estás asustando realmente. Es que acaso tu y Seamus hicieron el plan de sacar de quicio a estos dos pobres chicos desamparados? – dijo en broma, y la última frase la dijo en voz alta. No obstante, no esperaba que dentro del baño algo se quebrara sonoramente y que Dean se sonrojara. _Qué demonios…? ay no me digas eso… qué trauma… lo que me hacía falta_ – estoy en broma! – aclaró, y una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa de Dean no le hizo sentirse mejor – oigan, desde cuándo Neville duerme en el cuarto de Ginny? Ya hasta extraño sus ronquidos… - comentó, cambiando de tema abruptamente.

-No duerme allá, se va bien temprano para hacerle compañía antes de las clases, y llega tardísimo… - aclaró Seamus, desde el baño…

-Auch! Hedwig! Para ya! – aprehendió a la lechuza por picotearlo, y miró la carta de nuevo. Allí, descansando en su mano, parecía tener vida propia, puesto que pululaba sin parar, de una forma efímera e ilógica. – Que rayos es esto? – le dio la vuelta, y se sorprendió al ver el sello de un Hébrido Negro enlazado a dos serpientes de plata que parecían serpentear acariciando la piel rugosa de la criatura. "Señor Harry James Potter Evans Gaunt. Cama a la esquina del dormitorio de chicos. Séptimo piso, torre de Gryffindor. Séptimo Curso. Hogwarts", ese era el encabezado, y creyó que jamás, después de su primera carta mágica recibida, había visto una dirección tan exacta. La abrió lentamente, y notó que el pergamino que estaba dentro parecía tan viejo que le dio miedo tocarlo. Y si se desvanecía o algo por el estilo?. Cuando casi lo desdobló, la puerta del baño se abrió, y dio paso a un Seamus aseado, el cual llamó con la cabeza a Dean. Los dos salieron sigilosamente, y no habían terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando Neville entró.

-Buenos días Harry. Vengo a descansar un rato, Ginny me prohibió que no descansara por estar con ella, creo que soy un poco posesivo – admitió con pena, y los cachetes enrojecidos. Harry sonrió e hizo mueca de que no le importaba

-Siempre que la trates bien, no hay problema

-Insisto, ella vio algo en mí que nadie más había visto, y creo que es mi parecido con el señor Potter – se burló un poco, y se echó en la cama.

-Ginny te quiere por quien eres, no por haber nacido el mismo día que yo o cosas por el estilo – Casi se le escapa el hecho de que él podría haber ocupado su sitio. Pero ya bastaba con la creciente valentía de Neville, no quería que ésta se fuera a pique, en consideración a la posibilidad que Voldemort lo matara en cualquier momento, por eso de no dejar cabos sueltos.

-Si… me lo demuestra, pero…

-No le des tantas vueltas. Voy a quitarme el sucio. Espero verte en el juego, aunque creo que Ron y Luna estarán un poco incómodos… - se miraron los dos chicos y sonrieron. Ambos pensaban lo mismo: Luna siempre apoyaba a Gryffindor al luchar contra las otras casas, pero estaban seguros de que esta vez el sombrero típico de la ravenclaw sería un águila imponente y no el común león…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Y Harry, dónde está? – Preguntó con interés Parvati, al tiempo que miraba lujuriosamente a un chico de séptimo de Hufflepuff – Dios, ese Boot cada vez está mejor…

-No necesito que me digas eso Parvati – respondió Hermione, con un libro de Aritmancia en la mano y una copa de jugo de calabaza en la otra – no sé, ahí viene Ron, pregúntale a él, puesto que duermen en la misma habitación…

-Me muero de hambre! – fue el saludo de Ron, y se echó en la mesa, buscando con la mirada a cierta rubia en la mesa de al lado…

-Qué educado… - fue el comentario de Hermione, luego de que el jugo bajase por completo, hacia su laringe – dónde está Harry? – La mirada de Ron le hizo modificar la pregunta – Parvati quiere saber dónde está Harry…

-No tiene nada de malo que preguntes por mí – comentó el buscado, y hermione se volteó bruscamente – buenos días – dijo, y se sentó al lado de su hermano – para qué me buscabas Parvati?.

-Tonks me exigió que te entregara esto. Y cuando digo exigió, es que EXIGIÓ "Solo a Harry, a más nadie" fueron sus palabras textuales…

-Gracias – respondió el chico, en lo que la morena le puso una carta en la mano – dónde está Lavender?

-A pues no vas a saber? Esa y seamus se van a cada minuto al primer rincón que encuentran – dijo con picardía – Eh! Terry! – llamó, y se retiró. El trío de Gryffindor se quedó, masticando en silencio.

-Um… y qué tal van las cosas en la sala de los menesteres? – Preguntó Ron, con medio pan metido en la bocota. Hermione puso cara de asco.

-Normal – contestó Harry

-Estancadas – contestó Hermione, al tiempo. Ron sonrió.

-Normales y estancadas… creo que hice una buena elección al salirme.

-No bromees… sabes que Draco y yo estamos demasiado desconcentrados.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa, si Tonks se entera de que os he dejado solos, se muere, pero primero me mata. – comentó como si nada, y Ron sonrió. – de qué te ríes?

-De ti

-Vaya, hemos mejorado, la sinceridad aumenta… - dijo, divertido, jugando con su copa de jugo de calabaza. Hermione frunció el entre cejo.

-Aún no entiendo porqué lo hizo.

- El qué, herms?

-El colocar a Harry a cuidar de Draco y de mi. Sabe que no…

-Puedes hablar en primera persona cuando estoy aquí…

-Disculpa – las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo – Tonks sabe perfectamente que detestas a Draco, y el ponerte a tratar con él todo el santo tiempo…

-Es algo que tengo que hacer. Prefiero cuidar… - "te" iba a continuar, pero modificó un poco la frase – que todo salga correctamente, a que Tonks no se enoje y demás, a que ella se enfade y me meta su varita por algún lugar doloroso…

Ron tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar bañar a sus dos amigos de la brutal carcajada que se apoderó de él.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Y así, fue como los elfos, los que conocemos actualmente, fueron perdiendo poco a poco sus poderes – explicaba monótonamente el profesor Binns. Harry no le perdía ojo a Hermione, la cual apuntaba con una flojera poco típica en ella.

-Me extraña que le hables de nuevo como antes, bueno, que lo intentes – confesó ron con voz queda, la pata de la pereza lo estaba aplastando y lo hacía sentir demasiado enfermo como para hablar rápidamente – ahora, más me extraña que la mires tanto…

-A qué te refieres? – preguntó distraído Harry. Tenía las manos descaradamente introducidas en sus bolsillos, en uno de los cuales se hallaba la carta recibida hacía pocas horas.

-A que tienes toda la clase viendo a Hermione, a eso me refiero.

-Es que me estoy habituando. Siempre hemos visto a Hermione como una chica más, pero si te fijas… - señaló a dos Hufflepuffs que eran más descarados que Harry, estaban embelezados con Hermione – ya no es la misma patito feo que conocimos en primero. Hasta ahora creo que nos hemos dado cuenta realmente…

-Creo que hasta ahora tú te has dado cuenta realmente. Yo lo hice hace mucho… - confesó Ron, y Harry dejó que sus ojos imitasen a dos sombrillas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hay algo que he debido contarte hace mucho. Algo que ocurrió en cuarto, y que... digamos que selló nuestra amistad para siempre – terminó Ron, con tal voz que Harry comprendió que no hablaría de nuevo hasta que lo considerara necesario – ahora, señor Potter, haga el favor al señor Weasley de no ponerse quisquilloso como su amiga Granger preguntándole todo el santo día a qué se refiere, ¿está claro? – comentó con el tono un poco más alto, para que hermione escuchase. La chica les sonrió y Harry se dio media vuelta, a ver al profesor.

-Esta clase apesta. ¿Hasta cuando estaremos en esto?

-Nos quedan… ya va – Ron pasó un papelito con la varita a Hermione, la cual se sobresaltó por la interrupción. Pocos segundos después hacía muecas con los labios, respondía y miraba de nuevo al profesor, luchando internamente contra el sopor… - exactamente seis meses y cuatro días para salir de Hogwarts, o sea, nos quedan unos cinco meses y medio viendo historia de la magia. ¡Hermione! ¡Podrías ser más cariñosa con este pobre chico! – agregó, y Hermione se ruborizó. Harry vio la nota de reojo "_Ocho meses Ron. Deja de molestarme o la varita que acosa a Harry te acosará a ti, aunque hablemos en casos distintos. Tu entiendes_".

-¿Tu entiendes? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Leyendo correspondencia ajena? – Ron negó, sermoneando en broma – eso es de chicas, no del victimario…

-Todavía no se sabe si mi pellejo va a quedar en el campo de batalla…

-Eso es una vil mentira. Ya te dije que tengo que contarte algo…

-¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿Antes o después de que te muestre esto? – Harry sabía que si había alguien más curioso que él, ese era Ron. Sus ojos brillaron al ver la carta, tan brillante, en las manos de Harry – ¿qué es eso? – dijo, corrección, casi chilló.

-No lo sé. Lo leeré y luego te la muestro, parece algo importante porque Hedwig casi me mata a…

-Portney y Wazly, ¿podrían hacer el favor de callarse y poner atención? – Reprendió de repente Binns, y los chicos se rieron de sus propios apellidos, asintiendo – como les decía, Cashlu amenazó cortantemente a su hermano de sangre y le cortó la cabeza… - era increíble lo molesto y aburrido que sonaba una pelea entre elfos míticos en la boca de aquél muerto…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Es oficial, me estoy muriendo – decretó Pansy, con una cara de pérdida única. Blaise chascó la lengua y la miró reprobatoriamente.

-Draco Malfoy no es el único chico de esta tierra, debo habértele dicho un millón de veces, ¡y ustedes! ¡Miren por donde andan! – Les espetó a Crabbe y a Goyle, que lo seguían como perros… - además, la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts quisieran andar contigo…

-¿Y me supongo que tu eres uno de esos, o me equivoco? – le lanzó directamente la chica, en vías hacia el campo de quidditch. Extrañamente, ese día el juego era en la tarde.

-Pues sí, también te lo he dicho un millón de veces. Que fue por ti fue que entré a las filas del señor tenebroso, para hacerte compañía.

-Cállate y mejor no sigas diciendo sandeces. Esperemos que los "intelectuales" le ganen a los leoncitos, potty ya me tiene verde…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Háblame Amycus, qué obtuviste? – preguntó con voz queda el señor tenebroso. La mujer, haciendo una reverencia, le entregó un libro de tamaño descomunal con unas runas como título. – señor, después de una búsqueda exhaustiva…

-Aquí sale lo que ando buscando?

-Sí mi señor.

-Perfecto, ya puedes irte, detesto privar a mis mortífagos de su diversión – agregó con sorna, y se desapareció, mirando fijamente el libro – _si lo que decía ese papelito es cierto, en este momento debes ignorar lo que decía. Si eso es así… espero terminar con esto lo antes posible…_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Potter lleva la delantera! ¡Pero miren a Corner! ¡Está luchando con dientes y garras! ¡Todo por celos! ¡Vaya Weasley! No pensaba que pudieras levantar tales pasiones! – gritaba con alegría Zacharías Smith

-Smith! – chilló McGonagall, negando y tratando de quitarle el micrófono.

-¡30 a 20 a favor de los leones! ¡Idiota pícale el ojo! Métele la escoba por…

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Tienes que narrar el partido!

-Y ahora Weasley, no una sino el otro hace una parada espectacular! Miren a Lovegood! Esta definitivamente es la revelación del año! La golpeadora de los azulejos! Oh! Creo que la cara de Weasley no debe ser de felicidad!...

Las narraciones eran vívidas, y si bien Ron (con un brazo con un líquido espeso repugnante... se había fracturado en la práctica de la mañana) y Hermione no quitaban la vista del campo (más el primero que la segunda, claro está), tenían una conversación…

-¿Entonces tiene una carta que aún no ha leído? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hermione, con la bufanda a medio cuello – es extraño, aunque…

-No le des tanta vuelta, aunque he pensado seriamente en contarle lo que pasó en cuarto y lo que hicimos en quinto…

-No puedes hacer eso, lo prometimos Ron.

-Qué prometimos? Somos amigos, es algo que debería haber sabido hace mucho…

-Pero no es justo! – las mejillas de hermione estaban coloradas, aunque sería imposible determinar si era por pena o por el viento helado que hacía.

-Cómo que no? Tiene que saberlo, si la carta dice algo así como que se tiene que enfrentar a you know who va a irse a luchar sin saberlo?

-No! No creo que diga eso?

-Y potter se lanza en picada! Definitivo! Es un imbécil pero un imbécil que juega genial!

-Zacharías Smith otra más como esa y estás fuera!

-Pero profesora! Excelente pase por parte de la cazadora de ravenclaw! La cosa se pone pareja!

-No seas tan ordinario Smith!

-Ron te prohíbo terminantemente que hagas eso! – le chillaba en el oído Hermione a Ron.

-Ya te dije que pienso hacerlo! La culpa me carcome!

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo, y sin embargo, me aguanto!

-Es nuestro amigo!

-Es Harry! Si se entera por otro lado, y se entera de una forma errónea, roguemos a dios!

-No lo hará! Solo lo sabemos tu y yo!

-Herms!

-Ron!

-PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Definitivamente Thomas es un buen cazador! Y Potter y Patil parecen marido y mujer! pa'rriba y pa'bajo juntos!

-ZACHARÍAS SMITH LE DECLARO EN IMPOSIBILIDAD DE NARRAR EL JUEGO, DEME AHORA MISMO ESE MICRÓFONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Dios! Padma me tenía acosado! – confesó Harry, en medio de la algarabía que había en la sala común. Gryffindor había ganado por una corta diferencia de 20 puntos. 230 a 210.

-Pero igual nuestro buscador ha cogido la snitch!

-Eso le pasa por buza! – Expresó Ginny, con muchas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano – tomen! Cortesía de los Weasley! – les lanzó a los chicos, y entre todo el bullicio, haló a Harry y lo apartó un poco – has hablado con Herms?

-Que dices? – Gritó Harry – no te oigo!

-Que si has hablado con Herms!

-Con Hermione??????????????

-Si!

-De qué?

-Cómo que de qué?

-Harry! – llamó Ron, no, bramó Ron.

-Qué! – respondió el ojiverde, mirando a Ginny con cara de _"qué se supone que tengo que decirle"_

-Tu sabes qué me refiero!

- De qué me hablas?

-Mira criatura del demonio tu crees que Ronald Weasley aguanta tanto? Lee la bendita cosa esa! – gritó Ron, y más de un abucheo burlesco sonó – qué? Están celosos chicas?

-Silencius! – Un rayo potente de luz blanquecina se vio, y todos quedaron en silencio – Dejen oír! Sin siguen con tal escándalo tendré que suspender la fiesta! – Hermione Granger, con el ceño hasta las rodillas, bajaba las escaleras.

-Hermione! – Reclamaron los hermanos Creevey, luego de recuperar su voz – déjanos! Acabamos de ganar!

-Ustedes no jugaron!

-Mujeres! – chillaron los chicos, y Hermione negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que Ron halaba a Harry hacia las escaleras

-Toma! No soy tu secretaria! Léela! Para que así me digas qué es eso!

-Ron!

-Vamos!

-Está bien! – Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia su dormitorio, y hermione, pasmada, los siguió

Sus pasos eran ruidosos, pero en la sala común nadie se percató de su no presencia. Todos seguían tomando y jugando, mientras que el buscador y el guardián del equipo de quidditch cerraban con violencia la puerta.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ni idea de lo que es.

-A pues eso se sabe abriéndola, no lo crees?

-Eres más fastidioso que mi tía, toma, léela y me dices qué es. Te apuesto mi vida a que es una carta original de alguna chica de tercero, no sé qué me ven.

-A pues yo sí. Eres Harry Potter, qué no te basta con eso? – Ron recibió la carta, y esta brilló aún más cuando se posó en sus manos.

-Tu también levantas pasiones.

-Sí, como el mejor amigo del niño que no murió.

-Podemos cambiar puestos.

-No gracias, con la amenaza constante de mi madre y las letanías de Hermione me bastan, gracias.

-De hermione?

-Harry! – gritó Ron

-Qué?

-Sabes hablar en runas?

-Qué? – la expresión en sus ojos eran toda una poesía urbana

-Esto está en runas o en latín viejo, porque no sé que dice allí.

-Ves lo útil que puede ser aprender runas antiguas? – Hermione Granger entró en la habitación, y Harry se quedó de piedra.

-Qué haces tu aquí?

-Harry…

-Pues no los vi allá abajo y quise subir con ustedes, algún problema?

-No… verdad que no señor Potter? – Ron lo miró significativamente, y Harry se encogió de hombros – a Harry le llegó esto, y no sabemos qué dice…

-Cuál es el emisor?

_Hola! Me extrañabas?_

_Demonio de pesadilla! Qué haces tú aquí?_

_Cómo que qué hago aquí? Qué pregunta es esa? Estoy siempre aquí!_

_Pero apareces cuando te da la gana!_

_Cuando me necesitas…_

-Cómo es eso de **"voy en camino a brindar luz en tu sendero. He sido expulsada por defenderte, ahora no tienes remedio que aceptarme, de no ser así, mi hermana ayudará a tu contrincante y te verás en una guerra imposible de ganar. No te separes del Guardián y del Líder"**. – preguntó Hermione, mirando directamente a Harry, el cual parecía ligeramente contrariado.

-Ah? Y qué voy a saber yo? No sé cuál es el emisor…

-Quienes son "El Líder" y "El Guardián"? – preguntó a su vez Ron, sorprendido y mirando a Hermione – y cómo es que tradujiste eso en tan poco tiempo?

-Está en élfico rúnico. Por eso lo entiendo, lo enseñaron a principios de sexto. – hermione dijo eso con auto suficiencia, y ron dejó a sus ojos rodar – porqué tienes esa cara?

_Contesta que pareces retrasado_

_Fuera de aquí!_

_Qué no te extraña esa carta?_

_Ni siquiera me dejaste oír lo que decía! Fuera, FUERA!_

_Qué mal humor! Porqué te estorbo tanto?_

-Pues porque eres un fastidio! – gritó Harry, exasperado, y Ron y Hermione quedaron helados.

-Cómo que es un fastidio? Harry qué te pasa! – le espetó Ron, y los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron con tanta sinceridad.

-No hacía falta que lo dijeras de esa forma – Hermione soltó la carta y salió de la habitación. Harry no entendía nada.

-Qué se supone que le dije?

-Harry, le dijiste que era un fastidio, podrías explicarme porqué demonios le dijiste eso a Hermione? Y en ese tono? – Ron parecía dispuesto a golpearlo dolorosamente.

-Eso no era con ella! Agh! No entenderías, Hermione! – Harry corrió hasta la puerta, y vio a Hermione en las escaleras – ya subo. – se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro – oye… lo de fastidiosa…

-No hacía falta que fueras tan grosero. De un tiempo para acá has estado extrañísimo conmigo, pero no pensé que fuera por "fastidiosa"

-No… no me refería a ti. Es difícil de explicar… - Harry parecía apenado, y Hermione se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos. Segundos de tensión… respiración entrecortada… – No me mires así que se me hace más difícil. Ya te dije que todo está bien… y qué más?

-Estaría bien que me dijeses qué es lo que tanto te molesta de mí.

-De ti?

-Sí, de mí… - Hermione miró hacia el principio de los peldaños, y notó que los hermanos Creevey y Dean eran agarrados de una forma impulsiva y grotesca por parte de Ginny, la cual sonreía disimuladamente hacia los chicos y luego les gritaba algo **in** - entendible. Hermione sonrió y Harry arqueó una ceja – Ginny tiene más de un mes intentando que hable contigo, sabes?

-Ah si? – Harry se desordenó el cabello de forma nerviosa, y por no saber qué hacer exactamente, optó por sentarse al lado de Hermione – pues… ha hecho lo mismo conmigo…

-Y qué te ha dicho?

-Nada fuera de lo común… que estás bien… y que últimamente te la pasas de más con el imbécil de Malfoy.

-Lo sabía. Pero quiero que sepas que no los dejaré de apreciar por él, ni a Ron ni a ti.

-Yo jamás he dicho eso! – chilló Harry, negando con la cabeza y respirando profundo. _Se supone que tengo que ser frío, no este saco de nervios en la que estoy convertido justo ahora._

_Exactamente!_

_Agh! Cómo te odio!_

-Lo ves? Por culpa de esta vocecita es que te he gritado allí arriba! – Harry se golpeó compulsivamente la frente - pero tu no tienes nada que ver, eso era lo que tenía que decirte – especificó Harry, teniendo una cancha de insultos dentro de sí. Se puso de pie y se sacudió – Vamos arriba, busquemos a ron y tratemos de olvidarlo todo, por lo menos hoy – _lo ves? Así está mejor… actúa con naturalidad…_

-Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme? Pensé que hablarías de otra cosa…

-Como qué?

-Como Malfoy, por ejemplo.

-Es decisión tuya si le hablas o no. Yo no tengo derecho a meterme, después de todo, soy solo tu amigo – _solo tu amigo… solo tu amigo… definitivamente tendré que tomar unas cuantas terapias… preferiría matarme ahora mismo con Voldemort…_

-De qué vocecita hablas? – Reflexionó Hermione, aceptando la mano del chico.

-De una que sí que es **fastidiosa** y no me deja a sol ni a sombra…

-Conciencia

-Cómo?

-Prefiero llamarle así que vocecita – Hermione sonrió, tapándose la boca, y subió antes que el chico.

-Así que ese es su cochino nombre. Demonios, pensé que solo a mí me molestaba…

-Nada que ver, si no la tuvieses estaría realmente preocupada, vamos, que tenemos que descubrir quién te envió esa carta… - Hermione agarró de la mano a Harry, y éste, un poco sorprendido, se dejó llevar…

_Aquí empezamos, ya verás dentro de unos meses…_

_Cállate…_

_Iba a decir que su relación sería como antes… mal pensado…_

_Es diferente ser mal pensado a ser **mal expresado**, idiota, ya déjame en paz._

_Imposible…_

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

-OSEA QUE POR HACER MI PAPEL TENGO QUE IRME! JA! VAYA CINISMO! – Gritó una chica, roja de la ira.

-Escucha… no es eso. Es que nuestras normas son muy explícitas, y no estabas en derecho a huir durante tanto tiempo y estar a su lado, acompañándolo…

-Yo no huí! Hice lo que toda guardiana debe hacer!

-No.

-Pero ella también está con Meltho! No es justo! Porqué a ella sí se le permite y no a mi! Somos la misma!

-Ella solicitó nuestro permiso. Además, no tomó plumas ni magia prohibida sin autorización.

-Yo no hice tal cosa!

-La tomaste y no avisaste

-Les he dicho un millón de veces que dejé encargado a Chry!

-Él murió la semana pasada.

-Ese no es mi asunto! Regreso y me encuentro con que soy expulsada! Justo cuando más necesita mi ayuda!

-La profecía debe ser cumplida, y al final, ni tu ni Nagini deben intervenir

-Pero no es justo! – Repitió ella – solo fueron 38 plumas! De millones! De millones de millones encerradas! Solo fue una bolsa! Una bolsa de millones de bolsas! Solo fue lo necesario para llegar con él sin ser reconocida!

-Fue una intromisión en su destino.

-No lo fue! Él necesitaba una lechuza y eso fue lo que le di!

-Hedwig!

-No me diga que no estoy en lo cierto alteza! No lo haga! Porque sabe perfectamente que sí lo estoy!

-Serás la próxima reina de este lugar, mantén la compostura.

-No mantendré un demonio! Está bien! Si lo quieren de esa forma, de esa forma se hará! Pero no quiero quejas! Cuando Nagini venga lloriqueando porque resulta que Meltho no aceptó!

-Dudo mucho que Kenneth acepte.

-Pero no es cuestión de que acepte! Es la única forma de salir victorioso!

-No se trata de una victoria! Se trata de llevar la paz a su mundo y al nuestro! Y si a esta edad, cuando aún eres considerada una adolescente como él en su mundo, no lo has entendido, no permitiremos que te marches de aquí!.

Una docena de rayos azules eléctricos dieron contra una puerta de metal y encerraron en cuestión de segundos a una chica morena con alas nacientes en el final de su espalda.

-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Harry Potter despertó agitado. Entre cervezas de mantequilla, escobas que lo golpeaban con fuerza y un grito de mujer que le reventó los tímpanos, tuvo que ponerse erguido para no sentir que explotaba. Qué significaba todo eso? Hedwig… dónde estaba su lechuza?.

Miró con descuido hacia la ventana, que yacía con calma, abierta, dejando que una brisa gélida se colase hacia adentro, desordenando un poco más sus cabellos.

-Estás delirando señor Potter… - aún podía recordar de dónde había sacado el señor Potter, solo que en ese momento no le apetecía regresar tan atrás…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Calma amada mía… calma… - susurraba con cariño Voldemort a Nagini, la cual, entre sus piernas, siseaba con "amor" a su "amo" – pronto sabrá tu paladar degustar la sangre de Potter, sé que ambos estamos impacientes, pero antes necesito saber cuál es tu conexión con mi profecía, porque parece que tu llegada a mí no fue solo por un hermoso y maravilloso regalo…

…………………………………………. Flash Back ………………………………………….

**-Tom! – gritó una niña de unos nueve años, al hallarse en un acantilado – regrésanos ahora mismo al orfanato! No me gusta este lugar!**

**-Pero Melisa! Me pediste que se sacara de allí y te llevase a un lugar hermoso! – le contestó el chico, de unos diez años, con la malicia brillándole en los ojos.**

**-Madame Rebeca se molestará y todo será tu culpa! De regreso! Estoy muerta de miedo!**

**-Conmigo no te pasará nada! Estás más que segura!**

**-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó la chica, y la cara del joven Tom brilló aún más, al ver que en las piernas de la niña se enredaba una pequeña víbora de un verde botella atrayente. – TOM! AYÚDAME!**

**-Tan solo espera que llegue allá! No te preocupes! No te hará daño!**

**-Lo sé!**

**-No me refería a ti… - le contestó a la niña en lo que llegó. Tomó con cuidado a la serpiente y la miró directamente a los ojos… - Hola Nagini, hacía tiempo que habías anunciado tu regreso, porqué has tardando tanto?**

**-Conoces a este animalejo? – preguntó la niña, molesta por la reacción de su compañero.**

**-Nunca más insultarás a Nagini, verdad que no? – le espetó, acercándole los pequeños pero afilados colmillos de la serpiente a la chica, la cual quedó estática al sentir el filo en su brazo derecho – es una falta de respeto, y sabes que odio la mala educación.**

**-Eres malo Tom, muy malo…**

**-Gracias… vamos Nagini, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…**

……………………………………………… Fin Flash Back …………………………………………..

Los ojos del señor oscuro seguían brillando con malicia, la misma que tiempo atrás había asustado a la pequeña Melisa, y la misma que hacía que sus plebeyos temblasen de terror solo al oír el canto de su túnica.

Un movimiento de varita seguido con una ligera mueca por parte de su muñeca hizo que una copa de martini apareciera entre sus dedos. La posó al lado de su ferviente serpiente, y luego convocó una para sí.

-Meltho… quién demonios es Meltho, cariño… quién? – se preguntaba, al tiempo que dejaba deslizar el líquido hacia sus blanquecinos labios y sonreía, sin una razón aparente.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Harry no sabía si gritar o echarse a reír. Llevaban más de una hora esperando y Draco Malfoy no hacía acto de aparición. Había pedido a Ginny que lo acompañase en esa ocasión, puesto que no tenía nada que hacer y estar allí, solo, con ellos dos, en ese plan, era simplemente misión imposible.

-Entonces no sé qué demonios fue lo que hizo, pero el caso es que Michael se quedó como una estatua. Deberías haber visto su cara, el pobre Neville estuvo todo el día escondido de mí. No entiendo porqué no entiende que lo amo… deberías explicarme eso – le comentaba la pelirroja, al tiempo que estaba cómodamente recostada en sus piernas.

-Pues tendría que preguntarle, aunque está empeñado en decirme que es por mi, que todo lo que sientes hacia él es por mi, de mi, para mi… a veces es asfixiante…

-Tendrían que hablar con él, si estuviese en una posición semejante, pensaría lo mismo – agregó Hermione, terminando de completar su redacción para Encantamientos. Todavía estaban en el encantamiento fidelius y pasaban al perfeccionamiento del hechizo esclarecedor.

-Herms… vamos, tu sabes tanto como yo que Neville lo que tiene es… Hedwig! – gritó Ginny, al ver que la lechuza blanquecina de Harry se estrellaba contra el piano ya adaptado, y tras de ella, un sorprendido Draco Malfoy entraba en escena.

-Malfoy! – Harry, sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso de pie y en menos tiempo de lo que tardaría diciendo "idiota" puso su varita en la garganta de la serpiente – qué rayos le has hecho a mi lechuza! – le gritó, y Malfoy tenía cara de "imbécil de qué hablas?" – Hedwig! – corrió hasta su mascota y la tomó en brazos. Notó que estaba toda ensangrentada y que una de sus alas tenía un color azulado repugnante – qué le has hecho!

-Potter, yo no he tocado a tu gallina. Déjame en paz. – Caminó hasta Hermione e hizo una reverencia leve – discúlpame por tardar, es que los entrenamientos de…

-Quidditch, no sigas. Ese parece el pan nuestro de todos los chicos. Al punto, tenemos solo una hora para actuar, puesto que son las 9 menos cuarto…

-Entonces nos quedan 15 minutos.

-Somos de séptimo todos, excepto ginny, que creo que…

-No me iré de aquí – afirmó, y Harry, sin decir nada, salió, directo a la casa de Hagrid, dispuesto a tumbar la puerta si era necesario. La mirada reprobatoria que Hermione dirigió a Ginny en ese momento fue de poema

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Harry Potter caminaba con prisa. Con su lechuza en manos, y sintiendo un extraño palpitar dentro de sí, cruzaba pasillos y subía escalones (o los bajaba) casi sin percatarse de ello. Luego, la luz, allí estaba: ENFERMERÍA

Tocó la puerta con tanta fuerza que pensó que se debió haberse lastimado unas dos horas más tarde, pero en ese preciso momento, no le importó. Tocó desesperado, y luego de unos cinco minutos, una enfadada Poppy Pomfrey abrió, con sendo ceño en la cara

-Se puede saber porqué demonios intentas derribar la puerta? Qué olvidaste que aquí hay enfermos?

-Es mi lechuza – dijo sin tantos tapujos – está gravemente herida, y la profesora Glubby dice que no puede hacer mucho, puesto que las heridas son demasiado fuertes, y que solo usted o Dumbledore podrían hacerla sanar – explicó, y mostró a una inconsciente Hedwig, que parecía descansar en sus brazos, a la ceñuda enfermera.

-Tendrás que quedarte si de verdad la aprecias tanto. Hay que aplicarle hechizos aturdidores para que no se despierte con tanto dolor, y si despierta y no ve a su dueño, querrá sacarme los ojos, tengo experiencia – abrió la puerta y pidió con una mirada que guardara silencio, ante lo cual el ojiverde asintió – puedes ir a buscar lo que necesites, no estará consciente de nuevo sino en unos 15 minutos – le comentó, pero Harry negó con la mirada – está bien, es decisión tuya, me la permites por favor?, y disculpa la agresividad.

-La entiendo, pero entiéndame usted a mi – le dio Harry por contestación, sentándose en la cama en la que habían posado a Hedwig – cuánto tiempo estará aquí?

-Para mañana en la tarde estará perfecta, pero… - la mujer miraba reprobatoriamente las alas de Hedwig, que parecían de verdad maltratadas – qué rayos le obligas a hacer a tu lechuza?

-Nada. Siempre es libre de volar…

-Entonces debe tener alguien que la molesta, porque estas cicatrices no son normales – explicó pausadamente, mostrándole a Harry unas feas cicatrices en el nacimiento de las alas primarias y secundarias de su lechuza – y nada fáciles de eliminar, tomando en cuenta que es un animal.

-Hedwig no es solo una lechuza – reprochó Harry, y si en ese momento hubiese estado más pendiente del sonido de su mascota, hubiera notado el débil gorgojeo que salió de ella.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Dices que todavía no llega? – preguntó Ron, con el pijama casi por las rodillas y mirando directamente a Hermione. Eran las seis menos cuarto, y luego del respectivo repertorio de insultos a Hermione por despertarlo tan temprano, el pelirrojo se hallaba tomando café.

-No. No he querido ir a buscarlo por Filch. A esta hora sabes que ronda nuestro piso…

-Squib asqueroso – rugió el león, y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada – no es porque sea un squib que lo odio! Es que es un squib que nos odia por no ser squibs como él, y en vez de ocuparse de aprender, está todo el tiempo molestándonos, con la zancadilla al hombro!

-No, silencio. – Pidió Hermione, creyendo escuchar unos pasos apurados – alguien viene…

-A esta hora?

-Ron… - repitió Hermione, al tiempo que el cuadro de la señora gorda diera paso a una agitada Ginny Weasley (claro, la Señora Gorda replicó hasta decir basta por despertarla a esa hora)

-Vieja del demonio! No vuelva a hacer eso! – le gruñó la hermana menor de Ron a la señora Gorda, quien bufó y cerró la entrada – qué hacen ustedes despiertos?

-Qué? Esa no es la pregunta! La pregunta es qué rayos estabas haciendo tu fuera de la sala común a esta hora! Un momento… no dormiste aquí?! – Ron dejó que su taza cayese al piso y manchara la alfombra de un marrón asqueroso – dónde pasaste la noche Ginny Weasley?!

-Quién te hace pensar que no dormí aquí? – Ginny apoyó sus manos en las caderas, y Hermione la miraba fijamente – ni lo intentes Hermione, ya sé que lo intentas hacer. Con tu miradita de anoche me basta. Pensaba deciros qué acabo de descubrir, pero como la pareja mágica no hace otra cosa que pensar mal de mí, esta pecadora va a acostarse, que bien agitada que estuvo la nochecita! – sin dar más explicaciones se fue dando zancadas hacia su habitación, y las orejas de ron estaban que explotaban.

-Qué se ha creído, no, qué te has creído! Regresa aquí mismo y explícate! – exigió al viento, mirando, iracundo, a Hermione – y qué pasó anoche?

-La corrí del salón de los menesteres para evitar que Filch la reprendiera por andar fuera de la sala común luego de las nueve. Juré que estaba aquí, jamás pensé… - la nota de culpabilidad en su voz era brillante.

-La corriste? – los ojos del Weasley chispearon – no recuerdas…

-Es que no pensé que no regresaría aquí… ya me esperaba que estuviese molesta, pero… porqué no pasó la noche aquí?

-LA CORRISTE! TE QUEDASTE SOLA CON MALFOY?

-Ese es el punto Ron? Que me haya quedado sola con Malfoy después que harry saliera como alma que lleva el mismísimo Voldemort con Hedwig en brazos?

-Si! ESE ES EL PUNTO!

-Me parece que no estás puntualizando bien. Voy a hablar con Ginny – le dijo, tragándose la ira que en ese momento circulaba por su sangre – y a ver si así o entiendes – cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, flechas preparadas y apuntando estaban en ellos - YO NO TENGO NADA CON DRACO MALFOY! – Otro herido más para la "guerra de Vietnam" que no fue otra cosa que pelea de varitas. Su voz bien que especificó, y subió las escaleras de la misma manera que ginny lo había hecho minutos atrás. En ese momento, Lavender bajaba con una cara de sueño única. Miró la cara contraída de Ron.

-Buenos días, qué…

-AGH! MUJERES! TODO MUJERES! – Gritó, explotó, y salió de la sala común, dejando a una muy nula Lavender Brown.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Porqué luces tan preocupada, Gea? – preguntó el hombre largo de expresión recia. – lo sentiste?

-Si. Tanto Hedwig como Nagini fueron heridas gravemente. Se los dije, si una es herida, la otra lo sentirá…

-Pero se empeñan en oponerse la una a la otra.

-Tal como los padres de Meltho y Kenneth, siendo hijos de una misma madre…

-Tenemos que reestablecer el equilibro perdido.

-No hace falta me lo digas. Lo conozco, su intención no ha de dar frutos. Prepara a los aliados, es hora de que estas dos hermanas comprendan que su papel en el mundo mágico, más allá de hacer compañía a sus protegidos, es precisamente ese, protegerlos.

Un resplandeciente rayo de luna entró en una sala circular de unos ocho metros de largo por unos 50 de ancho. Dos personas de elevada estatura y vestimentas blancas caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Qué se ha creído! Definitivamente… - Zabinni despotricaba de manera magistral frente al espejo de su habitación. Cuándo repugnaba a Draco Malfoy. Si él no existiese, su amor lo miraría más allá de la nariz, más que "el idiota con idealismos de ser un Malfoy". Es que si no se hubiese atravesado ese mal parido día, todo sería perfecto (n/a: Disculpen la mala expresión **mal parido**, es que es un muy, muy mal día. Ya lo verán. Y gracias a ese día, muchas cosas en esta historia tendrán explicación , o por lo menos eso intentaré o.O?). Si no fuese por ese choque, por la entrada idiota a ese mundo que desconocía, todo hubiese sido perfecto. Si se hubiese enterado un año más tarde, como todos los niños que entraban a aquella institución mágica, quizá no hubiese caído y en ese momento una carta negra dirigida a él no estaría temblando en sus manos, un poco sudorosas de la rabia.

…………………………….……. Flash Back …………………………………….

**-Draco! Draco! Espérame! – gritaba una muy divertida Pansy, con su cabello negro hasta la cintura y los ojos azules que impactaban a cualquier idiota con menos de 13 años encima. Un molesto chico rubio, de unos 10 años, caminaba de prisa, fúrico por no saber dónde se había metido exactamente su padre y haberlo desprovisto de la seguridad que la magia le brindaba – Draco!**

**-Déjame en paz Pansy! Qué no entiendes que estoy buscando a mi papá? Porqué tienes que andar todo el día conmigo! – se quejó, y se paró, por unos segundos, embelesado, frente a una panadería –muggle-, mirando un pastel de fresas gigante – muévete! Si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí capaz que nos perdemos!**

**-Bah! Contigo me quedo donde sea – le indicó la niña, y el niño rodó los ojos.**

**-Cállate, no soporto que me digas esas cosas. No entiendo porqué tu papá insiste en que estés conmigo!**

**-Porque nos vamos a casar! – le chilló la chiquilla, sin caber dentro de sí por estar con la primera ilusión de la niñez. Lo abrazó y el niño vio doble de la rabia.**

**-Suéltame ahora mismo! – le bramó, y la chiquilla, triste, lo soltó, y se quedó estática – no quiero, óyeme bien, NO QUIERO, verte más nunca en mi vida, está claro? NO QUIERO! VETE! – le gritó con un timbre de voz envidiable a los antiguos cazadores de voces masculinas infantiles francesas. De la nada, la chica desapareció de su vista, y el rubio se echó a reír – lo ves? Así está mucho mejor, ahora… dónde rayos estoy? – se preguntó a sí mismo, con miedo. – Pansy…?**

…

**-Auch! – dijo un niño moreno, al sentir que alguien caía encima de él y le hacía derramar unos huevos que había comprado por mandado – quién eres tu? – le preguntó, al ver que era una chica. La chica más bella que jamás se había encontrado, a decir verdad.**

**-Déjame! – fue la inmediata respuesta, y se alzó, llena de tierra – suéltame! – le chilló, cuando el moreno intentó ayudarla a sostenerse en pie – juro que voy a matarlo!.**

**-A quién vas a matar?, bueno, quién va a ser tu segunda víctima? – preguntó con sorna, y Pansy miró al moreno como a una cucaracha – qué? Has matado a mis huevos – señaló el suelo, y sonrió – Me llamo Blaise Zabinni, soy hijo de uno de los mayores empresarios de aquí de Londres. Me dirás como te llamas o irás a matar más huevos?**

**-Huevos… de qué hablas! Yo solo quiero encontrar a Draco y matarlo! – le explicó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El chico llamado Blaise sacó de su chaqueta un pañuelo y se lo entregó – para qué…?**

**-Tienes la cara sucia – dijo, divertido, con algo de sonrojo en los pómulos – mi madre ha dicho que cuando una dama tenga necesidad de mi pañuelo, se lo ofrezca sin tanto pensar – el niño se explicó con sencillez, y luego sonrió.**

**-Porqué… eres un muggle? – preguntó de repente la chica con asco, tirando el pañuelo.**

**-No… no soy un muggle, pero tengo familiares que lo son, qué tiene de malo? – preguntó con inocencia el chico, y Pansy se echó a reír**

**-Que qué tiene de malo? Estás loco! – le espetó, y cogió el pañuelo, lanzándoselo en la cara.**

**-Eres una mal educada. Te apuesto que un muggle, una niña cualquiera, es más educada, y bonita, que tu – fue la respuesta del chiquillo, tomó su pañuelo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar.**

**-Te vas a atrever a dejarme sola? – inquirió la niña, desafiante.**

**-Pues estabas sola, caíste en mis huevos, los partiste, me dices loco, me voy, te quedas solo de nuevo. Considéralo un pequeño flash en tu vida – _este niño parece muy maduro… solo Draco me habla así pensó Pansy_, y se fue tras el chico.**

**-Oye! Pero… yo no quiero quedarme sola con tanto muggle.**

**-Ellos no te van a herir**

**-Pero son asquerosos.**

**-Y qué tiene?**

**-Que son asquerosos, mi padre siempre ha dicho que son la escoria humana, y yo también lo creo.**

**-Crees todo lo que dice tu padre?**

**-Por supuesto! – rezongó la chica, erguida de orgullo**

**-Bah, con razón eres así. Tu padre es Joseph Parkinson?**

**-Si! Ese mismo!**

**-Qué bien. Mi padre es Albert Zabinni. Ahora, adiós.**

**-Albert Zabinni? – la niña pareció recordar algo – es amigo de mi padre! Siempre están…**

**-Juntos. Lo sé, tu padre vive más en mi casa que en la tuya**

**-Cómo es que…**

**-No nos conocíamos? Simple, casi nunca he estado en casa.**

**-Porqué?**

**-No puedes quedarte callada verdad? – el niño sonrió de nuevo, y esta vez Pansy compartió la sonrisa.**

**-Mi madre me ha enseñado a ser conversadora y simpática**

**-Eres de todo menos simpática, mis pobres huevos…**

**-Oye!**

**-Y ahora qué?**

**-Vas a tu casa?**

**-Si, porqué?**

**-Porque me gustaría ir, ya que mi Draco…**

**-Tu Draco? Draco Malfoy? El Hijo de Lucius Malfoy?**

**-Aja – la chica estaba cada vez más complacida. Aquél no era un chico común… aunque su color no era del todo convenible…**

**-A pues míralo allí parado. Pensé que hablabas de otro Draco.**

**-Conoces a otro Draco? Draco! Dónde está? – reaccionó, y Blaise señaló una esquina. Allí, con cara de perro, estaba Draco Malfoy, tan sucio como Pansy – Draco! Dónde estabas! – se echó a correr y no sintió cuando un auto – muggle – a toda velocidad pasaba…**

…………………………………………. Fin Flash Back………………………………………

Era más que suficiente. Con lo demás, lo que seguía, su momento de salvarla, el momento en el que él se llevó la gloria, en el que ella le agradeció y olvidó que iría a su casa… No más. Miró la carta que estaba un poco húmeda ya, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso. No podía sacársela de la cabeza. Por ella estaba en eso, por sacarla de allí, por conocerla como lo hacía, por más que ella lo negase. Para evitar un sufrimiento caótico cuando él la dejase, y de ser posible, estar allí, arriesgándose, solo por ella…

"_Querido Blaise:_

_Tu padre ha hablado con el Lord. Quiere informarte que entrarás en sus filas, junto con nuestros amados Draco y Pansy, el mes que viene. Te preguntas, de seguro, porqué ha sido adelantada la fecha. Es de fácil comprensión: Necesita aliados dentro de Hogwarts, ya que los poco que tiene suelen ser… poco eficientes. Sin más que decirte, y con amor._

_Mamá."_

El mes que viene. Esa frase no se le saldría jamás de la mente. El mes que viene haría algo sumamente idiota, marcaría su cuerpo, por alguien que seguramente le daría crédito a otro, daría la media vuelta y lo dejaría lleno de preguntas y dudas, cual una vez en su niñez, un día de julio…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Ron a Hermione, al ver la marcada expresión de preocupación que había puesto, después de deslizar su mirada por una carta oficial de la orden (para nadie era un secreto su existencia, inclusive les habían pedido – alumnos de 1ero hasta séptimo – formar parte de ella…), al tiempo que ingería huevos revueltos con pan.

-Esto es grave Ron… aquí dice que Tonks fue atacada y está internada de gravedad en San Mungo. – le mostró el profeta al pelirrojo, el cual dejó que sus ojos mostrasen su sorpresa, al tiempo que Luna se sentaba en su mesa, al lado izquierdo de él.

-Buenos días – saludó, son la voz risueña que la caracterizaba, y al ver la expresión de los chicos, se enserió un poco – qué os ocurre?

-Atacaron a Tonks – fue la inmediata respuesta de Hermione – cerca de la orden. Aquí dice que estaba a unas tres cuadras de allí… HARRY! – llamó, cuando vio una cabellera en desorden acercarse a la mesa de los leones.

-Mira! Qué es lo que trae en las manos? – se extrañó luna, mientras unos acaramelados (y desconectados… y fijamente observados) Ginny y Neville se sentaban a comer.

-Buenas – sonrió Neville – Ron, desde cuando Harry recibe correo de lechuzas negras? – quiso saber, sorbiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza, al igual que su novia.

-Negras?

-Llamabas Hermione? – Harry, absorto y ligeramente contraído, tomó asiento -Ron… necesitamos hablar, los tres. Lo que me llegó hace poco sigue… les explico… - no era cómodo insinuar que necesitaba estar a solas con ellos, pero…

-Tonks está en el hospital – informó Ron, sin tantos adornos. Ginny dejó deslizar su tenedor y Neville palideció – y Remus está con ella, o por lo menos eso dice – señaló el periódico, y pareció quedar en blanco unos segundos – y se suponía que hermione estaba aquí… - buscó con la mirada y vio que hermione sacudía con fiereza su pierna derecha, en la salida del gran comedor – entendido! – gritó, y tomó a Harry por la túnica – disculpen chicos, vámonos – le indicó al ojiverde, el cual asintió. _Es que esto pasa todo junto? Primero esto de que no es solo aquí, y ahora, lo de Tonks y remus… díganme que Malfoy se volvió candy candy y ahí sí que RIP con el señor potter… qué demonios tendré que ver con el tal Shyniu, suponiendo que sea chico?_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Si seguimos así para cuando lleguen las festividades de nuestra graduación solo seremos tres. Este idiota empieza a enfermarme – declaró Hermione, con una clara muestra de furia, sus labios apretados lo develaban todo. Ron se sacudía el cabello y Harry caminaba de un lado al otro.

El trío mágico estaba en una habitación del tercer piso. Era el salón en el que el ojiverde y la castaña practicaban, salón que se habían negado en compartir con Ron. Egoísmo? No. Zona de batalla? Pues claro!. En ese momento, Hermione estaba sentada, Ron acostado con la vista en el techo y harry, como mencionado atrás, caminando de un lado a otro.

-No podemos permitir que **you who know** siga en esto…

-Voldemort – rectificó Hermione, impaciente.

-Eso mismo, Voldy – corrigió Ron, y siguió – no me preocupa tanto la graduación como el hecho de que haya atacado cerca de la orden…

-Estás insinuando que no me importa eso? – los ojos de hermione chispearon y ron se contrajo un poco.

-No dije eso…

-No estamos para discusiones. Si esto es alarmante, a ver qué tal es esto – Harry desdobló lo que aparentemente era lo que leía cuando entró en el gran comedor – **"Las cosas han cambiado. He hurtado verdades ocultas, y el Actor representa un peligro mayor al de Meltho en estos momentos de tu vida. Su dolor y mucha impaciencia lo llevarán a cometer errores. Te suplico que esta vez me escuches. Estaré en lo que llaman 'salón de los menesteres' esta noche, luego de las 12, contraseña "una linda butaca iluminada", tres veces. Ve solo o con el Líder, no me molesta. Es tu decisión llevar o no a El Actor. Por ningún motivo olvides a Kenneth, o el Guardián, que es lo mismo. No te sorprendas, por lo menos no de una forma tan visible. Cuídate porque no puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo por ti."**. – Harry tomó aire y miró los rostros de sus amigos. Ron parecía enormemente confuso y Hermione tenía el ceño terriblemente fruncido. – qué les parece? De locos o una verdadera carta?

-Pues… - no hizo falta ser adivino como para saber que Hermione había utilizado el encantamiento convocador con la carta (n/a: exacto, hasta yo lo supe ;p), la iluminó unos segundos y luego la pasó a Ron – es notorio que no tiene ninguna maldición…

-Si, de eso me encargué… por algo sigo en pie, ah! Y gracias por lo de imbécil – acotó Harry, y Ron se puso en pie. Bueno, ese era su objetivo, porque quedó agachado.

-Esta carta, bueno, esta y la otra, me parecen basura. Qué tal que sea una o unas chicas que lo que quieren es hacerte una violación en masa o algo familiar? – lanzó, y Hermione rodó los ojos, aunque el comentario de Harry la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

-No quise decir eso – aclaró – pero es lógico que me preocupe… con respecto a tu teoría Ron, no lo creo, tomando en cuenta que no sabemos quienes son las personas a las que se refieren…

-He pensado que las cartas podrían estar erradas, pero es que la dirección es demasiado obvia…

-Qué tal si preguntamos a mamá desde cuando los inferi caminan libremente por Grimmauld Place? – inquirió Ron, como quien no quiere la cosa, y Hermione asintió. – Gracias Dios por hacer que estos cabezotas me oigan…

-No seas cínico que para cabezota tú. Pero lo que me preocupa es… desde cuando Voldemort ha conseguido que los inferi paseen así por así sin ser detectados? Y otra cosa, si Tonks está mal herida y Remus también, quién cuidará de Harry aquí?

-Yo estoy lo bastante grandecito como para cuidarme yo solo, gracias – acotó Harry, y hermione rodó los ojos – es verdad!

-Yo no me refiero a eso… Malfoy! Qué le pasó! – un draco malfoy pálido y visiblemente maltratado entraba al salón. No le interesaba nada, solo olvidar lo que acababa de ver, en su mente, y que estaba seguro de compartir, por más que lo negase, con Weasley.

-Weasley… - susurró el rubio, y pareció quedar en blanco, con las gotas de sudor perlando su frente…

……………………………………………………. Flash Back …………………………………………………….

**-Si sigues mirando de esa forma tan compulsiva a Weasley te juro que la mataré – resopló Pansy en su oído, al tiempo que Zabinni sonreía.**

**-Ese no es tu asunto, puedo ver a quien quiera cuando y como quiera, está claro? – hielo. Témpano. Ráfaga. Todo en una sola mirada.**

**-Porqué rayos me odias tanto? – preguntó Pansy, un poco hastiada.**

**-No te odio, solo que a veces me asfixias con tanta melcochera digna de Blaise, que desde que tengo memoria se babea por ti. Con permiso… - Draco rodó su silla y salió del Gran Comedor a zancadas. Cuando estaba a una distancia considerable, y luego de asegurarse que estaba solo, respiró profundo. – _qué rayos te está pasando? Empiezas a enfermarme…_**

_**Tu me enfermas, deja de negar mi existencia!**_

_**Silencio, un malfoy no puede darse el lujo de estar sintiendo esta ridiculez, menos por una chiquilla como la menor de los limpia suelos.**_

_**Pero sabes perfectamente que Granger…**_

_**Granger es un tema aparte. No la menciones si de verdad aprecias tu vida.**_

_**Como quieras, pero debes concordar que es lo mejor…**_

_**Si terminas con "lo que le ha pasado en la vida" juro que te mataré. Ya te dije que un Malfoy no puede darse el lujo de pensar en tantas banalidades!**_

_**Pero ella es más que una banalidad…**_

_**Ella es como Sofía, es por eso que…**_

_**Sofía… volvemos a las andadas. Podrías olvidarle ya? Me enfermas…**_

_**De nuevo la frase…**_

_**Debes hacerlo!**_

**-Y en qué idioma se supone que te diga que es imposible! – gritó, fuera de sí, y sintió un vahído que lo hizo ver en blanco. Una carta. Llamas. La misma carta. Un palacio en llamas. Una lechuza. Una serpiente. El palacio en llamas. Un grito desgarrador. Sus lágrimas. El suelo, un destello rojizo… una voz que siempre reconocería…**

**-Malfoy! – gritó Ginny, al ver que un sudoroso y pálido Draco Malfoy descendía lentamente por las escaleras, y parecía perder el control – Aresto momentum! – gritó la pelirroja, y el cuerpo de malfoy levitó por unos segundos, solo para caer estrepitosamente en el suelo. – Demonios! Nunca le agarraré el truco! – bajó rápidamente y le tomó por el brazo, y sintió como si un témpano de hielo le escociera las llamas. Ella, inexplicablemente, también había caído en una especie de pesadilla en lo que todo era niebla, gritos, llamas y un palacio custodiado por la _imposible – de – no – reconocer_ hedwig…**

……………………………………………… fin flash back ………………………………………

-Dónde está… yo la vi… - balbuceaba el rubio, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en los brazos de Hermione, la cual había acudido ante el grito de Harry.

-Draco… - susurró Hermione, al tiempo que el chico se dejó reposar en sus brazos, y Harry y Ron quedaban nulos. El príncipe de las serpientes parecía exhausto, y Harry se le quedó viendo.

-Esto no es normal Hermione. De quién hablaba, de Ginny? Es la única weasley a la que podía referirse, solo quedan ella y Ron aquí…

-Si este engendro le hizo algo a mi hermana lo mato! – gritó Ron, y salió disparado de la habitación.

-Vamos, hay que llevar a este saco de papas a la enfermería – comentó Harry, haciendo ademán de cargar a Malfoy, pero hermione se lo impidió. – qué ocurre? Porqué no dejas que me le acerque?

-Porque lo conozco. Trae a la señora pomfrey, por favor.

-Lo conoces? – Harry no daba creencia a lo que oía, y de nuevo el instinto animal que creía tener dominado se le fue hasta la cien. Respiró profundo – es un Malfoy, si está inconsciente, no se opondrá a ser ayudado.

-Y yo soy una granger, y sé que no podría mentirle al decirle que tú, la persona que… digamos no aprecia del todo, fue el que lo salvó

-Eso le daría una lección!

-Lección de qué? Esto no se trata de que aprenda algo! Sino de asegurarnos de que no lo haya ocurrido nada extraño!

-No entiendo porqué lo defiendes tanto! no olvides quien es!

-Y tu no olvides quien soy yo! Ve por madame pomfrey!

-Agh! – Harry se sostuvo un momento en las paredes, la cicatriz había ardido de una forma peculiar y había causado que toda la frente le escociera.

-Qué te pasó? La cicatriz…?

-No importa, Granger. Ya mismo voy por madame pomfrey – escupió, y salió del salón dando tumbos.

Qué significaba aquello? Tenía casi un año sin sentir nada, se suponía que Voldemort ya sabía contrarrestar ese efecto, que él no sentiría más su rabia, o su euforia, y en ese momento, se había percatado de una forma tan palpable que inclusive parecía hecha adrede. Estaba feliz. No cabía en sí de regocijo…

-Señora Pomfrey – susurró el ojiverde, cuando llegó sudando a la enfermería – es necesario que me acompañes, hay un alumno… Ron? Qué haces… Ginny? – dos cabelleras del color del fuego llamaron su atención. Una estaba regada en una almohada, y la otra le susurraba.

-Sí… la encontré tirada en las escaleras cerca del salón. Es extraño. Parece no reconocerme pero dice mi nombre, el tuyo y el de Malfoy una y otra vez. – la voz de su amigo temblaba de una manera desesperante, y por unos segundos a Harry se le olvidó por qué había ido a la enfermería.

-Pero… está bien? – se acercó a la cama, y Poppy le puso una mano en el hombro – qué ocurre?

-Me buscabas para algo, cierto cariño? – cuando no se le despierta a media noche, es una persona amable, sí, sí, sí.

-Ah? Ya va… cómo está ella? – le preguntó, y la cara de la enfermera ensombreció un poco.

-No me gusta ser alarmista, pero si seguimos así tendremos que llevarla a San Mungo. Tiene un shock emocional demasiado fuerte, espero que no le hayan aplicado un imperio o algo similar. Cuando se le habla, o por lo menos cuando intenté hacerlo… Albus! Gracias a Dios! – expresó la mujer, separando el contacto con Harry y mirando al ceñudo director – necesito que me digas cómo está. Creo que lo más prudente es llevarla a San Mungo, pero…

-Muchas gracias, Poppy. Harry, Ron, sé que están preocupados, pero podrían darme un poco de espacio? – pidió cortésmente el director, y los jóvenes asintieron, aunque Ron se paró del lado opuesto, sin soltar las manos de su hermana. Harry recordó…

-Señora Pomfrey, profesor, en uno de los salones del tercer piso Draco Malfoy está de una manera similar a la de Ginny. No responde, no habla, está como ido…

-Porqué no lo mencionaste antes! – reprendió la enfermera, y salió disparada. A los cinco segundos escucharon sus pasos de regreso – qué no piensas decirme dónde queda? Albus, espérame mientras regreso con Malfoy.

-Pero y… - miró significativamente a Ginny y luego a Ron, el cual negó.

-Ése también necesita ayuda. Ve que me apuesto la vida a que Hermione está desesperada – _creo que hasta que no te hable completamente no me dejaré de sentir culpable… _Harry asintió y salió, guiando a la señora Pomfrey, al tiempo de Dumbledore aplicaba un sencillo hechizo revelador sobre el cuerpo de la menor de las Weasley.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Ha quedado claro? – preguntaba el Lord, al tiempo que Nagini siseaba en sus pies. A su alrededor, el aquel bosque inhóspito, unos 15 mortífagos asentían, con la cabeza en el suelo. – la semana que viene, no quiero errores… quiero que el señor Potter y yo tengamos una… cómo la llamaría cualquiera de ustedes? A ver… Goyle? – señaló con la varita, y el hombre alzó la cara, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Encuentro…

-Un encuentro está en género masculino, error – ni qué decir que ese hombre chilló.

-Entrevista – susurró la inequívoca Bellatrix, y el hombre poderoso con la capa grisácea asintió.

-Como siempre, cumpliendo mis expectativas, o por lo menos intentándolo. Entonces, dentro de 7 días, ese pueblo pequeño y divertido sentirá la furia de Lord Voldemort por declararse como el único sitio sin una pizca de mundo muggle, al tiempo que alberga mestizos y sangre sucias en su interior! – sus ojos chispearon, y sus súbditos lo supieron: si esa misión, encomendada a ellos por hombres de confianza, fallaba, el Lord estaría sumamente molesto, y la alegría del seguro encuentro con Potter se volvería odio…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

_Tranquila. Te escapaste, pero no lo notó. Ves? Así que no tienes que estar como semejante manjar. Ya, deja de caminar tanto que te vas a marear. Media noche. Qué te cuesta esperar hasta la media noche? Eso no es difícil. Bueno, es obvio que va a ser una sorpresa para Kenneth y para el Líder, pero será que viene el Actor? Si lo deja venir va a ser una imprudencia, pero hay que estar preparada para todo tiempo de sorpresa. Me pregunto si Nagini habrá hecho lo mismo, puesto que las dos llegamos a sus manos a la misma edad. Aunque si no lo ha hecho, a esta época, es una traidora… bah! Y qué más se puede esperar de esa desertora? No entiendo porqué Gea y Erebo se pusieron a la defensiva…_ - una chica morena con el cabello más debajo de las caderas, completamente blanco, caminaba de aquí para allá, mirando de vez en cuando la entrada de una habitación amplia, iluminada, que tenía una pequeña mesa, con un viejísimo libro en ella, justo en el centro – _tranquila con un rayo! Solo te quedan seis horas de espera!_ – se reprendió a sí misma.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Me pasé. Se supone que cada capítulo no debe rebosar las 20 páginas, y aquí estoy yo, abarcando casi 30 páginas. Madre de exagerada, sí, pero es que… bueno, ya verán. Qué ocurrió con Draco y con Ginny?, qué pueblo será atacado? Qué ocurre con Harry y Hermione? Dónde se metió Luna? Quienes son Allad, Estrella, y qué les pasó a las ya presentes Hedwig y Nagini? Quién es la chica morena de cabello blanco, y qué pito toca en la historia? Ja! Muchas preguntas que intentaré responder al regreso, pero por ahora, el preview de lo que viene, así como una canción que me ha marcado, por lo menos, después de escuchar a quien ya conocen, de una forma u otra (puede que al final de la historia les diga qué personaje elegí para personificarlo, pero por ahora, no está en planes xD) (Ojo… son como tres escenas diferentes, no crean que enloquecí o algo así…)

_+ Eso quiere decir que en dos meses, como máximo, será abierta la oportunidad de que se encuentren, sin importar dónde se encuentren?_

_+ Sí. Y si Nagini y yo estamos con ellos, respectivamente claro está, y ustedes permanecen a su lado, es probable que gane, pero si eso pasa…_

_+ El cuento de Gea y Erebo, si, eso no me interesa, yo lo que quiero saber es cómo es que me engañaste tanto tiempo._

_+ Aguanté todo lo que una amiga debe, y quiere, aguantar! Y estoy dispuesta a más! No te basta con saber eso?_

Listo D, ahora, la canción. Cambio de última hora señores, le sale otra de Ricardo Arjona (sí, me vuelven locas sus líricas, y qué?)

Canción: Soledad

Disco: Solo (inteligencia pura y de la buena, "pes")

**Un hotel que no es de nadie **

**Una cama que no es mía **

**Se me muere un día más**

**Un avión a cualquier parte**

**Una mano que saluda**

**No recuerdo bien quien es**

**Un saludo de internet**

**Una novia en la cartera y una foto con los fans**

**El afín en la tele buscando algún remedio contra la soledad**

**Soledad acompañada**

**Soledad endemoniada **

**Tantos gritos tantas luces**

**Tanta gente y soledad**

**Soledad de no estar solo**

**Soledad de andar pensando**

**Si valdrá algún día la pena tanta ausencia por cantar**

**Soledad de andar buscando,**

**Soledad de deshacerse,**

**Deshacerse de esos sueños que se hicieron realidad**

**Soledad.**

**Un sueño de pastillas**

**Un café que me incorpora**

**Un diario bajo la puerta**

**A las diez una entrevista**

**Reconcibo algo de muerte que se roba algo de mí**

**Mientras que un itinerario me maneja por la vida como pieza de ajedrez**

**Si cantar por vocación no es cuestión de calendario sino de respirar**

**Soledad acompañada**

**Soledad endemoniada **

**Tantos gritos tantas luces**

**Tanta gente y soledad**

**Soledad de no estar solo**

**Soledad de andar pensando**

**Si valdrá algún día la pena tanta ausencia por cantar**

**Soledad de andar buscando,**

**Soledad de deshacerse,**

**Deshacerse de esos sueños que se hicieron realidad.**

**Soledad…**

**¿A dónde va la prisa, los aplausos, las canciones, a donde irá ese tiempo que gané o que perdí?**

**Cantando….**

Isabel Rada


	8. hola, Hedwig

-Tranquilo… no debe faltar mucho – decía en voz baja Hermione Granger, al tiempo que quitaba el sudor de la frente de Draco Malfoy. En los últimos cinco minutos una disnea asfixiante y una fiebre repentina se habían unido a su peculiar sangrado (que había intentado reponer con el anapneo, es decir, lo de la asfixia, pero persistía) y a sus ligeras divagaciones – estoy aquí, como me lo pediste esa noche, y como juré cumplir…

………………………………………… Flash Back ……………………………………………………

**-Sabes qué me extraña? Que de buenas a primeras seas tan… - _un momento de buscar las palabras adecuadas_ - caballeroso conmigo – comentaba Hermione, al tiempo que hacía la ronda por el sexto piso con el príncipe de las serpientes, el cual iba leyendo un libro de transformaciones grecorromanas. El chico permitió que una sonrisa surcara su rostro, y la castaña se sintió más confundida aún.**

**-Nunca te has preguntado si la causa por la que te trato, o trataba mal, era por influencia de mi padre?**

**-Ciertamente siempre lo pensé, incluso lo afirmé.**

**-Y de igual forma me golpeaste en tercero.**

**-Sí.**

**- Pues ese golpe, y tu gran parecido con… bueno, ese golpe me hizo sentar cabeza, por más que lo negase, te admiraba – Hermione se detuvo, y Draco, que siguió, con la varita en ristre, avanzando, miró hacia ella – qué pasa?**

**-Que estoy jurando que me facharon (drogaron…) en algún momento de la historia, puesto que Draco Malfoy acaba de decirle a una sangre sucia que la admiraba – confesó, con la cara serísima. El chico se echó a reír y ella se sintió indignada – porqué rayos te ríes?**

**-Pues porque yo estoy pensando lo mismo. Ven – le pidió, señalando un escalón. Hermione arqueó las cejas y Draco negó – estoy decidido solo esta noche. Si no hablamos hoy, más nunca lo haré. Digamos que necesito alguien con quién hablar, y esa persona, por más ilógico e idiota que parezca de mi parte, he decidido que seas tu.**

**-Yo? – todavía no terminaba de sentarse.**

**-Sí, tú, por tu gran parecido con Sofía.**

**-Sofía? – Hermione notó una expresión de tristeza en la cara del rubio, y accedió a acompañarlo.**

**-Sí. Pero de ella hablaremos en otra oportunidad. No es que sea muy abierto que digamos.**

**-Ni que lo digas…**

**-Al punto. Si te digo que te admiraba es porque es cierto. A pesar de mis burlas, las de Pansy y las de Zabinni, seguías adelante, y tenías algo que yo, por más que buscaba, no conseguía.**

**-Y eso era?**

**-Amigos. Potter y Weasley. Y no me mal interpretes, primero solo o muerto que ser amigo de esos dos imbéciles – el hielo que lo poseía se vio relejado en esa frase. Hermione asintió, afirmando que había entendido la aclaratoria, y él siguió – tenías ese regalo que mi padre me había quitado por ser del linaje Malfoy. No diré el apellido Black porque sencillamente no me gusta. Ahora, si te digo que estoy destinado a ser un mortífago y que no quiero serlo me creerías?**

**-No.**

**-Perfecto. Porque yo sí quiero ser un mortífago, sí quiero entrar en las filas de Voldemort – Esa confesión llegó a Hermione como una bofetada rastrera. Un miedo irracional la inundó de repente. Qué vendría ahora? Una bofetada verdadera? Un imperio? Aplicación desmesurada de la legeremancia para saber todos los secretos de Harry? La Orden? Sus planes? Un imperio? Un crucio? Algo de ese pavor debió reflejarse en su mirada, puesto que Draco arqueó una ceja, y sonrió, divertido – puedes respirar, que no te voy a matar. Escucha, si? Y por cierto, no le digas a nadie que hablamos porque ahí sí que te mato. – Nada, la castaña estaba encerrada. _Y ahora qué? Será que lo enfrento? Ni crea que me dejaré tan fácil, mínimo le tumbo un brazo y media cara. Aja, y luego me expulsan de Hogwarts, quedo como marginada mantenida por mis padres y mi brillante carrera como sanadora, al demonio. Harry y Ron sin mi, no lo creo, Harry… _Unas manos estaban fuertemente cernidas a sus hombros y la sacudían con fuerza. Un lejano "te estoy hablando, no torturando" llegaba a sus oídos, qué sería. De golpe a la realidad. Draco Malfoy frente a ella, mirándola más de la cuenta, con la vista fija, y el ceño fruncido. Un respiro. Latidos a millón – ya? Regresaste? No pensé que el letargo sería tan fuerte. – le confesó, y la soltó, acomodándole un par de mechones rebeldes que habían salido de la cola que llevaba esa noche. Su varita había caído al suelo. Su camisa estaba por fuera, y palidez tenía una chocita en sus mejillas. **

**Hermione Granger parpadeó. Lo primero que hizo, luego de asegurarse que ningún pedazo de piel de Malfoy siguiera tocándola, fue ponerse en pie, pero el chico, contrariado, la agarró.**

**-Escúchame. No te vayas así porque no he terminado de hablar – con una mirada lo dijo todo "que – no – ves – que – me – cuesta – hacer – esto?"**

**-Porqué yo? acaso pretendes que me una al bando del señor tenebroso? – le espetó, escupió, ladró, o quien sabe qué hizo.**

**-No. Por lo menos no si no está en tus planes traicionar a tus amigos así por así – comentó, y Hermione negó, con las manos en las caderas – siéntate y déjame seguir. – Sacó una carta y se la alargó, esperando a que la chica la tomara. Ella, reticente, la miró, mas no la tomó de inmediato – no tiene veneno, no tumbará tus manos, no tiene un encantamiento de confusión ni nada que pueda dañarte. Su misión de dañar ya la cumplió, y te la revelaré a ti porque quiero que siquiera una persona en este inmundo colegio entienda las razones por las que Draco Malfoy se unirá al bando de Voldemort, porque eso, vivo o muerto, es un hecho – sentenció, y sacudió la carta, a leguas sin paciencia. Hermione dudó un poco, pero la tomó en sus manos – tienes exactamente cinco minutos.**

**-Porqué cambias tan a menudo de carácter? No lo entiendo.**

**-A qué viene eso? 4:56 minutos**

**-No seas tan exacto**

**-4:53 minutos**

**-Está bien! – la chica procedió a darle la vuelta al sobre, de un color vinotinto que podría llamarse "hermoso". Ya había sido abierto una vez, así que no fue mucho su esfuerzo.**

**-Silencio, alguien viene – susurró de repente el rubio, obligando a Hermione a aferrarse a él, con o sin ganas – no muevas un solo músculo – le susurró en el oído, y la chica asintió, no muy segura de obedecer a Draco Malfoy. Al final del pasillo, una luz azuleja se vio reflejada, dejando un haz de luz que se movía de derecha a izquierda, en dirección a ellos. De pronto, estática. Ladeando. Alejándose. Dándose la vuelta. Invisible. Una maldición salió de la boca del chico, y Hermione le mordió el dedo con el que le tenía sellado los labios. Primero, por el abuso, segundo, por la maldición, y tercero (y siendo sincera) porque le provocó. No hizo falta que el rubio dijese palabra alguna, la exaltación sufrida delató la molestia. Unos 60 segundos después… – porqué demonios me mordiste! – le reclamó, en susurros.**

**-Por maldecir. No sabes lo horrible que es eso.**

**-Y a mi qué! Sabes, no podemos permanecer mucho más tiempo aquí, ya te lo explicaré. Por ahora, prométeme, no, JÚRAME POR MI DEDO LASTIMADO que a nadie le mostrarás lo que te entregué, y que en lo que la leas me buscarás. Ah! Y si alguna vez me pasa algo aquí adentro, que tú te encargarás de que esté bien, o por lo menos, que llegue en buen estado a Pansy, Zabinni o Pomfrey. **

**-Y porqué yo?**

**-Yo sé porqué te lo digo, silencio! – la luz regresaba, como indecisa – hazlo!**

**-Pero…**

**-Hazlo!**

**-Está bien! Lo prometo!**

**-No!**

**-Lo juro!**

**-Con un demonio, hazlo completo!**

**-Juro por tu dedo lastimado que no comentaré a nadie lo de la carta, que en lo que la lea te buscaré y que si te da una cosa rara te sano, o te llevo con Pansy, Zabinni o la señora Pomfrey! – chilló en voz baja ella.**

**-Perfecto. Si dejas que Potter o peor, Dumbledore, me toquen un cabello, ahí sí que te arrepentirás, y no es una advertencia, es una amenaza. Hablamos cuando me vuelva a dar por allí sangre sucia – terminó, y se esfumó de allí, dejando a una muy confusa Hermione**

**-Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí? – susurró, y se dio cuenta que temblaba un poco "el susto de la lucecita" se dijo a sí misma, y guardó la carta dentro de la túnica, dispuesta a regresar a la claridad. Momento. La luz creció, pero esta vez era más verdusca. Pánico, y si la estaban buscando a ella?. Se quedó en blanco, y cuando menos lo pensó, tenía a dos brazos rodeándola.**

**-Juré que te había pasado algo. Vi una sombra dirigirse aquí y no lo soporté. Dónde está el cobarde de Malfoy! – reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte. Un pequeño sonrojo la abrazó, junto con esos brazos. **

**-Acaba de irse, yo se lo pedí – mintió, sí, pero si de esa forma permanecía así, todo valía la pena…**

…………………………………………………… Fin Flash Back ………………………………………

La puerta dejó en su dintel a un contrariado Harry Potter y una inquisidora Poppy Pomfrey, que, en lo que vio el estado del chico que descansaba en los brazos de Hermione, corrió hacia ella y lo arrancó de allí.

-Qué le ha ocurrido? – preguntó sin tantas vueltas, al tiempo que chequeaba sus signos vitales. Hermione, por más que lo intentara ocultar, tenía un par de lágrimas brotándole de los lagrimales. Harry optó por darse la vuelta.

-Llegó, me dijo que lo ayudara cuando estuvimos solos, no dejó de hablar de ginny sino hasta hace poco, que cayó por completo, y ya. Tiene mucha fiebre y esa disnea me preocupa, señora Pomfrey – confesó, y enjuagó sus ojos. Harry se sorprendió. "Malfoy pidiendo ayuda" eso, definitivamente, no era normal.

-Está igual que la señorita Weasley, solo que ella dice los nombres de Potter y Malfoy. Con permiso cariño – le dijo, y alzó el cuerpo de Malfoy con un sencillo mobilicurpus. – nos vemos…

-Ginny? Ginny está herida? – preguntó Hermione, negando un poco con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, ya albus está con ella, y de seguro, debe estar mejor a como la dejé, y su hermano la acompaña. Señor Potter, Hermione, si quieren ir a verlos vayan mañana o como mínimo hoy en la noche. Preferiblemente en la mañana, adiós – terminó con eso, y sin más, sacó al inerte Draco Malfoy por los aires, cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Qué haremos? – quiso saber hermione, y Harry no entendió la pregunta.

-Porqué lo dices?

-No es normal lo que acaba de ocurrirles! Avisamos a la orden?

-Pero si Dumbledore está con ellos…

-Tienen que estar prevenidos!

-Prevenidos? No creo que eso haya sido un ataque mortífago, hermione.

-Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

-No lo sé. Deberías avisarle a Parkinson y a Zabinni el estado de su amiguito, después de todo, te llevas mejor con ellos que yo.

-Por qué empleas ese tono de voz?

-Qué tono?

-Cómo que qué tono? Pareces molesto.

-No. Voy a buscar a Neville, me apuesto que está preocupado por ginny

-Pero Harry…

-Sí? – el chico se dio media vuelta y la miró fijamente. En ese momento, los chispeantes ojos de Harry Potter solo decían una cosa "no estoy de humor, Hermione", así que ella asintió.

-Iré a decirle a los amigos de Malfoy. Si irás a la sala de menesteres a media noche, te agradezco que me avises, porque por más capitán que seas o hayas sido, soy yo la prefecta y te conviene estar acompañado – Harry hizo ademán de haber entendido, y tomó el pomo de la puerta – además – recalcó ella – no me gustaría que te pasara algo simplemente porque no te da la gana de estar conmigo – el "conmigo" sonó potente y altivo. Harry no dijo nada, solo dejó que la puerta se deslizara tras la ráfaga causada por su túnica.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Voy ahora mismo para la enfermería – decidió Neville, poniéndose los zapatos en el dormitorio. Harry negaba, un poco apenado por tener que decirle eso al chico.

-No puedes. Debes esperar a que sea de noche, como mínimo. Ella está bien, recuperándose – no sabía si era verdad, pero lo que sí sabía era que si Neville se enteraba de que podría ser enviada a San Mungo, podría volverse como loco.

-No me interesa, estaré allí para ella – sentenció, y cuando terminaba de atarse las trenzas, un abatido Ron entró.

-Está en la habitación # 3 del piso de heridas mágicas de san mungo, no sé más nada porque papá no especificó en la carta – dijo, y mostró un pergamino que tenía arrugado en su mano izquierda. Harry intentó prevenirlo, pero de nada sirvió.

-Lo ves? Debo estar con ella! – le gritó Longbottom a Potter, y el ojiverde no supo qué hacer exactamente.

-No te puedes ir de Hogwarts así por así Neville, y lo sabes – Ron estaba triste. Su mirada y movimientos lo delataban. No sabía mentir, no para su hermano Harry.

-No me interesa – repitió, pero Harry lo agarró – suéltame – por primera vez en los siete años que tenían estudiando, Harry se sintió intimidado por el chico – suéltame – miraba la mano que lo aprisionaba, con los pómulos rojos.

-No lo haré. Ni Ron ni yo dejaremos que hagas una idiotez, Ginny no lo querría.

-No pretendo hacer ninguna idiotez, así que suéltame! – le gritó, y Harry lo apretó más fuerte – que no entiendes que necesito estar con ella? – su voz, más que molesta, sonaba preocupada, y Ron se adjuntó a lo que hacia Harry – tu no Ron!

+ No voy a permitirlo, sé cómo es Ginny y se pondrá furiosa si sabe que te llevaste a medio Hogwarts por delante, rompiendo las reglas que nunca rompes.

-Y eso a mi qué? Nada apreciaría más que mi compañía! Cuando sientan… es que no lo entienden! – Neville trataba de explicarse, con sendas manos alrededor de sus dos brazos, forcejeando aún – me brindó la tranquilidad y la paz que nadie hasta ahora había hecho! Me hace reír, discutimos fuertemente, me dice las cosas, no me deja caer, agh! No entienden? _Necesito_ estar con Ginny! – suplicó, y los dos chicos lo soltaron – gracias. – sin decir más, salió como un vendaval del dormitorio. Harry y Ron permanecieron en silencio. No del todo, claro, pero creían entender lo que decía Neville, más el primero que el segundo…

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Señorita Granger! – llamó el profesor O'Connor, a una apresurada Hermione, la cual se detuvo, ante la llamada.

-Dígame? – preguntó ella, con cierto recelo. Después del 8 obtenido en su redacción de quimeras y vampiros, había agarrado cierta manía a aquel joven.

-Necesito que usted esté en mi despacho a eso de las... 8 de la noche, le parece? – le preguntó, y la castaña arqueó las cejas – creo que hubo un problema con la última clase, en la que practicábamos los contra hechizos de ciertas maldiciones que no son imperdonables.

-Y yo que tengo que ver en eso, profesor? – quiso saber, con el cabello un poco alborotado de tanto correr.

-Que, según mi criterio, y el de mis otros colegas, usted es la más indicada, junto, claro está, con el seño Potter, a realizar una tarea que… ayudará a los demás alumnos a mejorar en ese aspecto, por lo menos a los de sexto y séptimo.

-No lo sé, profesor…

-Si choca con sus horarios de ensayo…

-No, han sido temporalmente suspendidos, puesto que la profesora está indispuesta – aclaró ella, viendo a las personas que estaba buscando con anterioridad – Zabinni, Parkinson! – llamó, con la voz queda.

-Muy bien, puedo atender a eso como un sí. La espero a las 8, con el señor potter hablaremos en otra ocasión, adiós señorita Granger – el profesor dio media vuelta, y Hermione tuvo la pequeña impresión de que se había colocado pálido, y luego había tornado a su color normal. Por su parte, las serpientes estaban de piedra, ante la llamada de los leones, y una mirada indiscreta no podía creerlo.

_Hermione nos ha traicionado con el trío de Slytherin? No puede ser. Tengo que avisar a alguien, ya._

-Esperen! – gritó ella, al ver que Pansy y Blaise se ponían en marcha, seguramente pensando que su cerebro les había jugado una broma muy pesada. La chica correteó hasta los dos, y se paró a unos cincuenta centímetros de ellos. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y luego se acercó un poco más.

-Lamento decirte que Blaise no te va a hacer el favorcito Granger, así que ya puedes irte por donde viniste – estableció Pansy, con una obvia mueca de aversión en la comisura de los labios.

-Pues ni que yo andadse buscando lo que buscas tu, Parkinson – respondió la chica, y Pansy se quedó como si hubiese recibido una bofetada – al punto, vengan conmigo. – les exigió, y los agarró.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi! – susurró Blaise, con los ojos brillándole de aversión – o es que quieres morir aquí mismo?

-Estamos haciendo algo que no es de tu incumbencia, sangre sucia, ay de ti si, en cinco segundos, no me has soltado! – pansy fue un poco más ordinaria en ese aspecto, puesto que se lo gritó en frente.

-Están buscando a su amado Draco? – inquirió ella, con la mirada fija. Las serpientes se miraron, y al tiempo, sacaron las varitas y las colocaron en la garganta de la leona.

-Qué le has hecho a Draco, desgraciada? – La voz de pansy temblaba un poco, pero su pulso y firmeza eran uno. Blaise la mirada con los ojos chispeándole.

-Si quieren, pueden matarme aquí mismo, pero en ese caso, tendrían que hacerme renacer para saber qué le ha pasado al príncipe de los slytherins – Hermione, con el orgullo brotándole de cada poro, no iba a dejarse humillar solo para cumplir con Draco. Primero estaba su dignidad y orgullo de Gryffindor.

-Si queremos, te matamos y de todos modos nos enteraremos de qué le ha pasado a Draco, y además, libramos al mundo de una plaga como tu, no te parece, querida Pansy? – preguntó Blaise, con ese deje en la voz que dejaba claro que no le asustaba en lo más mínimo las consecuencias que pudiese acarrear el dañar a una alumna –futuro premio anual- en pleno pasillo.

-Adelante, les aseguro que a su líder no le agradará la noticia, eso denlo por seguro.

-Qué quieres decir con eso? – los ojos de Pansy escrutaban sigilosamente a Hermione, buscando la respuesta a su pregunta sin necesidad que la chica respondiese.

-Ya lo sabrán, pero si quieren verlo, y asegurarse de que está bien, síganme – Hermione no los había soltado. Sabía que si lo hacía, lo primero que haría sería sacar la varita, y en ese estado de tensión, no era lo más conveniente.

-Camina – apuntó Blaise, con la varita, ahora, en el cuello de Hermione.

-Guarden sus varitas y entonces, solo entonces, los llevo con Draco.

-No te atrevas a llamarlo por su nombre asquerosa mona!

-Disculpa? Alguna vez has visto tu reflejo en un espejo?

-Eres una pe…!

-Pansy – advirtió Blaise, al ver que la varita de la chica, que tanto quería, vibraba. Eso no podía ser bueno, él sí, ella no.

-Está bien. Tienes cinco minutos. Cinco, entendiste? Si me entero de que le has tocado siquiera un cabello, yo misma me aseguraré de que mueras lenta y dolorosamente.

-Como quieran. Guarden las varitas – no era una petición, era una exigencia, un aviso que ponía "con ellas entre sus dedos, no me moveré de aquí"

-No lo hagas blaise! – chilló Pansy, al ver que su amigo guardaba la varita.

-Si Draco está en peligro, y ésta sabe dónde está, lo ideal es ir a verlo.

-Si Draco se entera de que bajaste la guardia frente a una mugrosa hija de muggles se muere!

-Eso si primero queda con vida. Llévanos – órdenes, órdenes y órdenes. Esa orden llegó a los oídos de alguien que se aproximaba, veloz.

-Con gusto – respondió la castaña, y se puso delante de los slytherins – cuidado con lo que hacen, por más mínima que sea la falla, os juro que no lo verán con bien de nuevo – les espetó, y Blaise y Pansy se miraron. _Qué demonios se creía aquella sangre sucia para hablarles así? Y ordenarles!_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Y si no viene? Mínimo me infarto, por no decir que lo mato. Tres horas! Tres largas horas! Me voy a volver loca en tanto encierro! Será que lo espero así, o me transformo en lo que está acostumbrado? No! Mejor no, de una buena vez o nunca se hace, si, es mucho mejor, aunque estoy segura de que no me creerá, por lo menos no del todo. Amigo, tu me ayudarás, verdad que sí? – la misma chica hablaba a un Libro, el cual descansaba, en el mismo lugar que descansaba anteriormente - Bueno, quiera o no, tendrá que ir conmigo, es el _Guardián_! Solo _él_ puede cuidar de _ella_! No otro, no el _líder_, no, él! Es que si no viene, ay de él! Y ay de mi! Al regresar al _sitio_!

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

- Hermione! – gritó Harry, sin poder dar crédito ni a lo que había visto ni a lo que había escuchado.

-Harry? – respondió ella, saliendo de la enfermería y acercándose al ojiverde – acabo de enterarme del nivel de gravedad de Ginny, el pobre Neville está…

-Por qué andabas con Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson? Es que tu cerebro definitivamente ha dejado de funcionar? – estaba fuera de sí, con un aire que podría asustar a cualquiera. Cualquiera que no fuera hermione Granger, claro está.

-No recuerdo haberte entregado un título de propiedad, Harry Potter – le reprochó, con sendas manos en las caderas – a qué viene tanta queja?

-Cómo que…? – bramó él, sin poder contenerse – cómo se te ocurre! Qué tal que te atacan! Y a quién es que no verán de nuevo si no iban contigo? Responde!

-Primero para ya de gritarme! Ustedes dos, si no están ya mismo en su sala común os juro que bajaré a ravenclaw 100 puntos por impuntuales! – le espetó a Harry, y luego a dos chicas de ravenclaw, de cuarto, que se habían quedado embelesadas con la apariencia varonil y nada enclenque de Harry. Las chicas, algo asustadas por la reacción de la prefecta (y una vez más, futura premio anual) y escandalizadas por la mirada penetrante y algo aterradora que tenía el buscador de todos los tiempos de su época, salieron disparadas de allí, y la lucha entre los dos leones no paró – ahora sí, explícame brevemente por qué demonios andas gritándome!

-Te grito porque te lo mereces! Primero, te codeas con Draco Malfoy, la inmundicia más asquerosa que ha pisado Hogwarts…

-Me codeo? Inmundicia? Acaso has hablado con él, en vez de insultarlo todo el tiempo?!

-Y lo defiendes! Agh! Esto es lo que me tiene así!

-De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Que le hables a Draco Malfoy! Que lo interpongas ante mi persona, ante Ron, ante tus estudios, ante todo! QUE TRAICIONES A TU PROPIA CASA CON EL SER QUE TIENE TODA SU SANTA CARRERA ESTUDIANTIL DICIÉNDOTE DE SANGRE SUCIA PARA ABAJO!

-Yo no lo interpongo ante nada!

-Lo ves? Después, me encuentro con que la señorita no desea que me le acerque a su amado, no! Qué tal que se asusta de que el hombre que tanto lo odia lo toque? Por dios y merlín, qué aberración verdad? Claro, eso sin contar que estuviste durante los pocos ensayos casi deseando que me fuera, un miserable estorbo que solo hace eso, estorbar…

-Eso es una vil mentira!

-Claro que no! Has evitado, todo este tiempo, que ron y yo cuidemos de ti! Ante las manos de ese repugnante mortífago te has entregado, y tienes el santo descaro de decirme, en mi cara, que estoy mintiendo! – Harry daba vueltas, para ver si, de esa manera, la sangre, que hervía en cada célula de su cuerpo, lograba canalizarse, y junto con ella sus ganas de destrozar todo hogwarts.

-Es que lo estas haciendo! Ves fantasmas donde no los hay! Y te informo, Potter, que estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para cuidarme yo sola! No necesito que tu, el chico más ocupado y lamentado del planeta pierda su tiempo en una sangre sucia como yo!

-Yo jamás he perdido mi tiempo cuidándote! No lo repitas!

-Y por qué no? Por lo que veo, este año solo le he dado dolores de cabezas al señor, el cual olvida un pequeñísimo detalle!

-La que olvida un pequeño detalle eres tu! Acabas de entablar una conversación amistosa con los futuros asesinos de decenas de muggles e hijos de muggles, entiéndase Parkinson y Zabinni! y qué haces? Exponerte! Porque pareces olvidar que ellos repudian lo que tantos magos que conozco, admiran!

-Y eso es…? – las manos de hermione temblaban compulsivamente, así como su labio inferior. Estaba roja de la rabia, pero no se dejaría, todo era un mal entendido! No permitiría que él, PRECISAMENTE ÉL, el que se enfrentaba a la muerte a cada momento, obviando sus alertas, le dijera semejantes sandeces.

-Que eres hija de muggles y superas a todos en todo! No entiendes que eso causa un odio irreparable en espíritus como esas dos serpientes?

-Y como tu? – Eso no sonó como quería, pero por lo menos pareció apaciguar al molesto león. ERROR.

-Como yo? TE ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO! Frente a quién estás, Hermione Granger? Responde! Frente a quien! Un slytherin! Un traidor! Un vil rastrero que haría lo imposible y lo impensable por asesinarte? Estás frente a eso? Dime!

-Estoy frente a ti! Pero tu sí pareces olvidar frente a quien estás, puesto que me tildas de traidora y de desertora! Así, sin conocer mis motivos!

-Qué oscuros motivos podrían llevarte a darnos la espalda cuando te provoca? Dime! Que estés bajo el imperio! eso es imposible!

-Y por qué descartas de buenas a primeras que esté bajo esa maldición? Ah! Claro! Lo olvidaba, el todo poderoso, Harry Potter, próximo héroe épico del mundo mágico!

-No! No lo hago por eso! Maldición hermione! No digas idioteces que no sabes lo que causas! – eso no sonó a grito de molestia, sino de dolor, y acompañado con un golpe a la pared del pasillo (que hizo rezongar a más de un cuadro) dejó bien plasmada la intención – sé perfectamente que no estás bajo el imperio porque sigues siendo tu! Sigues siendo tu!

-Y quien soy yo, Harry, quien soy yo? – preguntaba con furia contenida y las manos un poco heridas de haber clavado sus uñas en ellas una pálida y a la vez sonrojadísima Hermione.

-Eres hermione jane granger!

-Y solo eso! Ja! Cualquiera podría hacerse pasar por hermione granger!

-Jamás lograrían lo que tú! Jamás me enfurecerían de tal forma! No harían que mi sangre hierva de rabia al saber que quizá ron y yo te estamos perdiendo en manos de nuestro enemigo declarado!

-No se te olvida un pequeño punto? Mínimo?, que deberías apreciar más que la estúpida creencia de que Draco está por encima de ustedes, y olvídate de puntualizar los estudios porque hace mucho tiempo que tu y ron ocupan un lugar mucho más importante! – puntualizó, al ver las intenciones de Harry, el cual se había quedado de pie, dándole la espalda y con el puño aún en la pared – habla! Respóndeme!

-Pues no se me olvida ninguno! Ninguno que no me desfile todos los santos días por la cabeza! – se dio la vuelta y hermione notó un brillo cegador en su mirada. Estaba molesto, fúrico, echo una fiera, se estaba conteniendo las millones de maldiciones que ella le había prohibido decir hacía tanto (o eso parecía), y a la vez, se hallaba dividido con otro sentimiento que en ese momento no supo establecer, aunque la culpa y la decepción estaban muy competidas.

-Te olvidas de la cosa más valiosa que tengo hasta ahora y tendré hasta que voldemort alce su varita hacia mí y acabe con mi vida!

-Claro! Jamás podrías traicionar a tu nuevo amigo! El príncipe de las serpientes!

-Aguanté todo lo que una amiga debe, y quiere, aguantar! Y estoy dispuesta a más! No te basta con saber eso?

-Ah! Ahora me sacas en cara todos los peligros que has corrido por mi culpa! Gracias, gracias hermione por hacerme recordar que por mi culpa mis padres, sirius y si seguimos en lo que estamos Ginny, Tonks y Remus habrán muerto por mi culpa! Gracias! No sabes lo que hacía falta recordarlo!

-Eres el ser más testarudo e imbécil que he conocido en mi vida! No te dije eso para que te fueras por esa vía! Lo ves? Piensas lo peor de mí de un tiempo para acá, y me reprochas…

-Basta! Qué, quieres que te pida perdón ahora y que vaya con rosas a Draco y también le bese los pies?

-No! Quiero que recuerdes!

-recordar qué!

-Que a pesar de todo lo que puedas pensar de mí, y todo el daño que me haces con tus huecas palabras, cuando me llamas como los demás, cuando me señalas con el dedo, sigo siendo Hermione Granger, sigo siendo TU MEJOR AMIGA!

-Y quien demonios te dice que no es eso lo que precisamente quiero olvidar? Y quien te dice a ti que a estas alturas de mi vida me conformo con eso! – Harry golpeó de nuevo la pared, y esta vez, salió como un bólido, en dirección a… quien sabe donde.

Allí, helada, con lágrimas en los ojos, el cabello hecho jirones en mechones rebeldes, la frente sudorosa, el cuerpo convulsionando de la ira, y una gran nube negra de dudas y preguntas, quedó hermione granger, la cual no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar su cuerpo rodar en el fijo apoyo brindado por la pared, a sus brazos arropar sus rodillas, y a sus lágrimas dejar salir al paseo que con tanta ansia pedían.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Y dices que discutían como fieras? – preguntó una ceñuda Luna a un más ceñudo y preocupado Ron.

-Sí. No quise meterme porque como mínimo saldría echo una babosa de allí.

-Por lo menos te verías más guapo de lo que te ves en realidad – bromeó ella, y ron dejó escapar una sonrisa – lo ves? Te ves horrible así y lo sabes.

-Y tu te ves hermosa, aunque sea mintiendo, porque sabes que eres dueña de uno de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts – aseguró él, riendo a carcajadas al verificar que, como él, luna se había sonrojado con esas palabras.

-No repitas eso. No lo hagas, mira que…

-Qué harás? – desafió él, olvidándose del tema de Harry y Hermione, ya después lo arreglaría.

-Ron! – Luna le rozó el cabello con la yema de los dedos, haciendo presión en el centro – te dejaré calvo.

-No lo harás! Porque amas mi cabello!

-Engreído!

-Linda!

-Baboso!

-Luna!

-Ya basta!

-Que alumbras mis noches llenas de pena!.

Sí. Por un lado, unos peleaban, otros lloraban, otros reprimían deseos, otros descansaban, y por el punto entre Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood, de amor hecho besos se llenaban.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

-Estas bien, cariño? – preguntaba una nerviosísima molly weasley a la menor de sus cachorros, al ver que ésta, al fin, abría los ojos.

-Neville? – balbuceó ella, con una clara muestra de que no se sentía bien.

-Neville? Quien es Neville? – preguntó con voz queda el alto, pelón y preocupado arthur.

-Soy yo, señor – susurró un seguro Neville Longbottom, el cual cruzaba el alféizar de la puerta, con paso decidido. Tras del joven, un canoso pero sonriente Albus Dumbledore entraba, al tiempo que la pelirroja sonreía con dificultad.

-Buenas noches, molly, arthur, fred, charlie – saludó el director, y al tiempo de ser nombrados, todos devolvían el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza – me disculparán que entre así, sin avisar, y con el joven longbottom como mi anunciante – bromeó, pero el señor weasley se interpuso entre su hija menor y aquél chico que parecía haber adelgazado 200 kilos en una semana – arthur…

-Disculpe, señor – Neville se inclinó – no quiero parecer mal educado, así que mejor es hacerlo de una vez. Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, y actualmente soy el novio de su hija – Dumbledore sonrió, Fred dejó que su mandíbula cayera, el señor weasley se puso rojo, molly miró a su hija y charlie quedó como los exámenes de matemática muggles, nulo.

-Neville… no viniste aquí para hacerme apenar, verdad? – comentó, con la voz bastante ida, Ginny, con la vista fija en su novio, el cual dejó que un brillo tierno escapara hacia ella.

-Ginevra Weasley, tienes muchas cosas que…

-Lo mejor será que salgamos – sentenció Molly, mirando a sus hijos, esposo y líder – y no se te ocurra llevarme la corriente! – le espetó a su marido, el cual había dejado que un ceño gigante se asentara en su frente.

-Buenas noches – se despidió Dumbledore, con una inclinación ante los dos jóvenes. Para ese momento, ya Neville había ocupado el lugar de la madre de Ginny, entiéndase, estaba parado a su lado, sin despejar sus ojos de ella. La puerta se deslizó sin hacer ruido, y Ginny sonrió más abiertamente.

-Padres. Creo que nunca aceptará que he crecido y que ya no es el único con campanitas en mi vida – le dijo Ginny a Neville, el cual, de pronto, había palidecido mucho – qué te ocurre?

-Pensé que Draco Malfoy te había hecho algo. Pensé seriamente en matarlo – le confesó, con la voz impregnada en preocupación. Una vez más, la pelirroja sonrió, y él la miró – te parece gracioso que yo diga eso?

-No, me parece gracioso que aún no te hayas sentado, vamos – señaló la cama, siguió hablando – él no me hizo nada, al parecer estaba cayendo por las escaleras, intenté ayudarlo, sabes, es un imbécil y todo, pero y si estaba mal? No, me acerqué, pero cuando lo toqué… - ginny guardó silencio y Neville apretó su mano derecha – es que no lo sé… no es normal…

-Seguro el golpe arruinó algo en tu cerebro – infirió éste, mirando hacia la salida – debería llamar a la sanadora, quizá con un par de pociones…

-Nev – llamó ella, atrayéndolo débilmente. El chico asintió – estoy bien, lo que ocurre es que no lo sé, sabes, vi un…

-Si te cuesta decírmelo, no tienes que hacerlo.

-No, pero quiero hacerlo, porque es como si me sofocara, por eso caí, y Hedwig… su expresión era tan extraña… parecía molesta, muy molesta…

-La lechuza de harry?

-Sí. Tenía una mirada extraña…

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No lo sé! Mira, si te digo que tenía una mirada humana, me lo creerías?

- Claro, no creo que te de por bromear a estas alturas.

- Entonces no conoces a Ginny Weasley – le dijo ella, pellizcándole – el punto es, que… qué rayos estás haciendo, tu, TU! Aquí! – un pálido Blaise Zabinni estaba sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta de la habitación, y por lo visto, no había notado la presencia de los dos leones.

-Cállate, asquerosa traidora – le espetó. Sí, él estaba enamorado, pero eso no le haría olvidar su aversión por lo muggle y todo lo que lo rodeaba o defendía – yo no vine a visitarte.

-Retráctate ahora mismo – exigió Neville, levantándose.

-No me digas? O qué harás?

-Cállate Blaise, lo importante aquí es Draco – rugió una entrante Pansy, acompañada de un par de sanadores que cargaban a Draco Malfoy, el cual todavía estaba inconsciente – querida Weasley, no me interesa saber lo que te pasó, y mucho cuidado con lo que haces recordador! – le gritó a Neville, siendo reprendida por unos sanadores, al tiempo que el reprendido guardaba su varita de nuevo en la túnica – disculpe – susurró ella, y siguió su camino, después que Blaise cerrase la puerta.

-Chicos, afuera – ordenó un sanador bastante alto y con una calva que no haría envidia a la de vernon dursley.

-No me pienso mover de aquí – dijeron al tiempo pansy y neville, pero la expresión del hombre era clara: CHICOS, AFUERA.

-Pero…

-No se preocupe señorita, necesitamos hacerle unas cuantas pruebas a los dos, y comprobar que estén completamente bien. No tardaré mucho, por favor…

-Está bien, vuelvo enseguida – aseguró Neville a una sonriente Ginny, y después de eso, casi corrió para salir primero que las serpientes.

Ginny Weasley, luego de sentir la poción restauradora, sonrió una vez más. Sí, no era el más guapo, no era el más seguro, no era el menos torpe, pero era suyo. Era _su_ Nev.

_Campanitas: Jajaja xD lo que le cuelga a los chicos y a veces parece tener vida propia ''''_

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Harry Potter caminaba sin rumbo fijo. No podía ser más imbécil, y para más, descuidado. Cómo le pudo haber dicho eso a ella, cómo? Si ni siquiera él sabía lo que significaba exactamente? _Y quien demonios te dice que no es eso lo que precisamente quiero olvidar? Y quien te dice a ti que a estas alturas de mi vida me conformo con eso!_ , pasó frente a varias armaduras que parecieron burlarse de su expresión en el rostro, lo que le hizo molestarse aún más. Tenía que hacer algo para distraerse y olvidar su GRAN metida de pata, porque si no, mínimo, acababa en loco.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

La puerta, silenciosa, dejó que la chica entrase. Miró a su alrededor, y se quedó helada al ver a una chica morena con el cabello hasta la cintura, que le caía, puesto que hacía una reverencia marcadísima. Lo que no era tan común? Que las llamas fueran de un tono azulado y que ella pareciera absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

-Eh… disculpe? – interrumpió Hermione, mirando fijamente a un libro viejo que estaba encima de una pequeña mesa, la cual estaba al lado de la chica. – no sé quién es usted, pero a un amigo mío lo han citado aquí… por lo que veo es una broma, espera al profesor Dumbledore?

-No es ninguna broma, pase, siéntese… qué le pasó? – la chica se alzó, luego de aparentemente recibir a un alguien que no sabría distinguir, y hermione se quedó sin habla. Esos ojos ámbar ya los había visto… pero donde?.. algo de su sorpresa debió notarse, porque la chica sonrió. – ya veo que no es normal… definitivamente Erebo tenía razón, a pues, porqué no se sientas? Además, parece que no tuvo un buen día, qué pasó, peleó de nuevo con el joven Ron? – esa chica hablaba como si tuviesen años conociéndose, por lo que hermione se cerró un poco.

-Em… no sé quien es usted, pero definitivamente no nos hemos visto nunca…

-A su momento le diré de donde nos conocemos, sí, lo que piensa es correcto, estos ojos los ha visto antes, y con qué frecuencia! – ella sonrió, y Hermione se sintió perdida – lamento decirle que tendremos que esperar a que su guardián llegue, puesto que sin él, no podemos empezar, solo ruego a dios que no venga con el Actor

-Actor? Ese nombre me suena... un momento, usted es quien ha escrito las cartas! – antes, no lo habría creído, pero, si no era ella, cómo podría saber los nombres?

+ Sí, mi señora – dijo ella, poniéndose en pie – he venido aquí por… varias razones, va a tomar asiento o no? – ella señaló la butaca en la que antes estaba sentada, y hermione negó.

-De ninguna manera, allí estaba sentada usted.

-Es un honor que me trate como a una igual, más aún tomando en cuenta quién es. Bueno, si no quiere sentarse, yo tampoco lo haré. No me ha respondido, el señor y usted discutieron?

-Bueno, no… - _quién soy yo? ya tengo de eso por esta noche…_ la cara de la castaña era abatida, y la chica lo notó más aún. – no tengo ganas de comentar eso…

-No! Pero si yo no le estoy exigiendo nada! – aseguró ella, sentándose en el suelo – discúlpeme, pero es que últimamente no me he encontrado bien de salud, además, me parece que su guardián está por llegar, así que no será mucho tiempo el que esperemos. Nada de El Actor, aunque se trae a Eros no estaría nada mal…

-Disculpe, podría decirme quién es el Actor?

-Silencio… viene… - el cuerpo de aquella morena pareció brillar en un segundo, y hermione dejó que su mandíbula cayese, de la sorpresa.

-Cómo es que…

-Lo sabía, es él. Es que no puedo equivocarme, esa magia solo pertenece a él – parecía contenta, y se dio la vuelta al tiempo que la puerta daba visión a un aparentemente agotado Harry Potter – lo ve, señorita Jane? No tengo ni media posibilidad de equivocarme. Kenneth, o mejor dicho, Harry, bienvenido – la chica hizo una inclinación similar a la que había visto la leona, solo que menos singular.

-Y tu quien eres? – preguntó él, sin evidentes ganas de mantener una conversación amena. No había notado que Hermione estaba allí. – y porqué dices "Kenneth, o mejor dicho, Harry"?

-Vaya que eres directo, Gea tenía razón, tú eres el indicado. Bueno, me gustaría que los dos tomaran asiento – sin más ni más, movió lo que parecía una varita mágica, y de la nada surgieron dos asientos mullidos y un tanto impares – disculpen, pero… no es mi mejor momento – se dio media vuelta para recoger el libro, y Harry notó que tenía una muy reciente herida en una pierna y en su brazo derecho. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, más allá de ver las heridas, fue ver a una callada y fija Hermione. En qué estaba fija? En su presencia – bueno, y piensan quedarse allí? Esto va para largo, claro que lo resumiré porque esto de hablar no es lo mío, a mi me gusta la acción! – dijo con certeza, y sonrió. – parece que estuviesen en un funeral, y no he abierto ni la primera página. Qué os ocurre? Parece grave, momento… - se acercó a la chimenea, y avivó las llamas, que al crecer, se volvieron de un tono más claro, parecido al turquesa oscuro. – vaya, esto me da miedo, porqué no hablan? O es que yo hablo mucho? Sí, a veces me lo dicen… solo que los dejo hablando solos porque no me gusta que me digan "cállate, Hedwig!" – la chica se tapó la boca un momento, y luego hizo expresión de no importarle – de todos modos lo sabrían, así que hagamos algo de magia para ver si sonríen! – la chica agitó dos veces la varita, y luego, para asombro de los dos leones, movió su mano derecha, de la cual empezó a emanar un brillo cegador… a los segundos, el sonido inconfundible de una tierna amiga les hizo parpadear varias veces. Allí, frente a sus ojos, estaba la querida lechuza de Harry.

-Hedwig? – preguntó Hermione, acercándose a la lechuza, al mismo tiempo que Harry – no… estás soñando Hermione, vamos, despierta…

-No puede ser… - Harry la tomó en brazos, y la miró a los ojos – Hedwig? – ella ululó con cariño, y luego le cogió el mechón de cabello que cubría su cicatriz, en juego (ese mechón ya no era tan corto… de hecho, todo el cabello de harry parecía haber crecido escandalosamente en los últimos meses)

-Harry… tu viste lo que yo acabo de ver? – preguntó hermione, un poco dudosa, y alejándose de la lechuza y su dueño.

-Sí – dijo él con voz seca – lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que una chica se haya transformado de buenas a primeras en Hedwig.

-Puede que sea una animago – aventuró ella.

-Imposible. Hagrid la compró cuando estaba entrando a Hogwarts, recuerdo que fue mi primer regalo de cumpleaños decente, después del pastel – ese recuerdo parecía divertirle, puesto que sonrió de largo a largo. Y cómo no? Si gracias a su GRAN amigo su primo dudley había pasado el susto de su vida?

-Y no has pensado que tal vez Dumbledore la tuviese allí…

-No empieces a decir tonterías como Ron, no creo que dumbledore haya metido a una animago en la tienda de animales simplemente para que me cuidara.

-O sea que lo que yo digo son tonterías? – Se quejó un largo y narizón pelirrojo. La tensión se rompió al instante, y Harry quedó nulo.

Una muy tensa Hermione Granger corrió a los brazos del que entraba.

El que entraba la recibió, torpemente, pero la recibió.

La lechuza que estaba en los brazos del ojiverde ululó con fuerza.

Un susto de muerte hizo que el ojiverde extendiera sus brazos.

Un golpe seco indicó cómo el cuerpo de una morena caía fuertemente en el suelo, luego de ser soltada.

Un crepitar de llamas era lo único que se oía de fondo.

-Oye! – se quejó Hedwig, con la misma mirada de fuego que Harry veía cada vez que la trataba mal – qué forma es esa de tratar a la que ha llevado tu correspondencia por años!

-Qué pasó? – preguntó Ron, con la voz en cuello, observando firmemente a Hermione. Escuchó el golpe, pero más le interesaba su amiga, la cual lloraba copiosamente.

-No te encontré en la sala común… necesitaba…

-No sigas. Me imagino lo que ocurrió. Discúlpame, estaba con Luna…

-No tienes porqué disculparte…

-Oigan… disculpen que rompa el momento amoroso de la historia, pero lo que menos tengo ahora es tiempo. – interrumpió Hedwig, y a Harry le dejaba impresionado oír a una chica que respondía al nombre de su lechuza hablar, en vez de ulular. – hola ron, me alegra que estés aquí, así estamos completos – sostuvo de nuevo el libro, y los miró con aprehensión – acérquense. No sé qué pasó, ya después lo arreglarán, necesito que sepan esto cuanto antes, porque Nagini debió adelantárseme hace mucho.

-Nagini? – Harry despertó de su letargo.

-No es la serpiente de Voldemort? – Hermione se separó del pecho mojado de Ron, el cual era cubierto por una chaqueta, la cual estaba impregnada de gotas salinas.

-Sí, y sí. Vengan pues! Disculpe señorita, pero es que…

-Y tu quien eres? – preguntó Ron, de la misma manera que Harry, solo que menos abatido y más anonadado. Hermione, ahora que se daba cuenta, notó que su cabello ahora estaba mucho más corto, y una trenza delgada colgaba desde la raíz hasta su cintura, enlazada a su brazo derecho.

-De dónde salió esa trenza? Y qué pasó con su cabello?

-Ya les contaré luego… - era de la misma edad que ellos, no había duda, y tan impaciente como cierto rubio que todos conocían. Abrió el libro más o menos por la mitad, pero éste se cerro al instante – demonios… ya sabía… Ron, ven aquí – pidió, y Ron quedó estático.

-Ya va! – exigió Harry Potter, a punto de colapsar – quién eres tu? Dónde está Hedwig? Si tu eres hedwig, porqué me has engañado durante este tiempo? Si no lo eres, porqué rayos tienes su mismo nombre? De donde vienes? Porqué nos citaste aquí? Porqué nos tratas como si nos conocieses? Cómo que es haces toda esa magia de una vez? Cómo conoces a la serpiente de Voldemort? Porqué hablas de ella como si fuese una amiga lejana? Cómo llegaste aquí?...

-Son muchas preguntas…

-Pero tiene razón, ni siquiera te conocemos! – alegó Ron, sosteniendo aún las manos de Hermione, la cual miraba atenta – no me digas que eres tu la que has estado enviando esas cartas tan extrañas? Estudias aquí? Si no estudias aquí, de qué colegio vienes? Eres aliada de Voldemort? Hermione, Harry, esta chica no me gusta!

-Dejen la paranoia – Hedwig estaba con la boca abierta. Tantas preguntas la habían mareado y aturdido. – a ver, contestaré lo básico. Vengo de Akbath, soy hermana de Nagini, vine a informar al líder, o sea Ron, al guardián, o sea Harry, y a la portadora, o sea Hermione. No estudio aquí, soy demasiado vieja para ello! No he sido siempre Hedwig, llegué a la vida del guardián por un craso error, y resulta que ahora ese imbécil gordo ocupa mi lugar, ja! Insolente… al punto. Los cité, como ya les dije, para ponerlos al tanto… - Harry y Ron negaban con la cabeza, definitivamente, esa chica hablaba mucho, y no le entendían nada.

-Silencio – pidió Hermione, con voz calmada – me va a disculpar lo que le diré, señorita?, pero no creo nada de lo que dice. Lamentablemente, tendremos que hacer lo siguiente… - Hermione sacó la varita – incárcero! – unas cuerdas gruesas se enroscaron alrededor de la morena, la cual puso cara de indignación, y extrañamente, esa era la misma cara que Harry había visto en su lechuza cuando Pig había entrado en su habitación, ululando como loco. Ron apoyó a la chica, con un ligero impedimenta, y Harry terminó con un desmaius – tenemos que ir a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, creo que hemos sido víctimas de una trampa – terminó, y Harry no respondió. Con la mirada afirmaba. Por su parte, Ron, caminó, hacia la chimenea.

-Seguramente utilizó esta chimenea para entrar, los polvos flu, no tengo ninguna duda – metió la mano en ella, y los ojos de hermione se desorbitaron – lo ven? No está nada caliente. Definitivo, a esta tipa hay que llevarla a la orden, les apuesto que no es más que una repugnante mortífaga. Hedwig debe estar descansando en la enfermería, donde la dejaste, Harry, y ésta.. pues debió utilizar un encantamiento de confusión para haceros creer que era ella, por lo que pude oír. Vámonos, Herms… hablamos en la sala común – finalizó él, caminando hacia la puerta. Lamentablemente, como Ron no era la mata del sigilo, tropezó con el libro, y cual brilló, y se abrió de par en par, él solo – CÓMO…?

-Les dije… que… - la chica a la cual acababan de desmayar, ahora parecía hacer una pequeña fuerza, puesto que sus manos estaban a punto de tocar las cuerdas. Al hacerlo, éstas se volvieron de arena, y cayeron en el suelo, dejándola un poco jadeante. – …yo no soy de aquí. Fueron bastante maleducados para hacer eso – los ojos chispeaban, estaba molesta – no tienen ni idea, pero se las pasaré, ya verán, comparados conmigo, Meltho y Nagini son una maravilla a nivel mundial. – terminó, con voz queda, y los ojos chispeando – ah! Gracias, Ron, por abrir el libro.

**Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO**

Hola bebé! xDDD es una tonta frasecita que tengo desde hace días y digo a cada segundo, así que aquí también la colocaré . A poco la pelea no estuvo como fuertecita? Claro! Cómo no! Dios! Qué carácter el de los adolescentes! Y esta tipa, habla y habla y me marea al trío ¬¬, qué abuso. Bueno… I promise, en el siguiente Cap. las cosas se esclarecerán un poco más (y no me pasaré 5 páginas, de nuevo TT, o por lo menos lo intentaré ;D), y ella dejará de hablar en pemón y todo será más claro. Ahora? Una parte de lo que viene en lo que viene xDDDDDDD

_+ Entiendo, tenemos que estar aquí un día más – dijo con voz queda Draco Malfoy_

_+ Es lo máximo que pude hacer. Resulta que teníamos una baja impresionante de sangre los dos, tanto así que pudimos haber fallecido ayer, claro, porqué no nos reabastecen con un simple hechizo? Porque es demasiada sangre, y lo opcional es irse por una poción, la que tomamos hasta ayer, pero como las cosas aquí no están nada fáciles, resulta que tenemos que esperar a que la preparen de nuevo._

_+ Qué no entienden que mi casa es más confortable que esta asquerosa habitación? – se quejó él, harto de tanto sanador, de tanta poción, de tanta Weasley – tener que soportar tu cara un día más…_

_+ No seas imbécil, que gracias a mi es que no te desnucaste en medio Hogwarts._

_+ Se supone que te agradezca?_

_+ Es decir… tengo que intervenir… o si no… no puede ser – Hermione Granger se dejó caer en la butaca que le habían ofrecido al entrar allí. Ahora, qué se suponía que hacía?_

_+ ¿Qué yo soy el líder de esos dos? – Ron, aturdido, por no saber qué hacer, se burló de sí mismo_

La canción . Esta vez variamos un poco, bueno, es un GRAN poco xD, porque es de panda, grax a mi manito ray por recomendarme ese grupo, que es excelente. Mi amiga vero… quédate tranquila ¬¬. Cómo se llama? Esa es la pregunta de los 1000 galleons. Aquí la letra

**En verdad tú eras quien ponía el cielo azul**

**Tú eras el interruptor, interruptor de luz en la pared, **

**Te apagaste y regresé a la oscuridad**

**En verdad no sé ni donde estoy parado**

**En verdad oscuro está ya no veo nada**

**Estiro mis brazos hacia el frente escribo tu nombre en mi altar**

**Si es que hay cosas que aclarar**

**No se tienen que aclarar**

**No me importa sigue igual**

**Solo sienta por favor**

**La cabeza si los planes han cambiado**

**Si los planes han cambiado**

**Solo niega sin razón con la cabeza, con la cabeza si hoy se ha quedado**

**Si hoy se ha quedado**

**Pero por favor no me dejes dudando**

**Dices tú que no te gusta que te rueguen**

**Luego me pediste que me arrodille a tus pies**

**Ya sabías que lo haría**

**Pues no existe cosa que me detenga para hacerte sentir bien**

**Me dejaste escapar**

**Irresponsabilidad**

**Siempre regresaba en el final**

**Sonríe por favor, sonríe niña y yo me quedaré, te juro yo me quedaré**

**Si quieres tu llorar, si tu lloras yo me iré al amanecer,**

**Yo me iré al amanecer**

**Pero por favor, no me dejes dudando**

**No me dejes dudando…**

**No me dejes dudando…**

**Ven por favor, no me dejes dudando.**

Isabel Rada


End file.
